So Lots a Bishie!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Wolfram is engage to another man by his Uncle! Another handsome character on the loose! Quick- catch Wofram, Yuri, before its too late! Boy's Love Content! Wolfram is worth all men after all!
1. New Love Story?

**So Lots a Bishie!**

By:_WhiteGloves_

**_Long Live Kyo Kara Maoh! ;)_**

**_I just love all the characters! And so forever WOLFRAM-SAMA!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Love Story?<strong>

"So, in other words, your Majesty," Lord von Christ was saying, "The social gathering that would be held tomorrow eve is a big opportunity for you to show that our Great Demon Kingdom is open and friendly to other residing countries. This monthly gathering not only extends our hand to our old friends but also those countries which still doubt the sincerity of His Excellency."

"All right then let's make this happen, although I must say I'm still not that used to gatherings every now and then. What was the last reason we had a gathering last week?" Yuri said with little enthusiasm as he see his week with full schedule of Demon King _chores._

"It is a celebration for the King's Excellent Leadership, your Majesty," Lord von Christ answered promptly, "It is to show our gratefulness for your excellent ruling."

"Ah… I see…" Yuri turned to Conrad who gave him an understanding smile.

"What I don't understand," came Wolfram's shaking voice from behind Günter, "Is that why must the invitation be exclusive for WOMEN? Günter what's the meaning of this?"

Wolfram was shaking all over and Yuri had to deal with an exasperated sigh coming out of his lips while Günter deal with the blonde boy.

"Wolfram- it is also important for His Highness to be surrounded by female entities that would expand his knowledge about how to come in terms with them. Gwendal, Lady Celi and I agreed that His Majesty lacks the skills when he is dealing with ladies."

"But I am his fiancée! This is disrespect to my position! How do you think I would feel seeing him surrounded by cute women! How am I suppose to compete? Hell- I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO COMPETE!"

"I knew this was coming…" Yuri whispered as he looked at Conrad again. "Doesn't your brother realised his looks are more than enough to win ten women's approval to be the King's fiancée? Doesn't he realize those women would probably rather him more than me? With that looks of his?"

Conrad gave an honest smile, "Well, you see your Majesty, Wolfram is not at all too boastful of his looks. I think he doesn't even realize it himself. But I must disagree with your Highness saying that women would only choose him. I think some of them may favour your looks as well."

Yuri laughed heartly at that as he turned his eyes to Wolfram again, "You are being kind, Conrad, but your little brother's looks is more than all of us put together."

Conrad watched his younger brother.

"Yes, I agree."

"YURI!" Wolfram called urgently that alarmed him so much he had to look and see the pretty boy marching toward him, "As your fiancée I have the rights to tell you that I am NOT comfortable with these arrangements! Make a rule now that no one can go near you with ten meters' distance in all gatherings!"

"You are completely being unreasonable, Wolfram!"Günter lectured with a small frown, "The reason we have gatherings are to have our Majesty exposed to neighboring countries! It is a duty of a King-!"

"Yuri is not a display vase for everyone to gawk on!" He turned his green eyes to Yuri as if daring him to oppose him, "Yuri- go make the law already!"

Yuri felt a trickle of sweat escape the side of his head as Wolfram's familiar bossiness trapped him. It was a good thing the others were there; otherwise he would seemingly be the blonde boy's puppet.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, but that is really an irrational thinking, you know that already. Besides, haven't you still gotten pass with the engagement thing? I told you don't take it seriously anymore-"

Wolfram's face turned a shade of red and with how his mouth was curling, everyone in the vicinity knew what was coming-

"YOU UNFAITHFUL-" he had just started his screaming when the double doors opened, followed by a very familiar voice-

"If you don't want him- then give him to someone who deserves him."

Everybody's head turned as Waltorana von Bielefeld entered the King's throne haughtily with a man wearing the same important clothes behind him.

"Uncle?" Wolfram looked at his uncle from over his shoulder while leaning over Yuri who had also looked up at his sudden visitors.

"Lord von Bielefeld," Günter muttered with eyes expressing surprise, "What a sudden visit…"

"I come to claim my nephew to be with his rightful 'Destined One'."Waltorana declared proudly, outstretching his right arm to introduce formally, "Meet our court's right hand man's son, Lord Archinel Kiel von Rochefort!"

Everybody's eyes fell on the handsome man that walked before them. The moment Yuri saw Wolfram, he thought he had seen the King of all Good Looks in the whole wide world, only to be proven wrong yet again by another pretty boy! His hair has a shoulder length hair, much like that of Günter. It was sleek and shiny, with dark violet colour that could challenge the perfect violet night sky when it is lucid. His eyes were a deep shade of amethyst that seemed to pierce any being it would look upon. What seemed to take everybody's breath was his serene gaze; a serious, serene gaze that can melt anyone's resolve to hate him. It was moving.

"Good evening," he said in a voice so perfectly trained for formal occasions, that or he was just a perfect character, "I am Archinel Kiel von Rochefort. Pleased to meet you all. I have come here to take the hands of my destined person, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

As he said this, he looked straight up to Wolfram who blushed under his gaze.

"You- you- what's the meaning of this…?"

But even Lord Brat couldn't even refuse that look. Waltorana smiled at his favourite nephew's reaction and knew he was doing things for the better. Even he cannot afford to say _no_ to that Rochefort son, and when Kiel told him he wanted Wolfram, Waltorana immediately made plans to meet with his niece. It was after all a chance for Wolfram to be with someone that can equally surpass his looks.

And looks say it all. Even Yuri, who admittedly refuses his cute nephew, cannot say no to his plans either. The King should after all think he was being made a favour.

So all in all, it was a perfect plan to make. A perfect match to settle.

* * *

><p>Minutes later found Conrad, Wolfram and Yuri inside the King's quarters where Yuri was sitting comfortably behind his desk.<p>

"How can my uncle decide this on his own?" Wolfram raged, finally out of earshot from the 'Other Pretty Boy. "How can he disrespectfully ignore my engagement to Yuri?"

"C'mon Wolfram, your Uncle's plan is pretty amazing," Yuri piped up-

"SHUT UP, YOU INSENSIBLE WIMP!" Wolfram stormed with his fist banging the table, "I don't even know him! And even if he is very pretty I am not like you who becomes unfaithful after seeing someone with good looks in one go! I at least have my pride and honour!"

"Well sorry for being me," Yuri said, still smiling, "But you've got to admit, you two awfully match with each other. Really, Wolfram, I wouldn't mind you being engage to him if that's what you are so worried about."

It was a statement Yuri hadn't meant to offend someone at all, but it was enough to make Wolfram shut up for a whole minute. Conrad looked at his younger brother with a worried look. He opened his mouth to say something but Wolfram beat him up to it.

"You are really impossible. Fine, I officially revoke our engagement." He said through gritted teeth. "But that doesn't mean I want to get an official engagement right after I cancel my first one!"

He lashed a look to Yuri who still looked unaware of the damage he had done to the heart of the pretty boy and still kept a straight face.

"Wait till mother hears about this-!" Wolfram said with conviction in his emerald eyes, "I'm sure she won't-"

"OHH~ WOLF-CHAN~~~!"

The room door opened and in came the ex Demon Queen, Lady Celi, followed closely by Günter and Gwendal. She has the same look as her son, very pretty and extremely dashing, but quite differ in personality. If her youngest son was labelled 'The Brat', she was officially called, 'Love Hunter' by most whispers.

She walked in and pulled Wolfram into a big hug, sending his whole face down her breast like the usual routine, "I heard two pretty boys are after you- you cute little son of mine! You truly are a charmer, ne? You've got my skills, I just saw Lord von Rochefort myself, and I must say I approve of him if ever you revoke your engagement with King Yuri~"

"Mother-!" Wolfram cried in between gasps and breaths-

"You do?" Yuri said quite enthusiastically, "Well, that's much better! Wolfram just cancelled our engagement here! So he and Lord von Rochefort can go official!"

"Really?" Günter said in surprise as Gwendal looked over at Conrad who nodded, confirming the news. "Then that is settled. I thought we're going to have problem with Lord von Rochefort coming all the way here to duel with His Majesty for Wolfram's hand. I see no point in this meeting now."

"Wait a minute- who told you I want to be engage to him!" Wolfram's voice rang out from his mother's bosom. Pushing the ex-queen forcefully, he turned to everybody with his usual glare, "I dare anyone to force me into this ridiculous relationship! I hardly know the guy!"

"That can be arrange."said Waltorana's voice as he entered the room with a meaningful smile, "What a great news to hear that you and His Highness are no longer engage. This makes everything go easier."

Wolfram gritted his teeth.

"Uncle…" he started with his fist forming. Yuri saw this and immediately his face grew serious.

"Lord von Bielefeld," he started, standing up from where he was seated, "Even if my engagement with Wolfram has been revoked, I don't want anyone forcing him to any agreement. Let him have his free will."

Wolfram looked back at Yuri in relief as the others stared back at the King as well.

"Yuri…"

"Fine then," Waltorana said with much the same attitude, like a sweet poison, "I will leave it for Wolfram to decide of course. If that is also the case then allow me and Kiel to stay as your visitors for the next three days. I believe Lord von Rochefort here will be able to gain my nephew's favour in no time. Is that approved by everyone?"

"I approved," Celi raised her hand like an excited child. Gwendal and Conrad didn't say anything while Günter looked at Yuri. Wolfram was also looking at Yuri, and when his Uncle had finished his request, the blonde boy looked at Lord von Rochefort, whom he found looking transfixed at him.

Those amethyst orbs were irrefutable.

"Fine," he muttered after awhile as he walked out of the room, "Do what you want."

Kiel smiled as Wolfram walked past him. Wolfram saw it and blushed furiously.

Is this a new love story?

**-To Be Continued-**

_**Every body wants Wolfram!**_

_**Yuri just doesn't realize that!**_

_**This story will HEAT UP!**_

_**With gorgeous Kiel around~ **_

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	2. Sweep You Off Your Feet

**So Lots a Bishie!**

By:_WhiteGloves_

**_The excitement of writing fills me so dearly!_**

**_All Hail- WOLFRAM-SAMA!_**

**_Thank you very much for reading the first chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Sweep You Off Your Feet<strong>

Half an hour later after the incident with the Bielefeld, Yuri found himself lock inside the study room with none other than Günter.

"How come I always end up like this?" Yuri complained as he leaned his face on the study desk, looking bored and tired, "Günter, can't I have a break?"

Günter, who was standing in front of the desk, snapped his book close and surveyed Yuri with patient eyes, "Your Highness, you know how important it is for you to know the history of our Kingdom! Surely you are already aware that events in the past are significant for it determines the present and future!"

"I understand already, but still…" Yuri sighed in defeat and buried his face on the desk, "I wanna play ball with Conrad outside, or even bicker with Wolfram… anything but studying now! I feel like my soul's already leaving my body…"

"Your Majesty!" cried Günter in shock, "It's as if you are telling me you do not like our time together? When I am enjoying every moment of it-? No matter, your Majesty, Conrad is unavailable now. He, Lady Celi and Gwendal are having a meeting with Lord von Bielefeld at the moment regarding Wolfram's past affair with you and his new affair with Lord von Rochefort."

At this, Yuri smiled and looked up at Günter suddenly.

"Quite the change of the course, don't you think so, Günter? I'm sure Wolfram will perfectly be happy with that Archinel guy. Are they also at the meeting?"

Ginter shook his head, "I think Lord von Rochefort and Wolfram are together somewhere in the castle. Lord von Bielefeld insisted that Wolfram spend time with his future fiancée. That way they can become _more_ intimate in no time."

"Really?" Yuri straightened up thoughtfully, then after awhile he smiled again, "I hope it's not too much of a strain for him…"

"I'm sure Wolfram will just be fine." Günter assured him. Yuri looked at him meaningfully.

"Erm… I meant the other guy… haha…"

* * *

><p>"I assure you; I will not set my nephew to Kiel if I don't see him fit." Waltorana was telling the ex Demon Queen's family in the closed off meeting, "Kiel is from one of the Ten Noble families- that alone should be enough. But certainly that's not the only reason why I want him for Wolfram. He is also a skilled fighter, a proud Mazoku and a pride of the Rochefort family. There are so many reasons why he and Wolfram should be together- let their looks alone stand out! You saw him today, did you not? Didn't your eyes satisfy all your questions?"<p>

He laid his speech smoothly before him that left Gwendal and Conrad staring at him. Lady Celi did not say anything and continued drinking on her wine glass quietly.

"I won't have any problem with Lord von Rochefort if Wolfram decided to be with him," Gwendal said after awhile of silence, "But if he gave any sign that he does not want how things are proceeding then I will make sure to do something about it."

"And since His Highness has agreed to revoke his engagement with Wolfram then I do not have anything to say either," Conrad added quietly, "Only that- until Lord von Rochefort and Wolfram's engagement be officially proclaimed, I ask of you not to close the idea that His Highness and Wolfram might come to terms again. Those two had been together and been through a lot that I think the moment's impulsiveness of my younger brother affected their decision to revoke their engagement. So until then, I consider His Highness undecided about the matter."

"Are you playing with me, Lord Weller?" Waltorana asked testily, "Didn't you hear what His Highness said and confirmed? You were there, were you not? He did not seem too unhappy about the revocation! On the contrary, he looked relieved…"

"That is because he…" Conrad's frown was apparent as he stopped in mid sentence looking hesitant. He looked at Waltorana as if weighing him for a second, before saying more quietly, "As King Yuri's guardian it is my responsibility to advice him. Something I have not done yet...but I assure you this is not what His Highness really wants. I'm sure he would not allow the revocation-"

"He already did, Lord Weller," Waltorana cut in, as he looked at Conrad icily this time, "In any case; it is not _my_ responsibility if he commits one of the greatest regret in his life. My only concern is the happiness of my_ nephew- _your _brother,_ whom you seem willing to set aside for the Demon King's well being."

Conrad's eyes flashed at the statement but he kept his mouth close after Gwendal shot him a look.

"I think that is being unfair, my brother-in-law, dear," Lady Celi looked at Waltorana through her big emerald eyes, "My sons are doing their best for our Kingdom after all. I'm sure my son, Conrad, here is concerned about Wolfram as much as he is to His Majesty."

Waltorana smirked, "Well- if we talk about who he would rather-"

"In any case-" Lady Celi's voice rang through the whole room as she set her wine glass down and stood up from her chair, "I see no problem with my youngest son being with Lord Rochefort! Love is so mysterious and powerful that it can infect anyone it wants to! It can be found when the heart is set to find it! I want my son to experience the eternal flow of love I have experienced in this world! Let him experience the wonders of the heart and make his choice he would not regret!"

She declared all this with energy that left the others staring at her sudden dramatic choice of words. After giving a tinkling laugh, she looked at them all with her untroubled eyes and said, "Gentlemen, you are forgetting who his mother is. I'm sure Wolfram will be fine on his own."

Waltorana smiled at the ex Demon queen and gave her an approving nod while Gwendal merely closed his eyes in deep in thinking. Conrad on the other hand, looked serious as he gave the old Bielefeld a look.

* * *

><p>Wolfram could not comprehend how he found himself alone in a room with his supposedly new suitor, Archinel. From the moment they had sat opposite each other over a cup of tea, neither has spoken a word yet. Wolfram actually had his arms crossed in front of him which he learned that would usually intimidate other people. That was how he wanted <em>him<em> to feel- intimidated.

When after another minute, neither still spoke, Wolfram was force to look up and meet those amethyst that so make him uncomfortable. He found the orbs looking at him directly as he did, and found himself squirming inside. _Now, who is intimidated? _He thought, gulping.

"W- well?" he stammered, trying to sound demanding, "Are we just going to stare at one another and never use our mouth to talk?"

Archinel just looked at him through his melting gaze that made Wolfram feel like he was being thoroughly examined to the soul. Then, to his utter amazement, the noble boy smiled- a smile so flashy he thought he was going to have a dream about it.

"I kind of find it interesting to just look at you." Archinel said in a voice deep enough to melt a maiden's heart, "No matter how long I look, I can never get tired of your face."

Wolfram knew his face turned red for the sudden complement as he felt it burn up.

_What's with this guy? Yuri's never like this…_

"A-ahem," Wolfram cleared his throat to cover up for his embarrassed face, "L-look- I know you are here to ask for my hand… but let's make things clear- okay? How did you know about me in the first place?"

Archinel closed his eyes simply at the question and Wolfram was struck by how attractive one being can look with eyes close.

"I saw you a year ago, on a banquet in a ship. You were with your mother and everyone was surrounding you… That's the first time I saw you, but I already felt you are my destined one. I had this urge to meet you but I cannot offer myself to you before. This is the only time I am able to pluck the courage to finally come after you. And this time, I'm not letting you away."

Archinel opened his eyes and Wolfram found himself staring directly at them again. How a person can know their destined person, Wolfram wanted to ask, but at that moment something distracted him. Archinel's right hand had reach for him on the table and was giving him an encouraging squeeze.

"I will make you mine," Archinel suddenly said in his serious voice that sent all Wolfram's senses numb, "Give me a chance and I shall make you the happiest being in all Shin Makoku, I promise you that. All I ask in return, is you give me your love."

Wolfram was lost for words for those heated dialogues. Was this how it was to be in love? If so, then Yuri and him…

Remembering Yuri, Wolfram suddenly pulled his hand from Archinel and stood up straight with his eyes hidden behind the shadows of his blonde hair.

"L-let's go outside, shall we? Darn, it's pretty hot in here…"

"Wolfram," Archinel's serious voice reached him and Wolfram stopped walking halfway through the door, "I will make you see me. I will make you accept me. In my own way you will realise that we are meant to be."

Wolfram glanced back a little, but then decided to not say anything and continued out of the door way. Archinel stood up and watched as the blonde boy went out of the room. Narrowing his amethyst eyes and smirking, he followed.

* * *

><p>"How did your meeting go, Conrad?" Yuri asked as he and Conrad walked along the hall way carrying their baseball stuff hours later, "Did you all agree to it that Wolfram should marry already? After all, he is older than he looks, right?"<p>

Conrad gave him a short, meaningful smile and then looked straight ahead of him, "It didn't go exactly as I was expecting, but mother and Gwendal both agreed we let things unfold on its own. When it is the right time to act then we will… for now, we allow Wolfram to deal with his own circumstance…"

"Wow, sounds pretty supportive of you guys," Yuri grinned up at him as he swung the bat on his shoulder, "But I guess that's how families act. How do you think those two are doing now, huh?"

Conrad suddenly stopped walking. Yuri glanced at him with question in his eyes, but he was surprised to see Conrad looking at him so seriously.

"Conrad-?"

"Your Highness… do you really think it wise to have your relationship with Wolfram-?"

"YURI!"

Wolfram's sudden shout rang through the hall way that cut across whatever Conrad was saying. He and Yuri looked around to see the blonde boy marching toward them with his face very red.

"Wolfram," Yuri smiled as he saw him coming, "Long time no see, what have-?"

"You insufferable wimp!" Wolfram shouted as he grabbed Yuri by the collar and shook him nonstop, "How could you let me go through this-! If you didn't let me revoke our engagement then I wouldn't have to put up with _him!_"

"Wait- Wolfram! What are you talking about?" Yuri asked in confusion as he grabbed the blonde boy's wrist to stop his shaking, "I don't understand-"

"Hello, your Majesty."

Yuri saw Wolfram froze in cold sweat; something that most people do only when Anissana's name was mentioned. Looking pass the blonde boy, Yuri saw Archinel walking towards them with a smile on his lips. To Yuri's surprise, however, Archinel was no longer wearing his formal clothes, but a normal tunic and leggings that made him look at home in the castle. His good looks did not falter, though, as he still looked so stunning as ever with his hair neatly tied behind him.

"Lord von Rochefort, hello there," Yuri manage to say as he felt Wolfram move to hide inches behind him. Looking closely, he recognized the _Anissana Reaction_ to the blonde boy.

"Please, call me Archinel, your Majesty." He said with voice so deep Yuri thought he was an actor. Archinel gave Conrad a nod before laying eyes on Wolfram who was staring at him warily.

"Why did you suddenly run, Wolfram? I told you I'd swept you off your feet if you try and escape our sparring session."

"Moron- who'd wanna fight with a monster like you!" Wolfram shouted heatedly as he looked at the demon. Then pointing a finger at Archinel, Wolfram turned to Conrad and said, "Conrad! I swear his skills are- _are really crazy_! He stopped me ten times in our fight before he- before he-"

Wolfram's face turn brick red this time that madeYuri blink.

"Don't you think it's private to talk about _our_ stuff?" Archinel said with a hint of teasing as he walked forward and stood in front of Wolfram, "Anyways, be that as it may, we are still not finished, I will take you back now."

ToYuri and Conrad's surprise, Archinel swept Wolfram off his feet and put him on his shoulder like a bag of sack. He then smiled at the two as Wolfram protested behind him.

"Hey- lemme go you jerk!"

"Forgive us for the sudden commotion, your Majesty," Archinel gaveYuri a smile, "My fiancée is as energetic as usual. We will take our leave then."

Giving Conrad another nod, Archinel turned his back on them with Wolfram on his shoulder.

"Yuri- hey wait! I said put me down you good for nothing monster! YURI!" Wolfram was shouting all over the place, "Put me down or I'll smother you with fire-!"

"C'mon, Wolfram, stay put or I'll carry you in my arms."

"You- you jerk!"

Yuri and Conrad watched as the couple disappeared at the corner with Wolfram's screams still heard. Conrad gave a small sigh as he watched his brother and his future fiancée interact. It was so natural of Wolfram to act like that. He was just thinking that maybe the engagement might not be bad for his youngest brother when Yuri spoke,

"Since when did those two become so close?"

Conrad's eyes widened as he heard Yuri's voice. It sounded upset. Looking down at his Majesty, he found Yuri still staring after the two with a lost look in his eyes.

"Your Highness…"

Yuri blinked. The lost look was gone.

"Oh, what am I saying? I guess- I was just surprised they can get along like that so fast- anyways, lets continue, Conrad! We can still catch sunlight if we hurry! Seriously, I can't last a day without baseball practice!"

As he said this, Yuri had hurried toward the opposite side of where they were heading. Conrad watched him in concern.

"Hurry, Conrad!"

As Conrad followed Yuri, one thing was on his mind. Whatever he said in the meeting that afternoon to Lord von Bielefeld, Conrad was afraid that he might be correct after all…

**-To Be Continued-**

**_I, too, would always swept Wolfram off his feet!_**

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	3. Deepening Bonds

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

_**Of Wolfram and Archinel!**_

_**Is this really love?**_

_**Thank you for Reading! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Deepening Bonds<strong>

"Ahh~ finally a room all to myself!" Yuri cried in ecstasy as he stretched his arms upward, "I've been longing for this all my life! I never thought a day would come when I can finally sleep all alone in this room! You know its cause your brother always hog the whole bed! Sometimes he even sleeps on me, can you believe that?"

"I can," Conrad smiled as he watch Yuri fix the bed, "He is not really that disciplined in bed."

"You said it," Yuri grinned, "I wonder where he will sleep tonight seeing as he's not my fiancée anymore…but if doesn't have any place to sleep to, then maybe I can give him the bed and I'll sleep on the floor-"

"YURI!"

Yuri and Conrad stared at the doorway as the impending footsteps of the blonde boy came.

"Wolfram… are you okay?" Yuri asked as Wolfram entered the room looking thoroughly flustered and embarrassed, "Why are you so sweaty? Didn't you take a bath?"

"Don't talk about bathing in front of me!" Wolfram said as he held on to his clothes. "That- that guy just told me he would scrub my back when we take a bath together!"

Conrad observed his brother as Yuri looked at Wolfram with a sly look.

"Well- now you have a taste of your own medicine! Isn't that what you've been forcing to do to me even though I don't want it? Now, there you have it! Now you know how I feel!"

"But…"Wolfram stammered but wasn't able to defend himself well so he looked at the King in a odd way. His eyes then fell to the blanket sheets on Yuri's arm and instantly understood what was happening in the room. Gritting his teeth in anger and completely forgetting about his previous problem, Wolfram shouted with all his might, "SO! You are really planning to get rid of me from this room, aren't you? You heartless wimp!"

And he snatched his blanket and pillow from Yuri's hands.

"Hey, don't accuse me!" Yuri said in defence, "I am just doing what's right! We're no longer engage, thus you cannot sleep with me anymore!"

Wolfram's eyes seethed in anger and hurt, and for a second Yuri thought the blonde boy would explode again. Wolfram may have, but then a familiar deep voice said from the doorway,

"If that's the case, then you'll sleep with me tonight, Wolfram."

Yuri looked up and saw the familiar face of Lord von Rochefort who was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. He was leaning on the door with his usual gaze transfixed at Wolfram. Admittedly amazed, Yuri couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at the demon.

"Shut up, you other jerk!" Yuri heard Wolfram shout. For a split second, Yuri found himself glad that Wolfram hated the noble demon, but as he looked at the blonde boy, he was surprised to see that Wolfram's face was red and blushing. "We are not official yet, how can I sleep in your room? And in any case- stop following me around!"

"I cannot do that," Archinel said in a deep voice as he crossed the distance between himself and Wolfram, "I'm your fiancée, after all."

"so not yet-!" Wolfram cut across him-

"So then make it official. We're only both waiting for your answer. In any case, let's not disturb his Majesty's rest."

Archinel grabbed Wolfram by the wrist. For a moment, Yuri thought Archinel had looked at him strangely as he pulled Wolfram toward the doorway. Was it his imagination?

"Hey- stop pulling- let me go!"

"You can sleep in my room, don't worry I won't do anything suspicious for your liking," Yuri could hear Archinel say as he and Wolfram disappeared on the door toward the hall, "That is- until we are engage. Also- aren't we suppose to take a bath?"

"You- you pervert!" Wolfram's voice was impossible to block.

Conrad pressed his lips together as the two vanished and wondered idly if his youngest brother was really okay with everything. That was when he remembered Yuri still standing quietly beside him.

"Your Majesty…" he started

"They're a noisy bunch, don't you think so, Conrad?"

"Ah… yes… both their characters match with the other."

"So you think they really match, huh?"

Conrad looked at his Highness but Yuri was looking away so it was impossible to see his expression.

"My thoughts are not important," Conrad said after awhile, "Wolfram's happiness is all I want."

Yuri remained silent as he looked by the bed, which he now find lacking with the familiar flamboyant bishounen in his pink, seductive sleeping gown. Yuri wondered for a moment if Archinel was trustworthy enough and not easily seduced of Wolfram's attractive look because then- Yuri's eyes widened as his thoughts got the best of him so shook his head at once.

"What am I thinking? Anyways- I want to rest now, Conrad…"

Conrad knew that voice and had to close his eyes.

"Yes, your Majesty. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>The sunlight was streaming through the gap of the window curtain into the room. Birds chirp outside the warm weather. It was daylight.<p>

Wolfram had become aware of his surroundings. Everything seemed to be peaceful and quiet. Breathing a sigh, he snugly dug his head on his soft pillow. Clearly, sleeping had never been so comfortable. He felt someone stir beside him and knew someone was there without opening his eyes. Has Yuri woken up, he wondered, but he kept his eyes closed. He was drifting into another state of dream when a voice in his head told him it's time to open his eyes. If he doesn't, Yuri might leave him for breakfast again…

And he felt someone breathing so close to his face that stirred some unconscious thoughts. He also felt a hand touching his face. Is Yuri making a move on him?

_That wimp?_ A familiar voice inside his head questioned, _that's impossible._

So then, who would dare try and stir him in such a close state? Aside from the King, his mother and brothers, he, Wolfram, would never allow anyone to touch him so daringly.

And so he opened his eyes and saw a Celtic being smiling at him from a close distance. Wolfram blinked as he tried to recognize the beautiful face looking at him a couple of centimetres away. The guy was so pretty that Wolfram felt it was okay for them to stay that way- with the being lying next to him in the bed while leaning on his one arm and watching him so fondly.

"Good morning, my Wolf." said the familiar deep voice that numbed all Wolfram's senses, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Wolfram froze as everything came flooding to him. He remembered that face.

"ARRGHH!"

And the whole castle shook.

Yuri came dashing to the vacant room Wolfram used as sanctuary the night he could not sleep in the King's quarters anymore.

"Wolfram—what's wrong?" Yuri asked as he skidded inside the room in his pyjamas. He was directly hit by a pillow in the face by Wolfram who seemed to be in a fit.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Yuri grabbed the pillow from the floor and looked at the two. He saw Wolfram standing across the room in his pink dress, breathing heavily with his face very red it can compete with a tomato. Archinel was standing a few meters opposite him with arms held up in front of him.

"Calm down, Wolf, I didn't do anything—I promise!" Archinel was saying through a half smile as if he was enjoying himself. "I was just watching you sleep, that's all!"

"Who told you that you can come in my room freely as you please! I don't remember giving you permission to! How dare you-!"

"Well- I am your 'will-be-fiancé', you cannot shut me out forever, Wolfram." Archinel gave the blonde boy a piercing look that made him- if possible- turn even redder, "As your future husband, I am oblige to watch over you anytime and anywhere. Don't tell me you don't know that sort of tradition of ours?"

Wolfram bit his lower lip in anger, but he argued no more. Archinel looked pleased when it seemed that Wolfram has given up the idea of shouting, so he walked over him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Would you want me to help you get in your clothes?" he offered willingly.

Wolfram's ears popped and even Yuri seemed taken aback-

"You- YOU PERVERT!" Wolfram shouted for the entire world to hear.

* * *

><p>That morning's breakfast was full of chuckles and smiles as the two supposedly 'New Lovers' shared the story. Lady Celi seemed genuinely happy for the two, even stating that true lovers do spring unconditional emotions when they are alone together. Waltorana's smile was from ear to ear. Even Günter was congratulating the two lovers for their 'unexpected progress' in love, even saying it was something that Wolfram was not able to gain for the past years with the Demon King.<p>

"Let's… not mention that, shall we?" Yuri said with a trickle of sweat on the side of his head, "After all, this is Wolfram and Archinel's debut in the breakfast table! And just look at the breaking news they have-"

As Yuri blabbed on, Wolfram gave him one significant look, before dropping his gaze on the floor. Conrad, who had been watching him closely, knew exactly that his brother was not happy at how the King was dealing with the whole affair.

Archinel, too, had seen the blond boy's expression. He raised his wine glass to his lips and drank it whole. Then giving Yuri a look which the King found surprising, Archinel looked at the others and smiled warmly.

"King Yuri's right, let's not mention the_ past _anymore. I don't want my fiancé to be thinking about his previous engagements before I… It makes very jealous you see…"

Wolfram and the others looked up at him, and the blonde boy couldn't help but turn red for the last time in his long life.

"Ohh~" Lady Celi giggled as she put her palms together in delight, "I can feel Lord von Rochefort's love all the way here~ hmmm~ Aren't you lucky, Wolf-chan?"

Wolfram didn't answer but kept his eyes on his food. Yuri blinked at Archinel who continued looking at Wolfram piercingly. He had never seen anyone so outspoken and confident; and he had never seen Wolfram look so embarrass yet pleased at the same time. Wait… Wolfram looked pleased? Yuri frowned at this new discovery.

"Ahem," Günter suddenly cut in, "For another circumstance in our plate, may I remind you all of tonight's gathering with all lady visitors from different countries. This gathering is for His Highness to show he is willing to extend hands to any foreign countries that would want to have ties with the Demon Kingdom. It is also a gathering solely for His Majesty to explore how to interact with the opposite gender."

"Oh, yeah, that too…" Yuri said distractedly.

"All preparations are being made as we speak," Günter told him as everyone listened, "In tonight's ball all you have to worry about, your Majesty, is how to come in agreement with all the lady of each invited country. Not only will they be interested in you as the Demon King, your Majesty, but the fact that you are already uncommitted would cause stir among the women. That is why I am asking his Majesty to be careful…"

"You don't have to worry about me, Günter," Yuri laughed, "I can handle dragons and all that, surely ladies would come off easy… erm.. wouldn't they?"

"Don't be too sure, your Highness," Conrad said quietly, "But with my experience with some of the ladies, they can become quite handful… more than a dragon, I mean…"

"You don't mean that, right?" Yuri asked as he looked around. He noticed Wolfram was not looking his way.

"Well, you are no longer engaged," Günter continued, "It is a possibility…"

"And speaking of engagements," Waltorana spoke at last again, "Why don't we announce Wolfram's betrothal to Kiel? Surely a gathering like that is all we need to make it official?"

Everyone in the vicinity turned to the elder Bielefeld.

"Isn't that too early?" Conrad asked with a serious look, "Wolfram and Lord von Rochefort-"

"Are in good terms already considering that it is only their second day," Waltorana finished for Conrad, "In any case, Wolfram, what do you think about announcing your engagement?"

Wolfram looked up sharply from where he was sitting and stared transfixed at his uncle, "I have not decided yet… please give me more time, Uncle…"

Waltorana blinked at his nephew while Archinel closed his eyes patiently.

"I do not mind waiting," he said as he raised his wine glass to his lips again, "After all, where is the thrill of the price if it is easily won?"

He gave Wolfram a wink who merely rolled his eyes at him. Waltorana looked uncertain for a moment as he looked from one boy to another.

"Then the engagement shall wait," Lady Celi said as a final word while smiling at everyone, "Now, lets not spoil our breakfast, gentlemen!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think Wolfram feels like he is being forced to do the engagement, Conrad?" Yuri asked his godfather as they walk along the castle corridors an hour later, "I mean, I am basing this because of the last time I saw his reaction. He was so against it."<p>

Conrad gave Yuri a knowing smile.

"Oh? Has His Majesty suddenly recognized his feelings for Wolfram?" he asked in jest.

"Stop kidding around- you know I'm only concerned about Wolfram after all. He's been a good friend to me all along… I just want to make sure that he is happy that's all…"

Conrad nodded as if to agree, "Well, it is hard to tell. Knowing Wolfram, he has been devoted to you for the past years. It's really hard to tell if he hasn't developed any certain feelings for his Majesty-"

Yuri shot Conrad a look of disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding-! Him to me?"

"It's possible, sire, we told you the Demon Tribe has different beliefs than in your world. In any case, Wolfram is not someone who would follow someone's demands- especially if it's about his emotions. If he really disapproves of Lord von Rochefort he would frankly declare it to the world. That is how I know my youngest brother to be. The fact that he isn't doing any declaration of war against anyone can only mean one thing... that there is a possibility that he has seen something to Lord von Rochefort."

Yuri did not say anything and Conrad let the King's silence as they walked along the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>Wolfram gave Archinel a gloating look. The blonde boy gripped his sword in his hand while another sword was on the floor. It was Archinel's.<p>

"Ha." Wolfram smirked proudly as he kept his eyes on his opponent, "And you think I can never defeat you…"

Archinel's handsome features did not get lessen even though he looked sweaty and tired himself. It was mid afternoon and the two were still in the practice area. Both bishounens were breathing very fast after the whole afternoon's nonstop sparring. It was just moments ago when Wolfram successfully unarmed Archinel. The practice had been worth it after all…

"Well done…" Archinel said as he rubbed a trickle of sweat from his chin, "I did not see that coming… I am really impressed."

Wolfram smirked again as he stood straight. "I would have said 'I don't need any compliment'… but that coming from you, I guess it's okay."

The blonde boy took Archinel's sword from the floor and passed it to him. Archinel took the sword, but then grabbed Wolfram's arm in the process. And he stared at Wolfram transfixed who suddenly felt rigid. Wolfram knew now that something was wrong with those amethyst eyes. That or he, Wolfram, was just a scardy mazoku. Of course, it is normal to Demon Tribe to have such appealing look. But this person in front of him was beyond his description of _normal._ It was highly unnatural for a demon to be beautiful like that! Günter cannot even compete with him, not even Yuri!

Then, the Rochefort lad gave him a smile.

Wolfram knew something was horribly wrong the moment that boy gave him such a smile. Demons are not made to smile like that! Surely some work of magic was going on? Because then… such a handsome guy was impossible to begin with… but Lord von Rochefort was there to prove his doubts. Wolfram couldn't help but blush.

"We've played enough," Archinel said in his deep voice as he pulled the blond boy closer, "What you say we take a bath together? You have escaped me once, you cannot escape me again."

Wolfram blinked.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>_

_**And so their relationship has deepened!**_

_**Next chapter is the awaited social gathering and the... bath?**_

_**LOL! Wolfram is worth any bath tub!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! :)**_


	4. Maoh's Acknowledgement

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_For everyone who likes Archinel... we're all in the same side! _**

**_Read on!^^_**

**_This is still Yuram btw~ don't worry!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Maoh's Acknowledgement <strong>

Meanwhile, around the castle...

"Your Highness- that's not the proper way of how you ask a girl to dance! You need to bow your head like this—no—no that's too low for a King—How many times must I tell you?" Günter cried for the third time that afternoon as he and Yuri were left to practice 'The-Proper-Way' in the office again. They had been at it for two hours straight. Yuri made a face and dropped himself on the chair behind him.

"Oh, Günter! Please tell me I can take a break!"

"But your Majesty, the ball is tonight! You still need to practice at least 16 other proper ways of how to ask ladies from different countries to dance with you without offending them!"

"16? What the heck, asking girls to dance from both worlds are both troublesome…" Yuri sighed rolling his eyes, "At least from my school you just have to act...well, I don't know... I wonder if I asked Wolfram- even if he has another fiancé, would he let me dance him…?"

Günter blinked at Yuri for his sudden statement.

"Saying that all of a sudden…Well… your Highness, since it's you- the Demon King—then yes, I believe Wolfram can grant it even with Lord von Rochefort around. It will be considered a great honour."

"Really?" Yuri looked at Ginter in disbelief, "Wow… I'm really that powerful, am I?"

And he pondered for awhile as Günter watched him.

"Your Highness," Günter whispered after awhile, "If you don't mind my intrusion…Is this okay with you? Wolfram getting married to another demon? You two have spent a long time together after all…"

Yuri stared transfixed at him looking thoughtful, "A long time…huh…?" he muttered after awhile.

"Are you happy for him?" Günter asked again after awhile of silence.

The King shot him a surprise look, and then said rather heartily, "Well—I'm sure happy for him. Things have been too complicated and mixed for the two of us that sometimes I think Wolfram really does love me like a real lover. But of course, that can't be since I'm sure he felt only obliged to follow with the Kingdom's rules and all that. I know Wolfram quite well now and know he is most loyal to the Kingdom. But now, with Lord von Rochefort around Wolfram would have a chance to be with someone who loves him..."

Günter blinked. "Why, Your Majesty, don't you think Wolfram loves you?"

"Eh?" Yuri stared at Günter, "Well… that can't be… right?"

The King was struck by how Günter had looked so serious all of a sudden.

"Your Highness, Lord von Bielefeld's affection is clear. And if you are still worried about our tradition- I told you before that gender preference does not matter in our world…"

"Well- I know that, but it's different to where I grew up!" Yuri suddenly found himself arguing with his tutor, "I know Demon Kingdom's culture now… Anyway, even if he does love me, if I cannot give the same love then that would be too unfair for him… And I am still unsure myself—I mean this is Wolfram we're talking about! How can I—"

Yuri stopped as Günter kept his serious face. There were only a few times in the long run that Yuri had seen Günter look so serious, and whenever he does, it would always suggest that he thinks something is wrong with whatever is happening around him. But Günter did not say anymore as he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"So in other words you do not trust your feelings for him?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Yuri frowned this time. Günter frowned too, but then shook his head in the end.

"I believe you are tired, your Highness. You can take a rest now."

And Günter turned around without another word, leaving Yuri too surprised and confused at the same time.

* * *

><p>Whatever happened with Günter was something Yuri was still pondering on as he walked around the castle into his room. It was already mid afternoon and everyone around the castle was preparing for the gathering. Even Conrad, who was always by his side, had to attend to some security measures. Now Yuri was left inside his room with nothing to do but wait for the right time. He had just finished fixing the bed when Murata walked in his room which he found surprising. The jolt of surprise he showed was too much, though, that made the Great Wise Man a bit suspicious.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked Ken Murata in an exasperated sort of voice. Murata was standing by the doorway looking extremely pleased with himself.

"It's obvious, isn't? I'm here to attend the grand ball," Murata answered with a smile, "I heard it will be solely full of girls! You don't expect me to be sticking around Earth when Blood Pledge Castle is filled of all beauties around Shin Makoku, do you?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair near the desk "You really never let any opportunities like this go by, huh?" Yuri muttered as he looked at Murata who walked close to him, "I mean- if you are looking for girlfriends why not look on Earth? Surely there will be some blind girl who'd go for you, right?"

"You're being kind," Murata looked over the bed, "Ladies from our Great Demon Kingdom surely interests me as well… and speaking of girls… where's yours?"

Yuri followed Murata's line of sight and saw that he was looking on the bed.

"What? You mean Wolfram? Do you need a new pair of glasses, Murata? He's a boy you know,"

"And so?" Murata gave Yuri a look which the King found surprising, "That doesn't stop me from secretly admiring him, you know? He also fits the description of my ideal partner, and if you weren't his fiancé I would have gone after him as well."

Yuri suddenly gave Murata a sharp look. No—it was more like an angry glare. Murata's glasses flashed when he noticed it.

"Stop joking around, Wolfram won't have you anyway." Yuri snapped as he looked away. Then, finding himself pissed all of a sudden, Yuri breathed a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry… In any case, he's not my fiancé anymore, but you still can't go after him as he already has a new suitor…mind you, you don't stand a chance."

"Haha… I'm sorry, is this new suitor a good looking one, because mind you, Wolfram is an extremely attractive person- I think lots of people think you're the only one match to him."

"Then all of you are blind. My looks are nowhere near him! Why don't you people realise that?"

Murata grinned. "Indeed. Lord von Bielefeld is more attractive than you are."

"You and you being Casanova, and your unique taste," Yuri muttered with a sigh, "In any case, I'm glad you're here. Conrad and everybody else are busy. I realized I really can't disturb them. And Wolfram… well- he has his own affair now so I can't disturb him too… he's probably busy trying to run away from Lord von Rochefort… haha…"

Murata noticed the change in the King's tone of voice.

"Oh you poor soul, finding yourself all alone," Murata teased him, "Don't you worry, our arms will be filled with girls tonight, so you have to cheer up."

"You sound so creepy. In any case- like you said, ladies from this world also interests me… and I am free man..."

Yuri stopped talking the moment he said this. It was as if saying it out loud with his own lips was going to make it a painful memory. What's with that all of a sudden?

"Oh?" Murata raised his eyes at the King. Yuri's snappy remark about going after Wolfram awhile ago interested the Great best friend after all, "And you're okay with all of these?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Yuri frowned as he looked out of the window, "I got him off my back, didn't I? I mean- I really can't marry a guy, Murata, you know that!"

"No, I don't know that." Murata closed his eyes, "You know Yuri, as the Demon King you should learn to accept the tradition of your Kingdom. Your affair with Lord von Bielefeld was a good example of it. Accepting him truly was your job. And surely you cannot deny his feelings for you?"

Yuri did not speak. He remained quiet for a long time before he gave Murata another exasperated look and said through gritted teeth, "Say, are you here to lecture me about getting him back? That since it seems true he does love me I should do something about it?"

Murata inclined his head a little to the left, "You can say that-"

"I don't want to hear any of it!"

Murata opened his eyes in surprise. Yuri's voice had gotten stronger in anger all of a sudden and this fit made the Great Wise Man blink. He really did touch a nerve this time as he saw Yuri clench his fist on the table.

"You really don't have to tell me anything," Yuri continued with his voice shaking as a new found anger in his heart boiled up, "I… everything's going so fast right now that I don't know how to feel about things… One moment everything was fine, and then the next Wolfram was gone with this new guy always beside him… what's the deal with that? I got so used to him being around, but now he's with someone else. Isn't that a weird twist? But… this new guy seemed to be really looking after him. I sure hell have no rights to say anything about it. I was the one who sent him away in the first place… so why should I go after him?"

"So you're saying that you really want to go after him?" Murata asked. Yuri's eyes widened as he suddenly realised he was saying more than he meant to. He looked up at Murata with round eyes as if he had no idea what he was just talking about.

"Go after him? Stop kidding around."

Murata frowned.

"Hmmm… well, you sure look like you're working hard about it."

Yuri gave him a confuse look. "Murata…"

"In any case— I thought I was invited here by the Great One because of the ball… I didn't think a serious business like this will be presented to me… all I can do is to sigh."

And Murata gave a long sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri frowned at his best friend and then stood up, "All of you guys are acting strange. Its like you're all telling me that letting Wolfram go was a bad idea—"

"Oh- you got our message!" Ken Murata grinned. "And how can you tell you're not in love with him when all the while you are keeping one of his cute pink dresses here?"

Murata pulled out Wolfram's pink sleeping gown from the drawer that surprised even the King.

"What the heck- how many gowns like that does he own? Give me that, I'll give it back to him!"

And Yuri raced down the corridor without another word at the Great best friend wise man. He—the Great best friend wise man—smiled after the King while shaking his head.

"Really, Shibuya… you just can't wait to see him, can you?"

* * *

><p>Before Yuri knows it, he was almost in the vacant room Wolfram was using. He knew he was in a hurry to see him, it had been awhile since he and Wolfram had an actual talk. For the first time in his life he was seeking his friend, his long term bedroom mate that constantly pestered him. The pretty boy whom he was used to being dragged around with… the idea of seeing him that moment filled him with excitement.<p>

But that moment's event inside the pretty boy's room was something Yuri did not expect. As he approached it close, he heard voices from the inside that made him stop dead in his tracks just by the doorway.

"Like hell I'd come with you to your lands! Do you want me to fry you alive-?"

"Listen to me, Wolfram," Archinel's familiar voice made Yuri clench his teeth. "You have to understand—"

"Wait—Archinel—!" Yuri heard Wolfram shout and this outcry made him step inside to see what's happening.

"Wolfram-!"

He saw Wolfram pinned on the wall by Archinel's arm. The two looked as the King went inside without knocking. The scene made Yuri's emotion flair up.

"Yuri?" Wolfram blinked at the King, "what are you doing here?"

It was not the words he was expecting for Wolfram to say. Yuri felt his ears go red as the lovers looked at him from where they were standing as if pinning the blond boy on the wall was a natural thing. At the least, he was expecting Wolfram to call for his help, but the emerald eyes looked at him in confusion and question. So he was intruding their moment together, huh?

"I- I'm sorry." Yuri looked away from them, "I just thought something was wrong… in any case I brought your dressing gown… you forgot it in our- I mean- _my_ room."

Wolfram merely blinked, then whispered, "Thanks."

That's all?

Yuri looked at Wolfram so suddenly that made the blond boy look at him curiously. The King's expression was vehement, that much was clear. So Wolfram turned to Archinel first, who was also watching the King closely and said, "Hey- get off me, will you? We can continue our discussion- now get off—!"

Archinel kept his eyes on the King as Wolfram walked to him to get his dress.

"Yuri- do you still need anything?" he asked gently as he stared at Yuri.

"Me? Need anything? No—I already got everything I want. I guess I can also say the same for you." Yuri said in a hollow voice that surprised Wolfram.

"Yuri-?"

"I suppose you are really happy. Well- I'm also happy for you. Really. So I hope you won't disturb me with your constant whines about Lord von Rochefort. I just noticed you keep on running to me every time you have problem with him. It's annoying me."

Wolfram's eyes went round in shock. Archinel eyed Yuri piercingly.

"Yuri-!" Wolfram whispered in disbelief as the King left without another word. "What the-!"

And Yuri ran all the way back to his room, leaving Wolfram confused and Archinel with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p>The banquet that night was full of ladies from different nation and the Demon Tribe accepted them all with hospitality. All were wearing glamorous gowns and the food was well made. Even the music was light to the ear. Everyone was having a great time with all the chatting and dancing. The ladies whom brought some male companions with them as escorts seemed to be enjoying themselves.<p>

"What a shame," Murata was saying to Yuri as they stand in the middle of everything, "All the ladies brought their own escorts, so how are we suppose to meet them without having their guys glare at us?"

"It must be women's instincts that made them invite their own escorts," Conrad answered with a small smile, "In any case, I suppose they are enjoying, and that is what our true goal is…"

"Well, that's hardly our main goal," Murata looked on his left side, "Our real main goal is to have the ladies acquainted with Shibuya here… but in his current situation… he'd scare the ladies away…"

Conrad looked over to Yuri who was standing quietly behind him. Yuri had been quiet for the rest of the banquet, saying only a few words when asked. He had done well in greeting all ladies at the start of the feast, but an hour after, the King had suddenly fell into this cold demeanour no one can understand where had came from. Conrad looked at the King in concern.

"He's been like that since he came back from Wolfram's quarters but he won't tell me anything. I wonder what happened then…" Murata told Conrad as they watch Yuri get bumped to by one lady who blushed to see that it was the King. Yuri gave the girl a small smile and then walked off as if nothing happened. "Geez… so this is a depressed Shibuya, huh? You'd think he found Wolfram and Lord von Rochefort kissing, huh?"

Conrad did not answer but merely followed the King with his eyes. He then looked over to Wolfram who was with their mother, Lady Celi, and Uncle Waltorana. Frowning at this, Conrad looked around his brother. Where was his perfect lover?

And then Conrad saw his dark violet, velvet like hair moving to where Yuri had vanished. It was also impossible not to notice Lord von Rochefort moving as all the ladies he passed on nearly followed him all the way out the banquet. Conrad's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Yuri heaved a deep sigh as he walked along the dark corridor of the castle. He knew sneaking out from the gathering like that would earn him another line on Gwendal's forehead and a lecture from Günter. But he just couldn't stand it. All the while he was sensitive to Wolfram's gaze. He knew the young Beilefeld was watching him—well, Wolfram's been watching him like before, but tonight was different… It was because he said those things. All those unnecessary things.<p>

Flatly telling himself, Yuri couldn't argue to it: he sounded like a jealous lover.

"Oh man…" he said to himself as he scratched his hair with force, "I'm really out of my mind… Maybe I should just go back to my room… but all the guest here will think badly of me. But then again what about Wolfram? I can't face him just like that after blabbing all those stuff… ahh… me and my big mouth… Where am I anyway…?"

And Yuri looked up to find himself looking at the Wolfram like portrait of the Great One on the wall. So he was in that place, huh?

"Of all places I had to see you," Yuri muttered with level eyes at the former King, "You who had the same face as him… maybe this is all your trick, you…"

Instead of an answer, Yuri suddenly became aware of the sound of footsteps walking near him. He looked up but it was dark ahead. Frowning to himself, Yuri watched as a shadow appeared. When the moonlight hit it, the King was surprised to find himself standing face to face with Archinel.

"Good evening, your Highness." Archinel greeted him in his perfect deep voice. His amethyst eyes pierced Yuri who looked back with his black eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Yuri said rather uncomfortably as he frowned at the guy. There's no way he would admit that Lord von Rochefort was handsome ever again. Right now, Archinel looks like an ugly slug with shining hair. "What a coincidence, huh?"

Archinel merely gave Yuri a long look which made Yuri suspicious.

"You… did you follow me all the way here?" he asked. Lord von Rochefort did not answer, but his eyes looked determined nonetheless. It was as if he was conveying a message through his gaze. His eyes were serene. Yuri found it annoying.

"If you don't need anything then I'll only say one or two things," the King said in determination, "Stop harassing Wolfram, will you?"

Archinel's eyes showed a spark of emotion at the mention of Wolfram's name. It even earned Yuri his first frown from the noble guy.

"Wolfram maybe a warrior of this Kingdom but he is not as strong as you think him to be," Yuri continued saying through gritted teeth, "He easily becomes emotional of important things, he's very kind and compassionate, and even though he is sometimes an insufferable brat, Wolfram can still smile genuinely from time to time. That's why I don't want your continuous harassment to him! Stop scaring him with your—your _suspicious_ actions!"

Yuri nearly shouted his last words. He also had his fists clenched that suggested it took him lots of efforts to say it. Archinel on the other hand looked unfazed. He merely looked at the King with his serene gaze and let silence to envelop them. After a long while, the noble guy finally spoke.

"I do understand your words of concern, your Highness, but I'm afraid you are not the right person to tell me that."

Yuri's eyes rounded at his words. "What?"

Archinel looked up, this time determination was reflected on his eyes.

"You have no right to tell me this—you who had never acknowledged his sincere feelings from the start does not have the right to tell me of how I should express my affection to him. You who ignored his pure feelings even from before—I cannot take your words seriously, your Highness."

Yuri was struck quiet by Lord von Rochefort's words. So it was true then—Wolfram did love him from the start. Someone like Archinel who seemed to know a lot when it comes to feelings would surely know that… how can he argue back…?

Archinel walked toward him all of a sudden, but the noble guy merely stood in level to his shoulder and said more casually,

"I came here to tell you something as well… I do not tolerate people who strike offensive words at Wolfram. You had always caused him pain by your insensitivity. That is why King or not, I cannot tolerate you. I also have to ask you this: You know that he is compassionate and thus sensitive… so how do you think he felt every time you pushed him away?"

Yuri went rigid. The noble Rochefort gave him his unwavering gaze.

"What you told him this afternoon was clear to me- you were jealous. I suppose it wasn't that clear for him, and that is because of your wimpy actions. I'm sorry, your Highness, but if you want him back then you have to stand up for him and be a man... because the way you are right now, you cannot take him away from me. And even if you have a change of heart, I will not hold back."

Archinel closed his eyes and walked toward the opposite direction back to the banquet, but not after he said, "We will be announcing our engagement shortly. You can go back to your room, but as a King and his former betrothed to, I hardly think that's an option."

Yuri was left in the dark corridor with only the sound of Archinel's leaving footsteps. The Demon King did not move a muscle, except for clenching his fists tightly.

Hiding in the dark, Conrad closed his eyes and remained where he was, standing guard to his Majesty who seemed to have lost the ability to move.

They will be announcing their engagement, Yuri thought, what was he suppose to do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>_

_**Sorry guys! Still no Wolfy in bath this time! ;D**_

**_Oh you know what'll happen next, huh?_**

_**Thanks for Reading! :)**_

_**AHH- I update as soon as I can coz like all of you- I'm also excited for the next chapter!**_

_**It's difficult when you have yourself as the nagger! xD**_

_**Thank you!**_


	5. Waltorana's Victory?

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_To Anonymous reviewer- for the sake of giving my point I gave a response in the review page! If you are interested, then please read it! Thank you!_**

**_For the rest of you guys- read on! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Waltorana's Victory...?<strong>

Wolfram frowned deeply as he looked from his left to right.

Archinel was nowhere to be seen.

"That jerk… now where is he?"

He remembered just awhile ago Archinel telling him he had to do something really important. When he, Wolfram, asked what it was, the Rochefort guy just gave him one of his smiles that Wolfram often found confounding.

It had been half an hour, and still Archinel was nowhere beside him. Somehow, it started to annoy the blonde boy. "Where is he?"

Excusing himself to one of his mother's friends, Wolfram decided to walk around to search for the annoying handsome guy. Some of the ladies he passed on gave him looks of awe and admiration but he didn't mind them. He wondered then if Archinel was assaulted by one of the guest. After all, someone with a face like that noble guy would be an instant hit among ladies and gentlemen alike. Thinking about it made Wolfram frown. What if Archinel was lingering around another woman? How's that gonna make him feel?

"Tse… all of them are alike," he muttered to himself as he continued looking, "Falling in love quicker than you say go when they see another face… The infidelity…"

He was just about to look by the balcony when someone tapped him from the back. Looking around, he found himself face to face with The Great Wise Man.

"Good evening, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata grinned at the pretty boy. Whatever he told Yuri that afternoon about having a crush on Wolfram was half true. After all, Wolfram looks exactly the same as that person… "Have you seen His Majesty?"

Wolfram blinked, and then his eyes rounded.

"Huh? Yuri's missing? But I just saw him standing nearby! Conrad's with him, right?"

"I suppose so, Lord Weller has also disappeared after all,"

Wolfram gave small sigh and then looked around with a frown, "Where's everyone disappearing to? This is a ball for Shinou's sake!"

Murata smiled at that remark. He looked closely at the blond boy and had to smile even more.

"Say, you've lost sight of Shibuya and you didn't even realize it… if it was the old you, you would have been snooping around for him. Tell me, has someone else already caught your eyes?"

Wolfram's reaction surprised even himself as he blushed all of a sudden and avoided the Great Wise Man's eyes.

"Wha- what are you saying? In- in any case we need to find him and the others—don't just stand around!" and he pushed Ken Murata out of the way and vanished into the crowd of women.

Murata watched after him and then sighed while shaking his head.

"Oh boy, Shibuya… that's why as they say, 'Punctuality beats hard work.'" But you did neither… You're in big trouble now, my ol' friend."

* * *

><p>Wolfram went around the doorway into the corridor without really thinking where he was going. There was this question that bothered him ever since Archinel had appeared… What was Archinel to him? Why does the noble guy alone can make him feel at east and flustered at the same time? And how come he is very comfortable with him?<p>

If he was going to have a self assessment, the blond boy has to admit that he admires the noble Rochefort. Not only was he an extremely handsome fellow, but he was also a skilled fighter. Clearly, his fighting skills were on the top level. Wolfram had always been into that.

Now there comes his feelings for Yuri. Yuri was someone special for him. He hated the pure black's stupidity before, but he could not deny that as he learned more about the Demon King, he was also taken so much by his personality. He likes Yuri, but apparently that King also loves him—only— equal as how he loves all his subject. That was how it was like from the start. He knows that Yuri cares about him too, having shared the same bedroom for years and constantly being there for him. But as Günter had said that morning, he was never able to gain the heart of the Maoh. And that's what changes everything. Well, whatever happens to them in the future, he promise that he would always follow Yuri… even if they weren't meant together.

Wolfram felt his eyes water all of a sudden.

"Dammit…" he muttered as he brushed his eyes with his arms, "Becoming a cry baby just like him. Like I can let that happen…"

Stopping dead along the corridor, Wolfram looked over the moonlight shining above him. He was really never meant for Yuri from the start. It was just his selfish wishful thinking that someday Yuri would also share the same affection as him. A painful sear in his heart made the pretty boy heave a long sigh.

"He's really an unreliable wimp… making me feel this way…" he muttered to himself as his eyes began to water again. He slowly looked down and felt a cry escape his lips when—

"What are you doing here?"

Wolfram looked up and found himself staring into those amethyst eyes. Archinel was standing close to him and the frown on the noble Rochefort's face was apparent.

"Archinel…" Wolfram whispered as his gripping emotion was halted and changed into a new one. "Why do you look angry?"

Archinel blinked and then after awhile, sighed and shook his head.

"You are standing here looking up at the moon and crying… you expect me to rejoice?"

Wolfram realised his eyes were still watering so he quickly looked down and cleared his throat. Archinel watched him closely and his perfect lips thinned.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in his deep voice. When Wolfram didn't answer, Archinel seized his shoulders and made him face him directly, "I asked why you are crying."

Wolfram was surprised at the sudden demand and found himself ready for a retort.

"Jerk-! Don' just pull me gruffly like that! I'm not a ragdoll for Shinou's sake! And what is it to you if I feel like crying tonight? I will cry when I feel like I want to cry! What's the big deal! And you really want to know the reason? It's because of you! Just thinking of getting engage to you makes my heart cry! How can I—to a pervert like you? I'm really out of my mind if I agree to this… Nonetheless… I consent it."

He said the last sentence in a serious, quiet tone. Wolfram noticed the sudden change to Lord von Rochefort's amethyst eyes the moment he looked at him. The flaring amethyst just awhile ago suddenly turned into sparkling stars of life.

"Wh-what?" he heard Archinel muttered. So even the perfect guy can stammer, huh?

Wolfram blushed at the intensity of gaze Archinel was giving him. His strong hands were also squeezing his shoulders tightly as if afraid to let go.

"I know we're supposed to announce the engagement," the possessor of the amethyst eyes said slowly, "but I know you are still not sure… You, saying that kind of thing…Do you mean it?"

"Have you suddenly become a wimp?" Wolfram muttered as he looked him in the eye, "I just said I give it my consent… do you still want me to slap you in the cheek…?"

Archinel's expression softened as he finally smiled at the blond boy.

"Slap me as much as you like—but the fact that you will marry me will not change."

And before Wolfram realise what was happening, Archinel had pulled him into an embrace so tight and sealed his lips with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Gwendal looked over the heads of the people with his usual frown. There were so many guests but the King was missing. His musing deepened however, as he saw a long scarlet hair walking his way. He frowned.<p>

"What do you need, _Anissina?_"

Anissina smiled widely at the queen's eldest child and gave him a wine glass.

"This gathering of His Highness for women impressed me much. Was this your idea, Gwendal?"

Gwendal looked suspiciously at the glass before taking it and giving the inventor a look.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He muttered, still not touching the wine glass.

Anissina laughed that made him close his eyes patiently.

"Excuse me, may I have your acquaintance, beautiful maiden?"

Gwendal looked up to see a tall man with dashing smile offering his hand to Anissina who was smiling. With another line forming on his forehead, Gwendal cleared his throat that made the man and Anissina look at him. And then the guy got intimidate by Lord von Voltaire's look.

"Oh- forgive me…" and he vanished so suddenly as he appeared. Anissina laughed again as Gwendal gave a long sigh.

"Way to scare off my new test subjects, Gwendal." She told him as she drank her own wine glass. "So far I've counted at least five of them running away under your gaze."

"If I wasn't so concerned about Demon Kingdom's reputation…" Gwendal said looking extremely sulky, "In any case, if you want new test subjects the least you could is take them as far away from my castle."

Anissina eyed him, and then his drink. Her eyes flashed and she gave him a grin.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on poisoning you or anything like that," she said as she moved away with a tinkling laugh, "I still think you are the best test subject of all, Gwendal."

Gwendal merely gave her back a withering look before throwing the contents of the glasses into the nearby plant pot. The pot broke into pieces. Gwendal gave a gulp.

"Crazy woman."

"Gwendal," Conrad's voice made the eldest brother look up. He found his second brother looking t him through a serious gaze.

"His Majesty?" Gwendal asked as he looked around. Conrad motioned behind him and Gwendal saw Yuri standing with Murata looking extremely put out.

"What happened to him? It's like he drank one of Anissina's poison." Lord von Voltaire commented as he gazed at the King.

"He had a confrontation with Lord von Rochefort around the corridor," Conrad said with a serious voice, "Whatever happened between them, His Highness, Lord von Rochefort and our brother seemed to reach its serious point."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow at this.

"Tse… serious matter you say… I cannot worry about these things when I have the whole Shin Makoku on my shoulder. Either way, how is Wolfram?"

"It would appear like they will announce their engagement tonight."

"I see. Have you spoken to Wolfram?"

Conrad's eyes answered the question. Gwendal heaved a sigh.

"Wolfram would not agree to anything he does not like to," he said after awhile as his eyes searched his youngest brother, "The fact that he is going with the flow suggests that he knows what he's doing…"

"Or he is too confused to take action… in any case, Gwendal… I think I was right about his Majesty's feelings." Conrad gave his brother one significant look. Gwendal's frown deepened, but then his eyes looked past Conrad into the two dashing demons making their way through the crowd.

"Well, that's just sad," Gwendal muttered as he watched Lord von Rochefort and Wolfram walk past Waltorana, who was grinning so happily, toward the King's throne where Yuri was standing, "I think His Highness may have chosen a wrong moment to realise that…"

Conrad looked up and saw Archinel and Wolfram followed smoothly by Waltorana rush toward the King's throne that attracted some guests. Conrad looked over to Yuri and his eyes expressed sadness. It was all too late.

"Your Majesty…"

* * *

><p>And Yuri saw them coming.<p>

Two astounding bishounens of the Demon Tribe were making their way toward the throne followed smoothly by Lord von Bielefeld who was looking thoroughly pleased. Yuri knows what they were up to. He knows exactly what was going to happen moments from then…

"Murata…" he whispered with gritted teeth and shaking voice. Ken Murata looked at him, and then to Wolfram and Archinel who both looked determinedly toward the King's throne. Lady Celi reached the throne first and was clapping her hands in delight.

"Oh my Wolfram~ my perfect cute son Wolfram!"

Wolfram and Archinel reached the throne and Waltorana stood in front of them as he addressed the whole crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we have your attention, please!"

Everybody inside the throne hall looked up and gathered closer to the throne. Gwendal with Anissina, Günter, and Conrad stood in the side line as the Bielefeld Lord called everyone's attention. Conrad's eyes were on Yuri who stood still in his throne with his eyes hidden under his dark hair.

"Tonight, not only are we celebrating His Majesty's success into peacefully reaching out with each and every of your country! But in tonight's ball, we also celebrate the official engagement of two souls from the Demon Tribe's Ten Noble Families! Please rejoice with us The Bielefeld and Rochefort's union!"

Archinel and Wofram presented themselves for all the guests to see and everyone clapped and screamed as two most beautiful creature of Demon Kingdom was presented in their eyes. The applause went louder as Lord von Rochefort looked at Wolfram and smiled, giving the guests a glimpse of his striking looks. Wolfram smiled back, and he too looked with head up to everyone.

"My Wolf-chan!" Lady Celi was saying loudly with a handkerchief on her hand, "You've finally found your destined one! Mama is so happy for you!"

Gwendal and Conrad remained quiet but they clapped nonetheless.

"And now- Lord von Rochefort will officially ask Lord von Bielefeld for his hands!" Waltorana announced with much ecstasy you couldn't help but feel excited.

Archinel faced Wolfram, and Wolfram faced him back. Yuri looked up, seeing that familiar fashion of pledging a marriage proposal… he remembers well how he got engage to Wolfram… it wasn't that long time ago… How can he let Wolfram get engage to another man?

And Archinel raised his hand and slapped Wolfram across the left cheek gently. There were more enthusiastic shouts of congratulations and wild screams. Wolfram blushed as he saw Archinel looking at him serenely.

And thus, they were officially engaged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>_

_**Now that they are OFFICIALLY ENGAGE- can we expect a free-guilt-bath tub now?**_

_**Sure thing! ;)**_

_**They are engage anyway so nothing can stop Archinel!**_

_**If I was him I won't hold back! *grins***_

_**Maybe Yuri will go All-Demon-King transformation in the next chapter…**_

_**Oh but wait- what's that? O.O**_

As Wolfram looked at Archinel, something caught his eyes.

"Yuri…?" he muttered with round eyes as the King walked slowly toward him. The King has his eyes hidden under his hair so the blond boy couldn't see his expression. And then— Conrad, Gwendal , Lady Celi, Archinel, Waltorana—everyone in the vicinity watched in amazement, shock, surprise and all other emotions as Yuri Shibuya grabbed Wolfram von Bielefeld's hand and pulled him forcefully and hurriedly toward the side door where Ken Murata was pulling a white horse from the side entrance.

"Shibuya!" he shouted as Yuri dragged Wolfram toward the horse while everybody was still too shock to react. He lifted himself up the horse. Wolfram was not able to speak as Murata pushed him upward behind Yuri.

"Your Majesty! What's the meaning of this!" they could hear Waltorana shouting behind them. Archinel stood his ground as all this occurred with his eyes transfixed at the King.

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered but Yuri didn't look at him. Instead the King kicked the horse toward the guests who screamed and went out of the way. The horse passed them all in a blink of an eye and it ran like the wind toward the door, into the open field.

Conrad and the others tried to run after it, but all they were able to see was the horse's disappearing shadow into the night.

"Yuri…" he whispered in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay- real TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	6. Bundle of Love

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_To Anonymous reviewer- an eager reply from me! :) still in the review page!_**

**_For these great people who are continuously reading this story- I humbly give you the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Bundle of Love<strong>

"My, my darling Wolfram! What a way of His Majesty!" cried Lady Celi half an hour later as she and the rest of the Demon Tribe assembled inside the meeting quarters. The gathering had been cut short with all that transpired but everyone seemed to have found the event quite amusing, with the Demon King somewhat _eloping_ with the _fiancé _of one of his kin.

The ex-Demon Queen had been ecstatic about the romantic escape of her son and the King that she couldn't quite contain herself. "I can't believe his Majesty can be so bold and aggressive in dealing with this love affair! At first I thought he was okay with everything but it turns out that he was plotting this marvellous escapade! I'm sure Wolfram is very flattered! What more- where could they run off to? It doesn't matter as long as they are cozy together! My my, this is all exciting! I wish I was in my son's position~!"

"Mother…" Conrad smiled weakly at the ex- queen before turning to everyone else in the room. As usual, Gwendal has this deep frown in his face. His eyebrows are nearly contorted that one who doesn't know him may find him more intimidating. Günter looked troubled as he stood behind Gwendal. Every now and then he would give a small sigh. The Great Wise Man, Murata, doesn't look troubled at all. After all, he was the person who gave Yuri the way to run off. Archinel and Waltorana were not in the same room.

"With what the King did, I'm sure this will stir more unnecessary rumors about the Kingdom to other neighboring countries—not that we need any of it for popularity. Not to mention that this is considered a scandal." Gwendal said speaking in his turn, "I suppose the King wasn't thinking about any of this when he decided to act on impulse."

"Oh, let it off, Gwen," Lady Celi winked at her older son, "Rumors and scandals don't matter when it comes to pure, aggressive love!"

"Exactly," Gwendal murmured as he closed his eyes, "Aggressive, it is."

"What we have to worry now is where those two could have run off to," Günter said after a while, "His Majesty and Wolfram had been gone for half an hour into the night! Who knows what's happening to them now! They could be anywhere! They could also be in danger!"

"Don't worry, Yozak is on their tracks and in a few moments my troupe will be looking for them as well," Conrad answered seriously, "But you are right, getting lost in the wild like this is not safe…"

"I cannot help but worry," Günter said frowning, "His Majesty is not himself… it's not like him to be the first one to act when it comes to Wolfram… I'm sure he's confuse."

Murata's glasses flashed. "Come on, you guys," he said after a few moments of silence, "Shibuya acted on free will. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

Günter and the rest looked at the double black Great Wise Man who gave them all a reassuring smile, "We've known the King to be reckless and eager when it comes to what he thinks are right. I'm sure that whatever drove him to do this must be 'right' for him and to whatever he is feeling. So we can at least be sure to trust that, right?"

"Your Eminence…" Günter whispered looking unconvinced. Murata smiled.

"Besides," he added, "Since when have we gotten tired of the drama between Shibuya and sir von Bielefeld?"

Conrad's eyes softened at the words of the young wise man. Gwendal merely put his hands together.

"Easy for you to say considering you are the one who helped him," the eldest son said quietly that made Murata grin from ear to ear.

"You can at least thank me, Lord von Voltaire. If none of you noticed back then—Shibuya's powers were leaking. I was standing next to him after all so I can feel that he was nearly losing control. If I didn't advice him to go away with Wolfram he might've sent the whole castle in pieces along with the guests. That kind of event is something all of us would not want."

"So you mean to say His Highness' feelings are that strong for Wolfram if he nearly lost control in the process?" Guinter gasped with wide eyes. Murata closed his eyes and nodded. Conrad looked at him with serious eyes, Lady Celi smiled at the double black while Günter closed his eyes.

"The next we need to worry about," Gwendal said after the silence that followed Murata's words, "are Waltorana and Rochefort…they are both powerful members of the Ten Noble families of the Demon Kingdom, who knows what they are plotting together…"

Conrad looked at his brother. Gwendal looked back at him.

"I'm sure Waltorana would never hear the end of this."

* * *

><p>Waltorana slammed his fist on the table.<p>

"The scandal… didn't the King ever think of the scandal he's brought you!" he said with gritted teeth as he addressed Archinel who was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs with a glass of wine in his hand. The two are inside Waltorana's quarters. "How can a King be so naïve?"

Archinel did not respond but merely stared at the wine inside the glass that seemed to have interested him. Waltorana gave Rochefort a look, but after failing to get his agreement, Lord von Bielefeld walked back and forth the room with his hands behind him.

"Just after we announced your engagement… in front of so many people… this is an atrocity… so much use of power to control his subjects… I'm sure Wolfram would agree. My nephew had been forced to come with him in the first place… I will not let the King use his power to get all that he wants!"

"Lord von Bielefeld," Archinel called the noble's attention as he sat straight from where he was sitting, "I do not think the King has used any of his power yet… he merely run off with your nephew."

Waltorana stared at the bishounen. "But—but he took Wolfr—"

Archinel's eyes flashed at this.

"He did. But that doesn't change the fact that Wolfram has accepted me. We are officially engage before this event has occurred. The two of them running off somewhere doesn't change the fact that Wolfram and I are engaged. I trust your nephew so I am not worried. The King's action did put me off guard, but as I remember I was the one who told him to act like a man. Certainly, he surprised me… but the next we meet will be a surprise for him."

Waltorana eyed Archinel.

"How can you be so calm? Wolfram has strong feelings for his Majesty! Seeing him being ignored by the King strikes me a thousand times! That is one of the reason I agree at your request! I wanted you to be the one to take care of him!"

"I will take care of him, he is my fiance." Archinel answered as he took a sip on the wine glass. "I'd never let anyone or anything take him away from me."

Waltorana looked grateful.

"Oh well... if you are not worried about it then... but do not forget, Archinel, I am always behind you."

* * *

><p>The white horse was still galloping nonstop into the wild with its two passengers; a blond boy and black haired one. Wolfram was clearly disturbed.<p>

"And where exactly are we going?" he demanded, not for the first time since they left the castle, "Its freezing cold here! You don't plan on just riding this horse all the way to nothing, do you?"

Yuri did not answer. Wolfram's temper reached its limit.

"You undesirable wimp! Answer me!"

Yuri suddenly turned to him. Wolfram blinked in surprise and felt uneasy as the King gave him a look.

"W-what?" he said uncertainly. Yuri's eyes reflected seriousness that gave Wolfram a fright.

And then, Yuri gave him a pathetic smile.

"I don't know where we are going exactly!"

Wolfram felt an eruption coming out of his mouth as the Demon King smiled helplessly.

"YOU WIMP-! Stop this horse this instant!"

Yuri obeyed Wolfram and pulled the rein of the horse into a stop. The horse halted and the two found themselves all alone in a wide field. The stars above the sky were twinkling and the moon shone over the darkness of the night.

Wolfram slid down the horse without a word.

"Wolfram, wait," Yuri said as he too slid down the horse.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wolfram shot him a look as he stood across the double black king, "Pulling me like that- do you have any idea how that looked to the people who are watching? Well?"

Yuri grimaced and scratched his head that made Wolfram shook his head and sigh.

"About that…" he mumbled incomprehensibly,

"You are really pathetic! Putting your kingdom into this mess! And right after I got engage! Tell me, why did you bring me here anyway?"

"I… really don't know…" Yuri answered with his eyes on the ground. "It just seemed like a good idea that moment…"

"You think?" Wolfram barked angrily, "So you are telling me you brought me all this way for nothing? Let me ask you again- do you know how it looked like to other people when you carelessly pulled me here? No? It seemed like you and I were eloping, you fool!"

Yuri looked at Wolfram who was still fuming.

"I don't know what's gotten to you but clearly your actions are misleading! If I didn't know better I'd think you wanted to put a stop to my engagement! But I know better! I know how pathetic you are anyway so I refuse to believe that you are jealous! And you clearly told me I am annoying you, so what's the deal? In case, if you don't have anything else that you need, we might as well go back to the castle. It's not safe to roam this area in the dark! Hey- are you listening!"

He shot Yuri a look again but the King kept his silence. Wolfram gritted his teeth and then looked away in anger.

"You wimp." He muttered in disbelief.

"Hey, Wolfram," Yuri started after a few moments. The seriousness of his voice made the blond boy look at him, "You really got engage to him back then… so you really accepted him?"

"Well, of course I did," Wolfram's face turned brick red as he said this, "And what is it to you?" He shot Yuri another look but found the King's eyes looking at him seriously.

"I don't know how to feel about that," Yuri answered with his gaze piercing Wolfram, "Seeing you walking with him in that crowd of people…somehow it didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram's arms fell down his side, "Yuri…you…"

"I was so angry, I felt like I was about to lose my control," he gave the pretty boy a look "…Wolfram, I think I may have been jealous."

Wolfram's eyes rounded. Yuri gave him a weak smile as he starts to explain, "I'm not sure if this is romantic or anything like that, but seeing you with him annoys me. Why can't he just like another demon, there's so many out there!When I saw you with him, there's this boiling feeling at the pit of my stomach... it's like it was telling me to get you! It's also your fault! You were always beside me anytime and anywhere! You made me get used to that Wolfram! You always make sure that I can rely on your presence when I need you! You bother me constantly and always see to it that you are with me! So how come you left me behind after that?"

"You idiot, you were the one who wanted our engagement revoked!" Wolfram shouted with fist clenched, but his face was so red, "You think I didn't notice how unfaithful you are? That you always go after girls and pretty guys behind my back? You think I didn't notice how you always avoid discussion about our marriage? You treat me like you are not serious about this whole business at all! What am I to you—some kind of a joke?"

Yuri's mouth fell open at the bishounen's words. He clearly didn't think his actions were that significant for the blond boy. And besides, he had always thought the engagement thing was indeed a joke…so somehow…

"I'm sorry," he muttered sincerely, "I didn't think you'd feel that way. It wasn't easy to adjust in the Demon Tribe's way… but somehow even though I got used to it, it seemed like I took you for granted. Because you had always been there and never leaving... that's why, tonight, I want to ask you not to leave me."

Wolfram didn't say anything at this anymore. He just stared at the King for a whole minute, with the night air blowing his blond hair away. He had never seen Yuri look like that before. Indeed, Yuri had never spoken so intimately to him before...

The King stepped closer to him, and then took hold of his arms.

"Wolfram, just don't leave me, okay?" Yuri muttered softly as they stared at each other's eyes, "It bothers me when you're not beside me. It kinda feels cold… so I want you to stay with me."

Wolfram's face reddened. "You really want that now?"

Yuri nodded.

"But Yuri," Wolfram's eyes reflected sadness all of a sudden that made Yuri worry, "Archinel and I… we're already-"

Whatever he intended to say was cut short as Yuri kissed him on the lips. What's with these guys always robbing him of his lips? First Archinel- and now to his immense disbelief- even Yuri! Clearly, something is wrong with everybody.

As Yuri pulled away from Wolfram, he could see those bright emerald eyes staring at him widely.

"I'm serious," Yuri whispered as he looked at Wolfram after the kiss, "I won't be doing this if I wasn't."

Wolfram, who had gone redder than a tomato, gulped and stared at Yuri in disbelief.

"You- you just—you just kissed me!" he gasped, looking winded.

Yuri blinked and then he too went scarlet.

"That's why I told you I was serious!" he shouted looking embarrass, "don't take this as a joke!"

"How can't I? You're never like this—you suddenly kissed me! I almost lost the beating of my heart!"

"Well—there's only one answer to that, right? Accept me as your fiancé again!"

"Like that's easy! I can't have two fiancé!"

"Then pick one! Pick me!"

"What- and dump Archinel? Is that what you are asking me to do-?"

"I can't have him around you! I get jealous! So its better if you tell him your engagement is off!"

Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise. Yuri saw his reaction.

"Hey, Wolf," he muttered with a frown, "You don't really love him, do you?"

Wolfram stared at Yuri, and then looked away. The King didn't like this.

"Why can't you answer me?"

"I don't know, okay?" Wolfram kept his eyes transfixed on his side, "I'm not sure how I feel about him—he's the guy who made me feel important after all!"

"You are important for me!" Yuri said as he grab Wolfram's collar and made him look at him, "Even before! You are important to me!"

"Not as important!" Wolfram bellowed heatedly, "You feel the same for all of us! You wimp- I'm your fiancé before so my level of importance should be sky high!"

"Don't be selfish, Wolfram, and don't be such a kid!" Yuri injected, "I'm a king so loving all of you is my job-!"

"SEE!" Wolfram's eyes seethed in anger, "YOU ARE REALLY UNFAITHFUL! And then you tell me you want me for yourself? Who is selfish here?"

"DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?" Yuri bellowed this time that made Wolfram close his mouth, "because if you do you would have to understand my position! Look at it from a different point of view, Wolf! I need to love this country! I'm not unfaithful! I won't be! But all I ask you now is to stay with me! Because being with you makes me feel safe and happy! If you're not beside me I don't think I would be a better King! Do you understand that?"

The blond boy stared at the King boy for a second. Yuri saw the flare of anger in his eyes slowly disappear. Wolfram was calming down, Turi smiled at him.

"I like you Wolf," he said after awhile, "I wish you would accept me again."

Wolfram stared at him.

"If I accept you once again, you must promise me that you would... love me more than before."

Yuri looked at Wolfram. He noticed the emerald eyes were hanging for his words, like a little child seeking assurance. He didn't think Wolfram wanted his attention so badly. How can he be so dense...

"I will."

And pulling the blond boy's collar, he gave him another kiss on the lips. Wolfram did not refuse him and the two shared a long kiss under the gaze of the moon.

A mile from the two, where a lone tree was standing, Yozak stood smiling with his eyes over the two.

"Oh, geez… these lovers."

* * *

><p>Conrad and the others stood waiting at the entrance ground for the King, Wolfram and Yozak. It was already the break of dawn and Gwendal, Guinter, Murata, Conrad and Waltorana with Archinel stood waiting for the cavaliers.<p>

"Are you sure they are coming?" Günter asked for the third time that daybreak. Conrad smiled at him and looked ahead to the open gates.

"Yes, don't worry, Günter, Yozak's message was clear. They will be here in short notice—in fact I think they are."

Two horses came galloping to the entrance; a brown horse bearing the ginger head spy and a white horse bearing the blond boy and the double black King. As they approached, the Demons around the entrance hall welcomed them.

"Your Majesty, Wolfram…" Conrad called as he stood below them.

"Way to go, Shibuya…" Murata gave his friend a smile. Yuri smiled at them as he pulled his horse to a stop.

"Your Highness!" Günter called as he dashed forward to Yuri, "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Günter, sorry for making you worry," Yuri responded with a smile. Wolfram behind him looked around and immediately saw his fiancé walking toward them with his uncle. Yuri noticed them as well and the two slowly slid down the horse.

"I found them being perfectly lovely with each other," Yozak told Conrad with a wink that made Wolfram blush. His reaction didn't last, however, as next he saw Archinel standing a feet from him. Wolfram's face instantly reddened. Yuri's face turned serious.

"Yozak," Yuri called quietly.

"Oh- I nearly forgot your orders!" Yozak winked at Conrad again and hurried away. Conrad watched his friend go in confusion, and then turned to the others.

"Wolfram," Archinel looked at his fiancé with serious eyes, "I'm glad your back."

And he held his right hand in front of the blond boy.

"Take my hand." He said in his deep voice. Wolfram looked at him in the eyes, and then down to his palm.

"Archinel…" he started softly, but before he can figure out what to say, Yuri stood in front of him and shielded him with his arm. Archinel's eyes narrowed. Wolfram stared at Yuri's back.

"Yuri…"

Conrad and the rest' surprise were apparent as the King did this. Waltorana blinked and shook his head in disapproval.

"Your Highness, this is ridiculous!" he said through gritted teeth, "You do not have authority to rule over two lovers- this is overusing your powers!"

"Lord von Bielefeld, if you could please watch your words," Günter said rather acidly as he gave Waltorana a sharp look, "I'm sure His Highness has an explanation to this."

They all watched Yuri who kept his eyes to Archinel. The two gentlemen stared transfixed at each other. Wolfram stared at the two of them.

"Your Majesty, I respect your decision to go after Wolfram," Archinel said with obvious dislike, "but running off with him is absolutely unnecessary. We are still engaged."

"I know, that's why I decided to comeback as soon as I can," said Yuri, "To get him back from you officially."

"Wow… way too bold…" Murata murmured to himself as he watched the Demon King, "Absolute confidence you have there, Shibuya…"

"Your Majesty…" Günter whispered with round eyes. Gwendal, too, was surprised with the sudden turn of events. Conrad has his eyes to his brother and to his King.

Archinel frowned, and then he looked pass the King to Wolfram.

"Wolfram," he addressed the blond boy, "do you choose him over me?"

Wolfram looked straight at those amethyst eyes and his own emerald hardened. Archinel saw this and closed his eyes after awhile.

"I see. Very well then."

He opened his eyes and looked at Yuri.

"Your Highness!" Yozak called as he dashed to the field. Everyone watched him go near the King. As he reached the Demon King, Yozak gave Yuri a bundle of red clothing and then smiled at the King.

"As you wished me to get. Your bundle of love." He said with a wink.

"Thanks, Yozak," Yuri whispered in gratitude. Everyone's attention was on the King as he threw the bundle in the sky and dropped utensils on the ground. Conrad's eyes widened as he recognize the castle knives, forks and three some utensils dropped on the ground.

"Your Highness!" Günter couldn't believe his eyes as he shouted.

Gwendal sighed, and then shaking his head, he muttered, "Young people…" .

"Yuri!" Wolfram said with his eyes on the King, "You…"

Archinel and Yuri looked at one another.

"Pick it up," Yuri's challenging voice provoked Archinel. "Let's get this over with."

Archinel smirked as he knelt down and picked a knife.

"You think, you can win against me, your _Highness?_" he asked with a confident smile that in turn, intimidate Yuri, "I, whose swordsmanship are far excellent than yours? I heard you have a powerful magic, nevertheless, since that is the only thing that makes you strong, then I accept the challenge."

The Demons around felt the intensity in the air; Wolfram looked from Archinel to Yuri, looking troubled himself. They were all too occupied to even notice that the sun has already risen up to the sky.

* * *

><p>"Archinel!" Wolfram shouted as he ran after the handsome Rochefort along the dark corridor minutes later after the official challenge, "Wait!"<p>

Archinel turned and faced the blond boy.

"Wolfram," he said rather quietly, his eyes glinting as it fell on his fiancé.

Wolfram picked himself up and stood straight in front of him.

"I deeply apologized for being unfaithful!" he said straight to the Rochefort's face as he bowed in front of him. Archinel watched him. "I was the one who gave you my consent—I made you suffer the instant I did. So I deeply apologized for it. I am not hoping that you would forgive me, but at least, please accept my apology!"

Archinel's eyes lingered on Wolfram, and it did not express any emotion except complete indifference. After awhile, he spoke.

"I do accept your apology, however," he suddenly pushed Wolfram roughly to the wall and leaned on him with his hands on either side of the blond boy's head. And then, leaning closer to him, he said, "Do not expect me to set you free. Wolfram, I was serious when I picked the knife and challenged the King. If I win the duel, you will absolutely be mine."

Wolfram's eyes rounded and he gulped in spite of himself.

"You are still as audacious as ever!" he said through gritted teeth as he lowered his head and escaped the amethyst's arms. Standing straight and facing Lord von Rochefort, he added, "It would seem that you are confident in defeating Yuri…"

"Why shoudn't I be?" Archinel asked with a smirk, "Have you forgotten how you praised me so much when we spar before?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth. Yes, he remember it too well. Archinel turned his back on him and waved his hand as he go.

"You better prepare yourself. After I win the fight I would need a hot bath with you in my arms."

Wolfram turned scarlet not for the last time as he watched Archinel's back disappear on a corner.

"…jerk." He muttered sighing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>_

**_The closing chapter is near!_**

**_Wanna help me guys?^^_**

**_I still want Archinel to kidnap him and put him in bathtub after all -.-_**

**_At the same time, I still want to put a stir here..mmm_**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	7. Three Ways Match

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_Behold- the conclusion!_**

**_I now give you~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Three-Ways-Match<strong>

Yuri raised his sword, Morgif, and then made a slashing attack on the wind.

"That's just pathetic!" Wolfram observe as he leaned on his knees while watching the King train. They were both outside the grounds in the middle of the afternoon that day. Yuri has been practicing for almost an hour while the blond boy sat watching in the balcony pane. "You won't even be able to put a scratch on him with a pathetic swing like that!"

"Well, thanks for the encouragement!" Yuri retorted as he looked at Wolfram, "I've been doing my best if you haven't notice! The least you could do is to praise me!"

"How can I praise something that is so wimpy?" Wolfram asked with a serious frown.

"Stop saying that word! Are you really on my side!"

"Of course, I am! Seeing as you implored me to stay with you, then of course I will. It's my sworn duty to protect you, after all."

"Imploring is how you'd describe it, huh?" Yuri sighed inaudibly, and then muttered to himself, "Man… I don't even know what got to me, saying those stuff…"

"Saying those stuff?"

"Ignore me. Its just that I never use to be like that, you know?"

"Well, you can at least assure me that you were sincere."

Yuri shot Wolfram a look. The emerald eyes were looking at him so piercingly he thought it can see through him. Squaring his shoulders, Yuri stood straight and held his sword tightly.

"I never sprout words like that just to say something you know… of course I was serious. Trust me into this, alright? And if I wasn't serious at all then why would I even challenge Archinel into this duel? Surely that proves I'm serious about keeping you, right?"

Wolfram's expression went from outrage to soft one, and then putting his chin on his hands, he stared at the King without blinking.

"You did surprise me there, Yuri. I didn't think you have the guts."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the King raised his eyebrows at the blond boy, "I told you just trust me."

And the Demon King wielded his sword once more. Wolfram watched him with a serene expression. The silence between the two lasted with only the sound of the King's sword slashing in the air. The blond boy's eyes narrowed after awhile as he remembered his sparing with Archinel. Lord von Rochefort was a skilled fighter- too skilled indeed… and the way Yuri was now could mean defeat. Clearly Yuri doesn't have a chance. Wolfram's frown deepend. Unless, Yuri uses his maryokou that can defeat almost anyone, then he may stand a chance. But that would be unfair for Archinel. He after all, does not have a chance when it comes to using powers… Yuri is far powerful.

As Wolfram pondered into this, it would seem like he wasn't the only one having the same thoughts.

Waltorana was already on the move.

He stood facing the whole party of Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, Lady Celi and Murata inside the Gwendal's quarters.

"As you already know, the King has his ways of earning victory whenever he wants to with those magical powers of his. It is apparent that Lord von Rochefort would not stand a chance once the King uses his real abilities. It seems quite unfair."

Conrad, Gwendal and Günter looked at one another.

"But his Highness's sword skills are not that hone yet," Conrad said with a frown, "It counts to be his disadvantage into this duel as well like how it is to Lord von Rochefort."

"I understand you, Lord Weller, but we cannot deny _not_ to know the outcome of this duel," Waltorana injected looking serious, "We all know that the King surely and unquestionably will win the fight if we do not do anything about it. I know all of you would rather my nephew be with him, but for Shinou's sake, Wolfram is better off with Archinel in my opinion."

"It is Wolfram who will decide in the end, right? Why not let him choose already?" Gwendal asked looking thoroughly occupied with his own affair about the Kingdom with papers on his hands.

"It is because Sir von Bielefeld may have developed feelings for both Lord von Rochefort and Shibuya." Murata answered looking all knowing that made Waltorana smile.

Gwendal sighed at this and shook his head.

"So what are you proposing, dear brother of my ex-husband of mine?" Lady Celi asked interestedly with her emerald eyes at Lord von Bielefeld.

Waltorana smiled.

"I propose a Three Ways Match."

* * *

><p>"That's not how you swing your sword in an attack!" Wolfram shouted as he joined Yuri in his training after half an hour of enduring the King's futile exhibition of swordsmanship. "Don't always raise your sword up ahead when attacking! You should attack with your sword on the side so that it can both attack and defend you at the same time. Look—like this!"<p>

And Wolfram showed an expert's way of swinging the sword from his right side. Yuri had always thought like it was an act of hitting a ball in baseball. The King sighed.

"Maann… I suppose I can always use my Demon Powers as a last resort…"

"Hey—are you listening!" Wolfram shouted at him. Yuri was about to respond when the two of them heard footsteps coming. Looking up, the two found themselves facing Archinel himself.

"Good afternoon," he said politely as his amethyst eyes looked from Yuri to Wolfram where it lingered. "Seems like the two of you are really into training."

Yuri and Wolfram both turned to Archinel apprehensively. He was wearing a purple tunic that complimented the color of his hair and eyes. His handsome features were magnified ten times. He looked so good in his dress that Yuri actually became too conscious of his attire and cursed his dull black color silently.

"If he's fighting you, then yeah we cannot take any chances." Wolfram answered as his emerald eyes found the amethyst. "He's not backing down, I tell you."

"You compliment me too much," Archinel smiled warmly at him.

Yuri frowned at the intensity of the gaze Archinel was giving the blond boy.

"I'm not!" Wolfram said through clenched teeth, "And don't act like you won already! Yuri will train hard for this duel! Right, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded, his eyes to Archinel.

"That's good; I won't go easy on anyone who threatens to take you from me, after all." Archinel smiled encouragingly at Yuri who merely gave the dark violet haired boy a look. Wolfram sighed as the two men in front of him glowered at each other.

"Do you need something?" he asked instead as he lowered his own sword.

"Actually I do," Archinel nodded quietly, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Wolfram blinked. Archinel smiled.

"Hold on just a second!" Yuri said at once, "Is that even necessary—?"

"Lord von Bielefeld and I are still friends," Archinel gave the King a meaningful look, "And in any case our engagement is still official. Is there anything wrong if I seek a moment with him, King Yuri?"

Yuri was lost for words as he realized his position. He looked at Wolfram who gave him a look back. He wanted to tell Wolfram not to go… surely Wolfram knows how he would feel if he goes with Rochefort, right?

"Yuri, we're just going to talk," Wolfram said quietly as he looked Archinel in the eyes, "Concentrate on your training here, okay?"

"But I…" he whispered but Wolfram has already turned his back on him and walked toward Archinel. The noble boy looked pleased as he pat Wolfram's back.

"King Yuri, the duel starts at sunset, do your best." He said and with one last gloating look, he led the blond boy toward the hall way, leaving Yuri looking deeply upset.

"Why…" Yuri couldn't help but ask, "Why did you go with him…?"

* * *

><p>Yozak was whistling the Demon Tribe anthem as he peacefully roams the fields of Shin Makoku that day. He had left the castle a couple of hours ago to return to his duty, leaving the interesting love affair of his Majesty and everyone else that was involved. For one, Yozak wasn't that worried. He knew that Yuri would be the victor, and then everything will be settled once and for all… then after that the King can have another dramatic affair.<p>

Chuckling to himself, he continued his good spirits as he looked up the sky. That was when something caught his eyes.

"What the…"

Pulling his horse into a halt, Yozak narrowed his eyes to see clearly the flying Boney up the sky. It was flying in an unbalance way. Wondering what one earth was the matter, Yozak whistled loudly to call its attention. The Boney turned to him, and then swayed down his way.

"Whoaa," Yozak cried in surprise and tried to catch the falling Boney. He was able to catch it in one swift moment and the Boney rattled its teeth to show gratitude. Frowning, Yozak wondered what could have caused a Boney an injury. That was when he saw a dagger sticking out of its wing, making it impossible for the wings to function well.

"That got you?" he asked as he pulled the dagger out.

The Boney stretched his wings and then took off, showing the spy that it was better now. But Yozak wasn't paying attention anymore. His attention was on the dagger in his hand. Its blade was shining with fresh blood. He also recognized it immediately. It was not a dagger made from any part of Shin Makoku, it was made from a foreign country. Yozak caressed the dagger to make sure. Then he saw its crest on the handle.

"Oh crap…" he cursed and he immediately pulled the rein of his horse to head back to Blood Pledge Castle. He has to tell them—he needs to inform Gwendal and the others. That somehow, somewhere, a dagger from Big Cimaron has killed someone in their lands. And whoever that person was, the fact that it attacked a Boney was a treachery as well. He needs to tell them—

Yozak felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. He grabbed it with his freehand and felt his own blood seeping out freely. He tried to look behind him, but then his horse cried in panic. It stood up on its hind legs that threw Yozak off balance and onto the ground.

"Argh!" he cried.

The horse betrayed its master as it run off without him.

"Crap," Yozak muttered as he looked behind him for his attacker. He was sure he felt a blade cut his shoulder just now. Looking ahead, he saw a blade on the ground; it was the same as the dagger in his hand. Someone threw it to him. And sure enough, as he looked ahead of him, Yozak saw a man walking toward him along the pathway. He wasn't alone though.

The ginger head spy gritted his teeth. How can he be so careless?

"Oh, my… guess I'm in trouble." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Archinel let Wolfram walk ahead of him along the corridor.<p>

"You know, your backside looks appealing as your front." He commented with a small grin in his lips. Wolfram gave him a sharp look as he stopped walking.

"What are you saying? And what do you need from me, anyway?"

Archinel merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at the garden outside the hall.

"Do you mind talking over there?"

Wolfram did not object and the two went outside into the open garden.

"Just tell me what you want and get this over with," Wolfram muttered as Archinel offered him to sit in a stone bench. "I don't think its good if we keep talking in private."

"And why is that?" Archinel sat beside him, "Do you hate me now?"

Wolfram gave him a frown. The handsome boy returned it with his gaze.

"Of course not…" the blond boy answered after a while of hesitation, "If there's someone who needs to be hated it's me. You should hate me for betraying your trust."

"I cannot hate a beautiful person like you," Archinel complimented that made Wolfram blush, "And if I hated you, I'd be a very ungrateful and spiteful person. Besides, you are not the one I should hate."

"If you mean Yuri…" Wolfram started fiercely, but Archinel merely looked at him again.

"The King has his ways, and indeed, I hate him for not looking after you after so many years of being together."

Wolfram suddenly felt a jolt in his chest as Archinel gazed at him sincerely.

"You are mistaken if you think Yuri did not take care of me," the blond boy muttered as he looked away, "He cares for me, he cares for us all."

"If it's me I'd have given my whole life to you."

Wolfram turned scarlet, but despite that, he firmly countered, "Then maybe that's the difference between the two of you… he is not selfish."

Archinel's eyes flashed and for a moment, Wolfram thought he had touch a nerve, but Archinel merely smiled again and leaned toward him, making their face almost upon each other.

"I would be a selfish Lord if it's about you. Actually, right now there's nothing I want to do more than to kill you, and then make you mine forever."

Wolfram felt his heart skipped a beat at this sudden statement. Surely… surely he also said those words somewhere to Yuri before. Hearing it being said to him sounded both impressive and silly at the same time.

"You—you idiot!" he mumbled looking extremely put out as he avoided those amethyst gazing at him like a hawk, "Don't say ridiculous things!"

Archinel did not remove his face from Wolfram's as he answered quite straight, "I don't mind being ridiculous. And it's the truth."

Wolfram couldn't help but look at him this time. He was close. Much close…

"Saying these things… why don't you just give up!" he shouted, pushing Archinel away and standing up in the process. It was dangerous to stay like that, Wolfram decided. "Isn't it apparent that I chose to be with Yuri when I apologized to you? You deserve someone better than me! Someone who won't betray you!"

"I already forgave you, it doesn't matter anymore." Archinel now looked seriously at the blond boy, "What matters now is what we do with the situation at hand. I will not give up on you. I believe I already won you over the night you agreed to be fiancé… and I take your actions now as someone who is confuse."

"I'm not confused…" Wolfram whispered half heartedly. Archinel saw through him so he stood up and touched the blond mazoku's right arm.

"I don't believe you. I know you like me."

Wolfram blushed.

"How arrogant!" he shouted and he tried to snatch his arm away from Archinel, but the noble boy's grip tightened. "I've never seen anyone as self-centered like you!"

Archinel smiled, but the two were interrupted as a soldier suddenly approached them.

"Your Excellencies, you are being summoned to the King's Throne immediately."

Archinel and Wolfram both looked at one another.

* * *

><p>"It's not sunset yet, is it?" Yuri asked to Murata who was standing beside him that moment in the King's Throne Hall. The others were all gathered there looking excited—Lady Celi—and serious—the rest of the guys. The sudden summon caught Yuri off guard as he hasn't able to get much practice. Why did he even ask for a duel in the first place! He could have just ask for a baseball match after all! That was his strength, right?<p>

"It's almost sunset, don't get excited, Shibuya," Murata whispered back at him quietly, "they're just going to announce some changes about it. You'll see."

"Changes?" Yuri's ear rang as he heard this, "What changes?"

The double doors opened, revealing Wolfram and Archinel together. The two walked along the aisle, making Waltorana smile from ear to ear and Lady Celi delighted. Murata looked sideways at Yuri and saw that the King has his jaw set. The Great Wise Man shook his head with a little smile.

"Now, since all of the party involved are here, we might as well start." Günter said loudly over the heads of the demons, "Let us clarify that this duel is between his Highness, Yuri Shibuya and one of the Ten Noble families, Lord Archinel Kiel von Rochefort. Whoever would be the victor shall be proclaimed the official fiancé/betrothed of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Under the circumstances of the Demon King being who he is, and Lord von Rochefort being as skilled as he is, with all due respect to honour and peace of the Demon Tribe's kin, and to honour balance and fairness, we decided to set a Three Ways Match for this duel."

"What?" Wolfram's eyes widened at this, "What do you mean 'three ways'?"

Archinel's eyes reflected pure surprise.

Yuri blinked at Günter, looking thoroughly confused.

Günter cleared his throat and pulled a book from behind him. "This is the set of guidelines for any Three-Ways-Match that may occur in the Demon Kingdom."

"Wait- this is the first time I've heard of this!" Yuri said looking outraged, "What do you mean three ways? Why did you guys suddenly change the rules? And three-ways—does that mean I have to fight three times?"

"It is upon request, your Majesty," Günter said apologetically, "If you do not wish to continue, then…"

Yuri looked at Günter and the others. Gwendal looked as grumpy as ever, but Yuri knew the sympathy of the eldest son was with him. Conrad was looking at him with an understanding smile, and Yuri knew Conrad was behind him no matter what was the outcome. He looked over to Wolfram who was watching him with an uncertain expression, and to Archinel who was not looking at him, but clearly giving the aura of someone who does not care about whatever kind of duel it was as long as he can win. That was when Yuri remembered why he asked for a duel in the first place.

"Heck… alright, I'm in."

"Yuri…" Wolfram whispered looking grateful at him. Yuri smiled at the blond boy and then looked at Günter, "You can continue, Günter…"

Günter nodded, and then he continued referring to his book,

"The proceeding of each match shall depend on the points each will receive from the judges from the Ten Noble families namely Lady Celi von Spitzburg, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld and myself, Lord Günter von Christ. Each of the Ten Nobles is expected to act in accordance to a Noble's way, with dignity and impartiality, and to give no biases subjected to question. There shall be three matches; the nature of each match shall be announced at the same time of the duel. Each time, judges are allowed to give points from 0 to 10. Giving points respectively depends on how well the participants can display their mastery in skills, magic and knowledge. Whoever gets the highest score by the end of the third match shall be recognized as the winner of the duel.

Everyone around breathed as the mentor finished his statements. Wolfram looked from Yuri to Archinel who looked both calm. Yuri surprisingly did feel calm.

Guinter looked at the King pointedly. "Do you have any questions, your Highness?"

Yuri shook his head looking thoroughly determined.

"I understand every word you said! So basically I have to get high points in each round to win the duel, is that it, Günter?"

"Yes, it's exactly that, your Majesty."

Yuri smiled as he looked at Archinel who also has his eyes on him.

"Let's do it." The King said.

"It's sunset." Archinel said in his turn.

"Take your time, all of you," Gwendal breathed quietly.

"All for the love of my Wolfram~" Lady Celi giggled. Waltorana looked satisfied. Conrad remained silent. Wolfram watched his two fiancés and had to bit his lower lip.

"So then—what's the first match about?" Yuri asked enthusiastically.

"Well, if we follow what's in the inscription," Murata started at last, "It will be Maryoku battle."

Everyone looked at the King and to Archinel. Yuri was already grinning by this time.

"Isn't this just what I am better?" he whispered with a confident smile.

Archinel's amethyst eyes flashed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, your Majesty."

And Yuri suddenly felt surprise at how Archinel seemed cool about everything. A sudden question hit him. What was the nature of Archinel's magic anyway?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>_

_**NOT YET THE END! sorry about that!**_

_**Bathtub's not here yet, that's why^^**_

**_My my, lets get some actions!_**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	8. Win by a Landslide!

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_A bit late oho~ sorry about that!_**

**_Thank you for all the time you are spending to read this!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Win by a Landslide!<strong>

That sunset, Wolfram is seen walking around the castle hall looking anything but happy. He was heading for the battle grounds to witness the duel between Yuri and Archinel, but he could not deny feeling uneasy about everything that was going on around him. First was the revocation of his engagement to the Demon King. Then a day after that, he got engage to another Noble who has everything you can ask for your destined person. Then there comes the King suddenly confessing his heartfelt plead of being together again. And now this- a duel between the two people he both liked very much. Of course, he was flattered for all the attention he was receiving— especially now that Yuri is looking at him in a different way— but somehow he didn't feel that happy. On the contrary he was more confused and rather annoyed. He was annoyed with himself alright. Who does he really like? And why can't he say it out loud? It wasn't like him to be like that at all!

As Wolfram pondered onto this, he felt uncomfortable as he felt hawk like eyes upon him, watching his every movements. Somehow, someone or _something_ was watching him— he could feel it. He already tried looking from his left to right, but it was in vain. He could not identify who his stalker was. Feeling a bit frustrated, he noted to talk to Conrad about security measures in the caste.

Across the hall where the blond boy was walking, hiding behind a thick castle pillar, stood the four maids of Blood Pledge castle namely; Sanguria, Doria, Effe and Lazania. The four maids have been watching the Prince in blue as he walked along the hall with eyes of wonder and longing. Each girls were too mesmerize by the blond boy that they hardly remove their eyes from him until he disappeared around the corner.

"His Lord Wolfram is really a sight to look on!" giggled the red haired demon, Lazania as she turned to the others, "Wouldn't it be a shame if His Majesty lost in the duel? They've both been dominating our list for ages!"

"Yes, I agree," Sanguria, the one with the green hair, nodded with bright eyes, "I suppose it will be really a pity considering the two of them really suits one another, right? But you can't deny Lord Archinel's charms! I mean by just seeing him makes me…"

She closed her eyes all of a sudden and then blushed quietly.

The other three girls giggled as well and they chattered away~

"- he is so gorgeous!" says Dorias, the one with light brown hair cried out.

"-like Lord Günter!" Lazania agreed.

"-exactly like I thought but there's something about him that is different!" it was Effee, the smallest one of them said.

"-well, he is more of a bad character in our drama, wouldn't you agree?"Sanguria asked in turn.

"-oh yes.." Lazania agreed.

"Yes, yes he is!" Dorias nodded too.

"But he has charisma… a charisma that pulls you to bet for him because bad boys are sometimes more exciting!" Sanguria blushed once more.

"-well, his Highness can be a badass too, if he likes." Dorias countered.

"-he can be but it's always for justice!" Lazania said looking sure with herself. "I always felt Lord Archinel's justice is the twisted one!"

"Yes, like how he can be twisted with Lord Wolfram when they are alone together!" Sanguria giggled more.

The girls made loud noises at this.

"But who's cuter? Him or his Majesty?" Effe asked, blinking.

The four girls looked at one another, and then cried in excitement as they all chattered once more.

"-His Highness can be cute in many ways~"

"-I told you Lord Archinel's beauty is most outstanding!"

"-He and Lord Wolfram can go together and that'll mark the most beautiful couple in all Shin Makoku!"

"Kyaaa~!"

"King Yuri and Lord Wolfram still looks the perfect picture though!"

"If Lord Wolfram gets out of the picture, I'm betting my life Lord Weller or his Eminence or Lord Günter may take his place!"

"My, my, his Highness has so many candidates…" Sanguria finally sighed at this.

"I wonder who will win though…" Doria asked as she looked questioningly at the other maids. "And isn't the duel starting now? What are we still doing here?"

"Oh, let's hurry!" the others said in chorus and went out of the pillar they were hiding on into the looming dusk.

Conrad was beside Yuri, fixing the King's battle armor as he stood his ground around the battle grounds. They were no near the gardens of Blood Pledge castle. No. They were standing on the baseball grounds where it was wide enough to commence battle. Conrad had noticed Yuri's anxiety as he stood beside the King. Yuri had been muttering about Wolfram's absence on the grounds for almost half an hour while everyone was already there.

"Your Majesty!" Lady Celi waved as she sat behind an elegant table in the sideline with Gwendal, Günter, and Murata. Yuri smiled weakly at her and then continued looking around for Wolfram. Archinel, who was talking with Waltorana, is seen also looking around for the sign of the blond boy. Yuri even wondered if they would start without Wolfram at all. His eyes fell on the judges again.

It was part of the proceedings that people with Noble blood can judge the fight's outcome, by giving points from 0 to 10. Yuri—after having a boost up of confidence just awhile ago— felt like he was going to be sick. Archinel hinted he might have maryokou powerful than his… but that can't be right, can it? He was supposedly the most powerful demon there is after all... was he merely blowing his own horn?

"Ah… here he comes!" Waltorana shouted all of a sudden as he raised his arms and greeted Wolfram with a pat in the back. To Yuri's annoyance, the Noble man practically dragged the blond boy toward Archinel who smiled genuinely at the presence of the blue Prince.

Conrad saw all this and wondered if his youngest brother was really enjoying that much of attention. The answer was quickly given when Wolfram_ practically_ pulled his arm away from Waltorana after greeting Archinel, and then headed toward Yuri's direction.

"Yuri," he called with a serious face as he come closer. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Of course I am!" Yuri looked at the blond boy, "I'm not as wimpy as you think I am."

Wolfram merely gave him a look. It made Conrad curious.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Attention please!' Günter called everyone's attention as he broke away from the elegant table to stand up with raise hands. "Now that all is present, we may as well begin the fight! Those standing on the side corners, if you could please stand here with us! For both our gentlemen fighting for their heart's desire, please stand in the middle, both his Highness Yuri and Lord von Rochefort!"

"Here goes…" Yuri muttered as he walk in the middle of the field. Conrad gave him a pat and then walked with Wolfram toward the sidelines where Gwendal's powerful barrier was hanging.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Conrad asked his little brother while his eyes were with Yuri.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Wolfram muttered with his green eyes narrowing. Conrad looked sideways at him and saw that the blond boy's eyebrows were deeply contracted.

Yuri stood with nothing except his battle armor at hand. It was maryoku battle so Morgif has to stay behind. The King stood in front of Archinel, who was in his cool blue battle armor. The handsome boy looked so stunning in the armor that Yuri almost believe whoever enemy would see him in the front lines would easily surrender without a fight. But he shook his head at this. It was no time to complement a well known rival.

Archinel gave Yuri a smile as he too brought nothing except himself in the battle field. Günter continued his explanation,

"Both shall use maryoku in this battle at full strength of their capacities, showing us full control of your magic and how you use it wisely in a battle. Inflicting damaging injuries to your opponent is prohibited—doing so would lose you corresponding points from the panel. With all that being said let the fight begin!"

And Yuri was by himself as he stood face to face with Archinel.

Gritting his teeth, the King clenched his fist and raise his right hand, instantly summoning a dragon water behind him.

"Well, whatever magic you have, you're gonna have to show it to me now!" he shouted as he aim his first water dragon at the noble boy

Archinel watched the coming dragon, and his eyes flashed.

"I'm going to win this by a landslide!" he shouted as he suddenly knelt down the floor and slammed his right palm down the ground, making Gwendal's eyes narrow as he recognized that feat.

"This boy…" he muttered quietly as the familiar raising of the ground appeared before their eyes. Yuri's eyes widened as he saw an earth dragon formed in front of his dragon and met it head on. There was a thundering clash that sent both elements to pieces. Water and soil rocks were thrown everywhere, making Gwendal's barrier very much effective.

"He's element is earth," Waltorana told the group with triumph in his eyes, "The best one in the Rochefort family."

"He's much like you, Gwendal, dear," Lady Celi said with a small smile. Gwendal merely closed his eyes in response. Wolfram bit his lip at this.

"Your water versus my earth," Archinel told Yuri conversationally, "I wonder who has the trump card between the two of us."

"Don't get cocky with me!" Yuri said as he raised both his hands that summoned two of his water dragons, "I'm the King here—don't forget that!"

"That doesn't make your emotions for Wolfram stronger!" Archinel shouted that made Wolfram's eyes round. The amethyst eyed boy raised a large wall between himself and Yuri, making his water dragons hit it and disperse around in futile attempt to destroy it. Yuri was caught off guard in surprise. Archinel saw this and immediately slammed his palms down the ground again—sending a huge impact of raging earth toward where Yuri was standing.

"Your Highness!" Conrad shouted in worry as he saw what was coming to the King. Günter and the others held their breaths as Yuri seemingly flew away after getting hit by the attack.

"AHhhhhhh!"

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted as he too watched the King be thrown off like a rug doll.

And it happened so fast that it seemed unfair. Archinel watched in great surprise to see several water dragon heads appear out of nowhere while the Demon King flew on the sky like he belonged there. The Demon King, the one with longer hair and slit eyes, gave Archinel one hell of a look like he was an abomination or something. Then, his eyes travelled to where Wolfram was and his eyes softened a little. He flew down the ground, destroying Archinel's tall walls in the process like it was a piece of cake, and then stood in front of the noble guy.

"Dare you tell me your feelings for him are stronger?" he said quietly but everyone could feel his menace, "No one can measure another's feelings, not even when you put it in test. The only people who can tell it are those who feel it. Therefore, you cannot judge me of how I feel; because just right now I want to crush you to pieces because of him. Maybe you know what I mean, and so you will understand that both our feelings are the same. I judged us as equals."

And Yuri raised his left hand and pointed it at Archinel whose reaction was late as he went crashing down the ground after Yuri's sudden magic attack. This didn't stop the noble boy though as he sent giant walls to trap the King inside. Yuri, on the other hand, sent his water dragons and easily broke the soil to bits.

Archinel and the Demon King eyed each other. The other demons were too awe to even blink an eye from the fight. Both were showing equal determination and prowess in their powers.

"This boy… even fighting the demon king at this state…" Waltorana couldn't help but mutter to himself. Gwendal had this different look in his eyes while Günter was all quiet and shaken. Murata was smiling widely as if he was enjoying the show. Lady Celi was brightly and attentively watching the progress of the fight. Conrad has his eyes on Yuri while Wolfram has his fist clenched.

"Yuri… Archinel…" he whispered.

Archinel and the King continued to eye each other. And then the fight ensued.

Archinel raised his arms to shoulder's length and gave Yuri a small smirk.

"You're not a wimp, after all," he muttered and then raised the ground he was standing on. Everybody watched in amazement as he sent the ground toward Yuri's direction, like a train ready to crash itself to another train. Yuri's eyes narrowed and then sent all the dragon heads toward the coming attack—all watched with their breaths held.

The ground, which was like a giant stone, hit Yuri's water dragons, and managed to destroy it in one attack. In victory, it next aimed for the King. The King was ready, however, as he merely raise a hand and blew the stone like it was made of sand or something, sending a huge wave of air toward Archinel who flew away in turn.

"Archinel!" Wolfram cried in concern.

And thus, the fight ended.

Yozak stirred. He opened his eyes and found himself in a shaking ground. What the—?

Focusing more, he realized he was inside a moving carriage. Frowning to himself, he tried to move but found himself immobilize by ropes tying his hands from behind. His toes were also tied up, and to his great disgust, his mouth was gagged as well. How the heck did he end up like that?

Trying to remember what happened, he remembered being thrown away by his horse and the cut on his shoulder. He couldn't see a thing though for the inside of the carriage was dark. No matter, he knew he had to escape and warn the King about the invaders from Big Cimaron. He was sure it was them again. That dagger tells it all.

The carriage continued to roll on as Yozak tried to hopelessly free himself but whoever were his capturer sure didn't go easy on him as he find his ropes too tight and too painful to remove.

_Whatever_! He needs to get rid of it no matter!

Now comes the next question—where was he now?

Concentrating on his ears now, he tried to discern noise from outside as they move. If they were in the middle of nowhere then it means they were still away from the Demon Tribe villages. It was what Yozak was hoping for as he tried to listen. But what he heard next almost made him hollow. There were children laughing just as the carriage pass on, people shouting about what they were selling outside and some chatters about the Demon King as well.

It was with great disappointment and frustration that Yozak realized where he was at last.

He was at the Demon village, just below Blood Pledge Castle.

Oh, dear.

Yuri shook his head and blinked several times before finally getting into focus.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Conrad asked as he held Yuri by the arm to support him, "That was a great display of magic there, your Majesty. Everyone was impressed."

"Really?" Yuri asked with a half smile, "then why isn't Wolfram beside me?"

Conrad smiled at the King and then looked across the field to where Wolfram was supporting Archinel who seemed unharmed anyway.

"How is he?" Yuri asked as he massaged his nape continuously and tried to stand up properly.

"He seems fine," Conrad answered truthfully, "Now, your Majesty, it's time that you take a look at the score you gained."

"Seems like it," Yuri nodded and they looked to where the Nobles were seated. Murata stood up and walked around the elegant table.

"For the scores of our elite judges, let's have Lord von Rochefort's score card. First, from Lady Celi?"

Lady Celi brightly raised an 8 in the air. Gwendal and Günter also raised the same. Waltorana on the other hand gave a 9.

"And of King Yuri?"

Lady Celi and Guinter raised a 10. Gwendal and Waltorana raised a 9.

"So there you have it, the official score for the first match—"Murata continued with a wide smile, "Lord von Rochefort got a nice 33 while King Yuri Shibuya got an outstanding 38! This is just like the first season! It's not over yet, nevertheless, good job, gentlemen!"

There were claps from the judges, as well as from the three maids that suddenly appeared on the corner. Archinel gave an inaudible sigh.

"Congratulations, your Highness," Conrad told Yuri who smiled back. Günter was already running toward them in concern. "You won your first match."

"Yeah, thanks!" Yuri answered looking thoroughly satisfied with the results. Gunter came to check on him but his attention was already to the two boys walking near him.

Wolfram and Archinel both walked toward Yuri. The bishounens look serious as they approach the King. Wolfram, at least, smiled as he stood in front of Yuri.

"Well done! This is the first time you really fought for me!" he said sounding sarcastic.

"Really?" Yuri asked sounding alive but his sight of the pretty blond boy was replaced by another handsome creature whom he does not much like. Archinel suddenly stepped in front of Wolfram and offered his hand to the King.

"Congratulations," he said quietly, his amethyst eyes expressing meanings Yuri could not understand, "The first fight was really yours, but the second and the last shall be won by me."

Yuri took his hand and shook it with his pure black eyes expressing determination.

"Bring it on, I'll take you anytime."

Archinel smiled. "Then so be it. Let the next match start."

Yuri blinked. He looked around for the others who were looking at him as well.

"What's the next match about?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's swordsmanship, your Majesty." Günter answered promptly.

Yuri blinked once more. Archinel smirked.

"Eh?"

And a few moments later we see Yuri's sword, Morgif, flying away in one swift stroke of the sword of Archinel. Wolfram sighed at this and shook his head. Conrad and the others were merely looking as if they could not expect less.

"And the second score boards read 10 from all the judges for Lord von Rochefort, and all 5 for Demon King Yuri Shibuya." Murata stated with a smile. "The scores all together shall be 78 to 58 in favour of Lord von Rochefort. My, my what a turn of events… It doesn't look good at all, Shibuya."

Yuri shot Murata a look.

Wolfram was looking at the scoreboards too and had to sigh not for the first time for Yuri.

"Anyway," he breathed, "he is a wimp…"

The sun has already gone down its horizon. Yuri watched Archinel with a new found problem. Whatever the third match would be, he has to win in! It was the only way he can get Wolfram after all accordingly to the law... now, just what is the third match about?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>_

**_Always always..._**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	9. Third Match Incident!

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_And the duel's final conclusion is...!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Third Match Incident<strong>

"The third match shall proceed after half an hour's break!" Günter announced just as Yuri was about to ask what the third match was about.

Sighing in relief, the King touched the back of his neck and rubbed it. He was ready for the third match anytime, but the idea of a rest was appealing for him too. He turned to Conrad to ask about what the possible third task could be when he saw Wolfram.

_Wonder if he'll notice me,_ he thought automatically. He hasn't had the chance to talk to the blond boy in the middle of the matches. He'd really appreciate it if Wolfram would talk to him and tell him something about not giving up. It was Wolfram's expertise after all.

Wolfram seemed to have notice something for his eyes has that purposeful look on his eyes as he walked. Yuri saw him coming, but it was to his disappointment when the blond boy in blue uniform walked passed him without even stopping to greet him. Looking after Wolfram, Yuri's eyes darkened as he saw where he was heading.

Archinel was standing quietly across the field with eyes at the burning torch beside him. Clearly, Wolfram wanted to talk with him. This made the King clench his fists.

So he strode after Wolfram. He caught the blond boy's hands, and pulled him back so suddenly. Wolfram was so surprised at being pulled that he nearly lost his footing. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Yuri standing behind him with his deep dark eyes upon him.

"Yuri? What's the matter?" he asked blinking.

"Where do you think you are going?" the King asked quietly. Wolfram's green eyes looked confused as he slowly looked behind him to Archinel.

"Well… I was just…"

"Don't go over there," Yuri murmured as he pulled him toward the opposite direction.

Wolfram's eyes widened a little. He looked at the King, thoroughly taken aback, but Yuri's eyes were hidden behind his hair. It was impossible, thought the blond boy. The Demon King was really jealous…?

"Let's go," Yuri continued and pulled Wolfram with him. Wolfram did not say anything as he stared at Yuri's back.

Conrad had seen all this and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Now, with the King busy trying to get his fiancé's attention, Conrad looked up at the night sky.

Yozak's report was late.

Frowning a little, the Lion of Lütenberg followed his Majesty, feeling a little inclination to do something about Yozak's report. Maybe there was a reason his friend was delayed…

* * *

><p>Indeed, there was a serious reason for Yozak's absence and that is because he was tied and gagged behind a carriage that was leading to the castle. The spy tried all the means he can but the ropes were impossible to untie. Somehow it was too hard and too tight. Whoever took him must have been too cautious. That or they really didn't underestimate him. But how the heck would they know, anyway?<p>

Cursing the painful shoulder he was also supporting, Yozak pushed his body and crawled tediously to the mantle covering the brougham he was in, where little glimpse of light from the outside was coming. The inside of the carriage was dark and he couldn't quite identify what was inside it with him.

The moment his eyes were shed with little light from the moon, Yozak saw some men in horses riding after the carriage. They were all wearing normal civilian clothing. Gritting his teeth as he recognized their plan to get in the castle, Yozak looked around him. At that exact moment, the horses of the carriage halted into a stop, making the mantle sway a little and shed more light inside the brougham. That was when his eyes rounded at what he saw.

"Halt! Who are you people?" said a castle guard. Yozak's attention was divided as he realized they were outside Blood Pledge Castle.

"We are the merchants the Castle Keeper is expecting!" shouted a fellow from Big Cimaron. "Here's our pass scroll given from the castle!"

Yozak panicked. They must_ not_ enter the Castle!

Struggling hard to his binds, he felt his shoulder sear with pain.

"Open the gates!"

Yozak felt the carriage move once more.

_Dammit!_

* * *

><p>Yuri pushed Wolfram to a wall and slammed his right hand on the blond boy's right side.<p>

Wolfram wanted to keep his mouth shut at this sudden behaviour from the King, but being who he was, he was not the type to be silent and passive.

"What got you so worked up?"

Yuri eyed him and Wolfram knew he must've done something the King didn't really like. Yuri's eyes were deep and dark, it was almost forbidding. The blond boy held his breath as Yuri kept his silence.

"Hey, Wolfram, do you really have feelings for that guy?" the King then asked.

Wolfram gulped while feeling tensed, his adam's apple going up and down his throat.

"Why are you asking me this? Do you think I'm being unfaithful?"

Yuri's brows furrowed as he answered, "Just be honest with me… do you have feelings for him?"

There was a moment of silence. And then Wolfram's lips formed his answer.

"Yes."

Yuri's eyes flickered as he stared at the blond boy, who was not looking at him, with wide eyes. Then, slowly, the King retracted his hand from the wall and stood away from Wolfram.

"I get it." He murmured.

Wolfram lowered his eyes on the floor.

"I think this is all my fault." Yuri continued that made Wolfram shot him a look. "If I didn't let you go then maybe you wouldn't be confuse now. Maybe I don't even have to fight for you…"

"Yuri," Wolfram looked at the King in concern.

"But you know, I realized if Archinel did not come in the picture, then maybe until now I am taking you for granted." He looked sideways at Wolfram and then smiled. "So this is all my fault. I get it… so now all that is left for me to do is win you back."

Wolfram's green eyes reflected disbelief at this new found determination of the King.

"But Yuri…"

Yuri shook his head.

"If you like him now, Wolfram," he said, "then I'll make you like me even more."

And with that, the King left the blond boy standing in the middle of the dark and thinking about the Demon King's words.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, everyone is back on their respective places with Yuri facing Archinel. The conversation he had a little while ago with Wolfram made him a bit sad, but it was also the reason he was burning at that moment. Something inside his consciousness doesn't want to lose Wolfram so badly, and this was making him agitated. The sooner he finished the fight and won as the victor, the sooner he would get and start making Wolfram fall in love with him.<p>

Günter stood in the middle of the two with the thick, Demon Tribe book in his hands.

"The third and final match is…" he announced as he referred to it, "Horses' Warfare!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"What?" Yuri whispered slowly as he looked at Conrad for help, "What's that?"

Conrad, who had been looking worrisome, frowned even more.

"It's like a Knight's Duel, your Highness," he started quietly, "In your world you will probably know it more as _Jousting_. Two duelling sides will ride a horse, carry their lances, wear their armors, and then try to get rid of each other on their horses. It's one of the famed duel here after swordsmanship, that is."

"Oh," Yuri nodded in understanding at this, "I guess that makes it easy. I've seen old movies like this with horse and all that… but isn't that painful?"

"Yes, it is. Which makes me wonder as well…"

Yuri looked up at Conrad. "Are you okay, Conrad? You looked like something is bothering you."

Conrad blinked suddenly, and then looked at the King. Yuri gave him one of his serene look that made the prince in brown clad smile.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but you don't have to worry about it. Come, we must prepare you for the next duel. I am rooting for you, after all,"

Yuri smiled at Conrad.

"That makes two of us."

Conrad merely blinked at him.

Moments later, we see Yuri in his horse, clad in a knight's armour and holding a lance in his right hand. Archinel was the same, with his amethyst eyes looking at the King through his visor.

Yuri gripped the lance in his hand and felt worried.

"Man… this is my first time doing this after all," he told Conrad who was right behind him. "Who'd ever thought I'd do something from the movies I watched! And watching it is easier than doing it!"

"Most things are like that, Your Highness," Conrad smiled, "Just hold on to your horse and try to hit Lord von Rochefort squarely around the middle. Of course, he would try to do the same to you, but the stronger you push him, the high your chance would be in winning."

"Thanks Conrad," Yuri looked at him, "Are you sure nothing's worrying you?"

Conrad pressed his lips close for awhile. And then he answered, "Yes,"

Yuri nodded at him and then closed his visor as Günter walked in the middle of the field.

"The instructions are simple," the beautiful demon started quietly as the night air blew on his hair, making the light on the torches around swivel. "There shall be three turns in which candidates are given a chance to strike their opponents. In each turn, there shall be points given to any vital points that would be hit in case none of the two falls down until the last turn. The flags' red, blue and white shall be each waved down as signs to proceed in each turns; that being the red one for the first turn, the blue one for the second, and the white flag for the final duel.

The use of any weapons saved the lance is strictly forbidden. This duel shall determine your skill with the weapon, supreme strength and fitness necessary for the fight. Points will be given accordingly and fairly. Outside interference shall not be tolerated. Does anyone have any question?" he turned to Yuri and Archinel who both remained silent. Yuri turned to Conrad as finally, Günter started walking off the field.

"I feel like I'm gonna slip off my horse," he said, "losing in that kind of way is shameful, isn't?"

Conrad nodded, "Wolfram would never hear the end of it."

Yuri chuckled as his eyes sought the blond boy who was standing behind his mother with his arms crossed. Their eyes connected. Yuri was glad he has Wolfram's attention once more.

"All right, let's finish this," he muttered, urging his horse to move forth. Archinel did the same and the two faced each other with meters apart.

Murata nodded. Günter signalled at the soldiers holding the flags. The red flag was waved down. And the duel started.

Yuri kicked his horse with a firm grip on his lance. He looked down the coming Archinel and felt his heart thump so fast. They were nearing each other; the horses were galloping too fast! He had to hit Archinel's chest!

Archinel's eyes flashed.

Wolfram and the others held their breaths as the connection was made. Yuri gritted his teeth and prepared himself—

It was with shock, however, when he felt something stroke him around the middle. There was also a dull thumping around his ears that made him wonder if he was hit on the head. He felt he was loosening his grip on the rein of his horse—was he going to fall down?

But it was not over yet as Yuri was able to pull himself together and manage to turn his horse around. Coughing on his helmet, Yuri eyed Archinel who was already watching him from the other side, looking unharmed. He wasn't able to hit him, after all.

Conrad saw it happen and it made him worry for Yuri. Lady Celi and the rest on the panel were all looking at the two brave warriors without blinking. Wolfram's arms fell dully on his sides.

"That wimp…"

The blue flag was waved down and Yuri found himself working hard again on both gripping his sword and trying to stay on his horse. Clearly, both jobs were too complicated to do!

Their horses meet again, and this time Yuri knew what was happening. The end of his lance didn't even reach Archinel even as he tried so mightily to raise it straight ahead. The noble boy, on the other hand, snapped his lance on the King's left shoulder, making the King stagger on his horse, and threaten him to fall.

"Your Highness!" Conrad shouted, almost at the end of his feet to run beside Yuri.

"Don't, Lord Weller," Murata said quite firmly with his eyes on Yuri, "Shibuya will be fine…"

Conrad looked at the Great Wise Boy, and then back to Yuri who managed to stay still on his horse. Wolfram's expression was mixture of worry and annoyance.

"Yuri…"

Archinel eyed the King from across the field. Yuri couldn't even look at him at how painful his shoulder was. At least, he was sure it wasn't broken…

But then the third flag was waved down. The King felt a stab of something awful hit his body. He was going to lose… He was going to lose Wolfram…

"Come on!" Yuri cried as he kicked his horse at the last moment he got.

He knew it was already too late, knew that his points would never reach Archinel's with that kind of performance, but it was really out of his hands, all of it! His eyes sought for those green eyes, wishing he could do better—but he suppose it would all remain a wish for that moment, he felt something stick around his middle that forced him to let go of his horse's rein. Yuri didn't know how, but everything was in slow motion as he fell, head first down the ground.

"YURI!" Wolfram shouted with all his might that awoken the Demon King's senses.

Yuri felt his powers enveloped him as he fell down and it exploded in the whole vicinity. His powers almost got rid of all the sands covering the area. The people around the King shouted and ran away as fast as they could. The other Demons covered their faces with their arms as the Demon King stood in front of them.

Then slowly, his power lowered down, allowing everyone to have a glimpse of him. His eyes were hidden under his black hair, but his clenched teeth were enough to show that he was beyond angry.

Conrad remained where he was.

"Your Highness," Günter muttered as Gwendal kept the barrier strong around them. Murata's glasses were flashing, it was impossible to see his reaction. Waltorana's eyes were wide as he looked at the King in awe. Wolfram couldn't even react to what was happening anymore.

Then, the King started walking toward Archinel.

All eyes were upon the King as he stopped in front of the Noble boy. Archinel seemingly stiffened at the proceeding. Was the Demon King going to get rid of him?

Then, the King raised his eyes to him, and then said in a small whisper,

"I lost…" and his powers disappeared as Yuri collapsed on the ground in front of Archinel.

Wolfram's eyes widened.

"Yuri!" he called as he dashed forward beside Yuri.

Conrad and the others were also about to do the same when sound of crying horses divided their attention. A carriage followed by a number of horses came galloping from the entrance and made its way toward the battle grounds.

"What's happening?" Gwendal shouted as he stood up with angry eyes.

Conrad watched in horror as the men in their horses all pulled their swords out and pointed it at the Demons. There were men wearing ordinary clothing, but there were also men wearing masks and hoods with them. It was not a good sign.

Looking down to where the carriage stopped, Conrad recognize Wolfram trying to arouse Yuri. He needs to get close to his brother and His Majesty at once, he thought determinedly.

The intruders, however, turned on the blond boy and the King.

"Give us the Demon King, now!" shouted the one wearing a hooded mask as he stood towering above Wolfram.

"That's unlikely to happen!" Wolfram shouted stubbornly as he shielded the unconscious King with his body.

"Stealth Force, surround the area!" Gwendal suddenly shouted as soldiers appeared and surrounded the intruders, "Do you think you can just come in here and declare to take the King?"

The man in hood merely smirked and then raised his sword threateningly to Wolfram.

The blond boy instantly felt weakened all of a sudden.

"Wh…what…?" he muttered as his eyesight goggled, and he knelt down the floor.

"Wolfram!" Conrad shouted as he pulled out his sword. Gwendal jumped out of the barrier and headed for the men. That was when he felt it too.

"What?" Gwendal muttered as he stopped charging and looked angrily at the intruders, "Esoteric…stones?"

"That many…?" Günter hissed in disbelief as he felt his own body weaken.

Conrad looked around him and saw that most of the Demon soldiers were down the ground without even fighting the intruders with their swords raised.

"So you have noticed?" the man with the hood said with a wicked smile. Then raising his sword, he continued, "Our swords are made from esoteric stones that you Demons so truly hate. It is to our advantage that we are using this. One cut from this sword is fatal to any demons at present… so if you do not want to be hurt, stay still and give us the Demon King."

He pointed his sword to Wolfram again, who writhed in agony.

"Wolfram!" Lady Celi screamed, but Murata held her with a serious frown.

"Esoteric weapons…" he muttered, "That's dangerous…"

"Take the King," the man in the hood said as he nodded at Yuri who was still knocked out.

"Back off, you!" Wolfram shouted as he tried to stand up. The sword was then pointed closer to him to his neck.

"Watch where you point your sword!" Archinel's voice rang as he attacked the man in the hood. Their swords clashed.

"Archinel…" Wofram whispered as he tried to stand up. There were roars as the soldiers led by Gwendal tried to fight off the enemies even with the present of the esoteric swords.

"Take the King," Archinel said as he breathlessly tried to fend off their enemies, "He's important to us!"

Wolfram nodded and then turned to Yuri.

"Hey—Yuri, wake up!" he called, but then heard Archinel's painful cry from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the noble boy has a cut around his arm.

"Archinel-!"

"Take the King!" he kept on shouting, even though he was sweating very much.

Conrad hurried toward his brother and the King, but then, something caught his eyes from inside the carriage. It was moving like it wants to topple down. For a moment, everyone's attention was on it, until finally it gave way and fell down with a loud crash on the ground. A person with ginger hair fell from it, followed by some materials that looked like firecrackers. Conrad recognized him.

"Yozak!" he shouted distractedly.

Yozak caught his attention and he struggled on his gag. Conrad helped him and removed his gag.

"Your bleeding—!" Conrad said but Yozak shook his head in haste and said,

"Get everyone away from here! These firecrackers are the one I've been monitoring from Big Cimaron for a long time! These contain esoteric powders! It'll be fatal if pure demons inhaled this! It could be deadly!"

"What…" Conrad whispered, but then there was a familiar scream. He looked up to see Wolfram being held as hostage, looking pale and in agony. Archinel was also taken by the arm while Yuri was already on one of the men's shoulder.

"Stop resisting or there'll be a number of death tonight!" shouted the man in the hood who was holding Archinel. He grabbed a torch and then pointed it threateningly to where the firecrackers have fallen, "These weapons have esoteric powders that can spread faster than you breathe! Once it explodes, I assure you, not only will the King die but all of you as well! Now, get out of our way!"

Gwendal, Günter, Waltorana and Conrad all watched in anger as the carriage was pulled up again, where Wolfram, Yuri and Archinel were thrown. The men all grabbed the torches, threatening to throw it to the carriage in case someone attacked them.

The soldiers, together with the high Demons all watched as the King was whisked away under their nose together with two of the Ten Noble families. It was humiliating.

Conrad gritted his teeth at being so useless when the King and his brother needed him. He was just too weak.

They all watched as the carriage, together with its prisoners, vanished into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	10. Handsomely Threats

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_Forward and always up! The next chapter is here!_**

**_Thank you very much for waiting! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Handsomely Threats<strong>

It was a complete humiliation for their part, having the King taken in their midst.

Conrad clenched his teeth as he pulled the rein of his horse. Gwendal and Günter were giving instructions for retaliation. Lady Celi was with Waltorana and Murata who were both trying to comfort her while Yozak, who was now free, sulked in a corner. Conrad walked near him.

"Yozak," he started with a serious look. Yozak looked down the ground.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry Captain…"

Conrad didn't say anything. It was not like the spy to fail about something, but he supposed even Yozak has his bad times. Deciding it was not right to blame his friend, Conrad noticed something else.

"Your shoulder… hasn't your wound closed up, yet?"

Yozak looked at his wound, and then up at Conrad with another serious look on his face.

"That's just it, Captain," he said, "It won't stop bleeding… it's as if the wound won't just heal itself…"

Conrad stared at the wound with a deep frown.

"Tell me, that wound…?"

"Is from the esoteric weapon, yep…"

Conrad kept his mouth shut.

"Yozak is a half demon, so it is understandable," Murata surprised both Conrad and Yozak as he appeared beside them. "Esoteric stones affect demons and crafting it into a weapon is a really serious business… Now, Yozak is a half blooded demon and normally he would not be affected by it, but looking at the situation now it seems that these weapons are crafted to kill… just think about it, Yozak is half demon, what would be its effects to a pure blood demon…?"

Conrad and Yozak both looked at the Great Wise Boy with a transfixed look. Gwendal was half listening to them some distance away and the way his eyebrows creased implied frustration.

"Everyone lined up!" he roared into the night, "We are heading for a battle!"

Conrad looked at his brother, and then to the half moon up the sky.

"Yuri…" he whispered.

Then Yozak suddenly remembered something. Why, that bloody blade—?

"Captain!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Yuri felt heavy and jaded. Something was hurting on his head. Everything was dark. Did he collapse again?<p>

"…it's okay, don't move too much, let me handle it…" said a familiar voice.

_Wolfram?_

"…ah… it hurts… damn…"

Yuri's senses instantly heightened. _Archinel? What are they doing?_

"Wolfram, are you crying?"

"Shut up and quit moving too much, I told you I'll handle it."

"Ahhh!"

"Bare with it, it will hurt a little bit…"

Yuri's eyes popped open and he looked around in shock.

"What are you two doing!" he shouted in alarm as he looked at the two.

Wolfram and Archinel were both across him inside a small square room full of boxes. The two were on the floor like him, with Archinel leaning on the wall and Wolfram upon him. The blond boy was no longer wearing his blue coat but the white collared chemise under it. Looking down the floor, Yuri could see shreds of the blue coat as if it had been torn forcefully to pieces.

"What….?" He started again, but then he saw Archinel's right shoulder wrapped on a blue cloth hanging around his neck. He could also see some blue cloths around the two boys covered in blood. Archinel was sweating as they looked at each other. Wolfram looked pale, but all the same there was a serious look on his green eyes. The ends of his sleeves were bloody. Yuri couldn't help but stare.

"You're awake," Wolfram sighed as he stood up and walked toward him, "Finally…"

Yuri blinked at the blond boy, and then felt the ground wobble from left to right. Looking around, he realized they were not in a room firmly rooted to the ground.

"Wolfram?" he started as the blond boy knelt down on him, "what's going on here?"

"We were attacked by men from Big Cimaron right after you collapsed," the boy answered quietly as he touched Yuri's shoulder. The King noted how sweaty Wolfram's hands were. "How you are feeling?"

"I'm fine, but you don't look fine to me… is this sea sick thing?"

"I'm fine," Wolfram blushed as he cleared his throat. But Yuri noticed that Wolfram looked like he was in pain… what was the matter…? And why would Big Cimaron attack his Kingdom once more?

Yuri massaged his head, Men, of all troubles... How about you, Archinel? You sure don't look fine to me. How the heck did you end up with that wound? I sure didn't hurt you that much in the last match, right?"

Archinel looked away with a chuckle.

"How can you… I won the fight remember?"

Yuri's eyes widened a little.

That was right, he lost the fight. He looked to Wolfram who wasn't looking at him now but seemed too busy staring at the ground.

He lost Wolfram...

"I see," he started with a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He felt an empty hole was suddenly dug on his chest."I suppose I was just too wimp for that duel huh? Oh man, what a let down…"

Silence followed his speech except Archinel who was still looking at him. Wolfram did not say anymore as he slowly got up and stared at the small circle window above him that showed him dark sea. The moon shone above them.

"We need to get out of here…" he muttered as he narrowed his eyes, "This people who took us want you, Yuri. Nothing ever comes out good when suspicious people decide to attack us head on and take the King. I'm sure my brothers are already preparing for war."

"No way!" Yuri shouted as he stared at the blond boy, "A war? After everything we've done to achieve peace? I will not allow it!"

Wolfram looked sideways at Yuri. Archinel's amethyst eyes flashed.

"You don't understand do you?" he said as he tried to sit still, "These people posed threat to us. They attacked our kingdom; they used esoteric weapons to take us… who in their right mind would still believe harmony is possible after that?"

Yuri clenched his teeth.

"It's you who don't understand! What is better for all of us? To let ourselves solve this with only three of us as sacrifices or risk having a blood bath of millions of innocent citizens? I'd rather choose to risk myself than to allow unnecessary war to happen!"

Archinel stared hard at Yuri.

"You and your ideals." He said as he shook his head. He then suddenly removed the blue cloth wrapped nearly on his shoulders. He torn it away to show Yuri a deep cut of a blade, still fresh from being wounded with blood seeping slowly out of it. The King gasped as he saw this while Wolfram knelt down the Noble boy.

"Archinel, are you out of your mind?" he hissed as he helped the boy to tie the cloths back. Archinel ignored Wolfram and stared at Yuri.

"Convince me not to retaliate." He said coldly as his blood dripped on the floor, "They threatened Wolfram; they even threatened you, my King. Convince me not to seek revenge when other breeds threaten my kin."

Yuri was lost for words.

"He's right, Yuri…" Wolfram whispered after awhile as he wiped Archinel's wound,"…there's no other choice but to defend ourselves… we cannot always give way and tolerate them every time they attack us."

More silence filled their ears and the only sound that could be heard were the splashing waves of the sea.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the King is quietly sitting alone on a corner, with his arms at the top of his knees and his head leaning on it. His eyes were on Wolfram who was also staring at him from the opposite corner. Archinel's head was leaning on his lap, clearly fast asleep.<p>

The two boys were looking at each other without speaking. Yuri wanted to ask a lot of questions to the blond boy, wanted to know if he was really okay with how everything ended between them. Was it what he wanted too? Or was he fine whoever between him and Archinel wins? Just thinking of these complicated stuff he didn't know he would be worried about makes him want to kick someone. How did everything fall apart between him and his former fiancé…?

Feeling a lash of pain in his chest as the green eyes absorbed his, his eyes fell instead on the sleeping noble guy. That guy really loved Wolfram, he thought in dismay... and maybe, possibly… that Wolfram is also in love with him.

Maybe Archinel was the perfect partner for Wolfram after all.

"How is he?" he asked as he couldn't take the silence ringing in his ears anymore.

"I don't think he's any good," Wolfram answered as he looked down the sleeping demon, "His cut is deep, and there's nothing I can do to make it stop from bleeding..." he looked back at the King with all seriousness, "Yuri, I think those swords are dangerous for us… Archinel's wound is not healing, it's possible that the esoteric substance is affecting his healing ability."

"That's not good news... we should know how to dispose all those blades," Yuri nodded as he frowned at Archinel. "I can't have those swords threatening my friends and my Kingdom... Using esoteric… I don't like those stones…"

"Who does?" Wolfram shook his head as he stroked the noble boy's hair. "I hope Gizella is in the ship... He needs to be healed immediately. I'm worried about that cut..."

The King stared as Wolfram stroke Archinel's head, feeling a beast roaring at the pit of his stomach and threatening to burst out. It was jealousy, he acknowledged.

And then, he looked up at Wolfram and saw that Wolfram has that soft expression he usually likes to see whenever the blond boy was feeling compassionate. That expression should only be for him...

Yuri instantly felt a pang of pain.

"Stop that!" he suddenly commanded that made Wolfram look up. Yuri felt angered, but then he blinked as he realized he was on his feet when he could not remember standing up.

Wolfram gave him a look.

"Yuri…"

"I'm sorry," Yuri dropped down the floor again and buried his head on his arms, looking defeated. "I just can't handle my emotions well… I can't believed I lost you…"

Wolfram stopped stroking Archinel's hair and his green eyes flickered a little.

"Hey, Wolfram…" Yuri said strongly, "Are you okay with all of this? Ending up with him and all that…?"

"Are you a fool?" Wolfram shot him a look, "You're the one who put me in this position in the first place! It's not like I can disagree with anything that's been going on when it is decided by the King!"

Yuri stopped for a moment.

"But it still depends on you and not the duel…" he said after awhile, "Who do you really like, Wolfram?"

Wolfram opened his mouth, his eyes glistening as the King gave him a piercing look. Before the boy could make up his mind, however, there were footsteps outside their door. The two demons looked as three men wearing casual attires and carrying weapons entered the room.

"Where's the Demon King?" asked one of them with a bandana as they stood upon the three boys.

"That's him," one of them with eye patch pointed at Yuri, "double black, remember?"

The last of the men, the one with mustache, took a step toward Yuri who blinked at them not knowing how to react. What are they planning to do?

Just then, Wolfram knelt on the floor after slowly setting Archinel's head on the floor, with an angry glare and gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare take one more step toward him," he warned. The men looked at him, looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, blondie, you're in no position to threaten us!" the bandana guy said, "You're at our mercy!"

Wolfram's eyes flashed and Yuri saw him clench his fists, as if agitated to reach for his sword or use his flame magic. Unfortunately he didn't have sword and somehow he also didn't use his flames.

The man with mustache however frowned at the blond boy.

"Why did they brought this two along anyway? We need only the King, right?"

"Their supposedly hostages ready for disposal," answered the man with bandana.

"Why not dispose them already? That demon lying on the floor looks like it's about to die."

"Don't refer to him as it!" Wolfram shouted as he gave them a piercing look. The three men looked at him, and then at each other again as if they couldn't believe their eyes. After that, the man with eyepatch walked toward Wolfram and touched his cheeks.

"Hey, this one's a pretty boy… we can sell him for a high price."

Wolfram slapped the guy's hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted, feeling suddenly tense. Archinel stirred on the floor and breathlessly tried to see what was going on. The men also saw the bishounen and all they did was to stare. Yuri had to admit Archinel was really just like Wolfram. That was not a good sign.

The man gave Wolfram a scornful look, but then he smiled again.

"What a tiger, maybe we don't have to sell him after all. We can always use a pretty demon slave in our place, right men?" and they all laughed looking manically at the pretty boy.

Yuri's ears rang at these words._ How dare these filth openly express interest to Wolfram?_

Wolfram seemingly looked angry at the same time for being addressed in vulgarity, but it was Archinel's words that got out first.

"I dare you… say that again and you'll lose not only your tongue but your life…"

"Archinel…" Wolfram turned to the wounded demon and supported him as he tried to stand up. Yuri stared at the two, and then walked toward them and shielded them from the three men with his own body.

"Enough play talk, gentlemen," he said through gritted teeth, "My friends are exhausted already. If you want a pick a fight, I'm at my best shape so give it a try. Otherwise, if your boss wants me, then bring me to him. I wish to speak with him."

"Yuri, are you an idiot!" Wolfram hissed from behind him.

"Shut up and let me handle this," Yuri said as he gave the blond boy a half glance, "Take care of Archinel. He needs you more than I do."

Wolfram's eyes widened. Yuri walked toward the three, but before he could even say another word, there was a commotion outside.

"What's going on?" asked the man with bandana. He went over the window while the rest listened to what's going on.

Then, the banadan man's cry of despair was heard.

"AHhh! The Demon Tribe's battalion!"

Yuri immediately walked over the window and saw tons of battle ship bearing the Demon Tribe mark. They were not far and were heading straight toward the ship.

"Gwendal!" Yuri breathed in relief, "Conrad… they're here!"

"They're here and ready for war," Archinel coughed softly that made Yuri look at him.

A war in the middle of the sea?

* * *

><p><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	11. Impending Return

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Impending Return<strong>

The Demon Tribe battle ships looked threatening to the humans. Yuri and the others couldn't help but feel awe at the sudden appearance of the mighty Demon warriors.

"Let's prepare!" shouted the man with moustache as he ran towards the door with the others, "Wait-!" he then turned to Yuri and grabbed the King's arm, "Let's take him! He's necessary for the boss!"

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted as he saw the double black boy being taken, "Let him go!"

The pretty boy charged forward but sudden weakness overwhelmed him. The surprised humans were surprised to see Wolfram attack, but when they saw him suddenly looked dizzy, they took the opportunity and grabbed a him from the back.

"Wolfram!" Yuri shouted as the blond boy was over powered with an esoteric dagger was threateningly pointed to his neck.

"Aughhh!" he hissed as esoteric dagger affected him.

"We'll bring this one too!" said the bandana guy, "'He can cost a fortune for sure!"

"What about that guy?" asked the man with eye patch as he nodded to Archinel.

"He's probably also expensive, but we cannot drag him along looking like that, he'll only slow us down!" answered the moustache guy, "Let's leave him here, let's go!"

"Wait!" Wolfram protested with the dagger almost scraping on his neck, "You hooligans!"

"That guy…" Yuri whispered as he looked at Archinel who was coughing so badly on the floor. The King tried to pull away from his captor as he sees this and shouted, "Hey, what did you do to him!"

"If he's wounded by the esoteric stone then its common that he'll die after twenty four hours of being cut without treatment," answered the moustache man, "Now—come with me!"

"What did you say—?" Yuri shouted. Like him, Wolfram was also dragged along. The two boys were taken against their will, leaving Archinel alone in the room.

They were dragged into the open were many men were running around carrying their weapons. Yuri didn't know what to do as he saw everyone preparing for battle. He looked over to the Demon's side and saw their canons ready at hand, but at the same time the Big Cimaron's ship was loading their own canon… how can both side fight that way?

"Excuse me, where's your boss?" he insisted, "I need to talk to him!"

"What are you saying, Yuri!" Wolfram demanded as he continued to struggle with his captor.

"I need to talk to your boss!" Yuri shouted angrily.

"Shut up, boy!" the man dragging him said as the ship started to wobble once more, "I'll put you in a cellar and lock you there if you don't shut up!"

Yuri gritted his teeth and tried to pull his arms away from the man.

"If you wanna live long lives you're gonna listen to me and bring me to your boss! If not all of us are going to die here, d'you hear me?"

The man looked at Yuri, and then pulled out his sword and pointed it at the King.

"You will shut your mouth or I'll help shut it for you?"

Wolfram's eyes flashed daggers.

"How dare you—point that away from him!"

"And you too!" the man shouted as he pointed his sword to Wolfram, "Stop shouting and do as we tell you! Otherwise we will throw you off board!"

"Man… what's with this cruelty?" Yuri said in spite of himself, "Please, just bring me to your boss and let my friend here treat our other friend from below the deck! I promise you if you let us go and heal our friend there need not be any battle! So please, for everyone's sake!"

Despite his plea, the man merely looked at Yuri with frown.

"You think you can fool us?" he asked as he pointed the sword to Yuri again.

"I'm not trying to fool you, believe me!" Yuri insisted. The three men looked at one another, then the man with the esoteric sword shook the blade in his hand at the King, and then asked,

"Are you really the Demon King? Why aren't you affected by this sword? What more—you seemed to be the only one not affected by that room's esoteric stones! Those boxes are loaded by it!"

Yuri's eyes widened at this. If that room was loaded with esoteri then that means Wolfram and Archinel's been enduring it all this time! No wonder Wolfram couldn't use his magic!

"You bastards…" the King hissed as he felt his anger bottle up, "Using Esoteric stones for your convenience… how despicable…"

The man blinked at Yuri and felt instantly intimidated.

Yuri gritted his teeth and shut his eyes closed.

_Calm down…_ he thought desperately.

"Yuri!" he heard Wolfram's voice. He looked around and saw Wolfram being dragged away.

"Where are you taking him?" he roared as a new spark of anger flared inside him.

"Don't worry, you're coming along!" said the man but before they could move an inch there were shouts around. Yuri and the others looked around them and saw the Demon Tribe's ships were adjusting on one side and preparing for battle.

"No…" Yuri whispered, his eyes widening.

Wolfram gritted his teeth as he saw the Demon ship preparing and was practically pulling himself back to Yuri when he saw the noble boy emerge from below the deck.

"Archinel!" he shouted that caught Yuri's attention. Looking sideways he saw Archinel clinging on the ship's wall for support. He thought that Rochefort was in no shape to be walking then, not when he was all pale, sweaty, and not to mention, bloody! Clearly, the trails of blood after him were so much that it made Yuri feel horrified.

"Don't overexert yourself, fool!" Wolfram shouted at him, "D'you really want to die?" and before anyone could stop him, he slammed the back of his head to his capturer, who was caught in surprise and pain. Yuri watched as Wolfram ran to Archinel's side. It was no time to be jealous.

It was at that moment that Yuri heard a shrill voice shouting—"FIRE THE CANON!"

The whole floor shook strongly as the first canon was aimed. The King worried about the Demon Ships getting hit, but Gwendal's defence seemed effective as the cannon ball bounced back and returned to the Big Cimaron's ship.

"What the—!" shouted some men and they all screamed as the canon hit the edge of the ship, destroying that side and threatening the ship to topple down.

Yuri held on the ground as his feet almost left the floor. He looked up just in time to see in what seemed like a slow motion as the patch eyed man grabbed Wolfram behind the collar, pull him gruffly upward and pulling him again. But as the ship was struck, the two lost balance. Yuri saw as Wolfram lost his footing, hovered inches on the sky, and then fell backwards onto the sea like a ragdoll.

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted helplessly.

This was all reflected to the King's eyes and his ears rang with Wolfram's voice.

Archinel watched in horror as the blond boy fell on the sea and vanished on the waves of the water. Yuri's eyes reflected Wolfram's face.

"WOLFRAM!"

That was when their whole world shook and the sky darkened.

"What's happening!" shouted most of the humans around. "What's going on!"

"What's this?" Günter whispered as they watch whirlpools after whirlpools appear before them. "This sudden disaster…?"

They saw three water dragons emerged from the water.

"This power…" Gwendal muttered as his blue eyes flashed in understanding.

"Can only be wield by one person that we know…" Murata answered as he stood beside the mighty warriors.

"Your Majesty…" Conrad whispered as they watched things occur, "Wolfram…"

"This makes things easier," Gwendal muttered as he, too, watch the occurrence with a frown.

* * *

><p>Archinel saw the dark clouds move in motion as if afraid and terrified of the wind. All the humans in the ship were panicking as waves after waves hit the side of the ship. It was moments later when they realized what was going on…<p>

"Look at that!"

"Water Dragons!'

"What the heck!"

"Aiyee! It's the son of evil!"

"Ahhh! It's the Demon King!"

And so it was. Yuri was floating in the middle of the sea with his full power on. His hair was longer and his eyes were slits. Archinel remembered those serious eyes that stared at him during their final match. He had won over the King then… but now as he looked at the Demon King, he couldn't help but feel defeated… Looking closely, Archinel could see the King carrying the unconscious Wolfram on his arms. Under the feet of the King, the waves were creating whirlpools under, as if the ocean was with the King, letting the people at hand feel his wrath.

"I wish for peace and yet you continuously disobey me…" the Demon King hissed in a menacing voice, "You use forbidden stones that you know harmful for my kin… how despicable…"

The men all backed away as they felt the King's anger. Even the Demons from their ship were awed by the Demon King's presence.

"You even dare to enter the land under my protection to kidnap me, and let alone take two of my kin… have you humans decided to end your lives?"

The waves shook the ship, making everyone on it tremble with fear. Archinel, too, felt like he was about to be thrown away, but just then, he felt eternal power surround his body. Looking up, he saw the Demon King looking at him. Then Archinel felt his feet leave the ground as the King lifted him with his powers and took him off the ship.

When Archinel was safe from the ship, Yuri turned his attention to the humans watching him in fear and gave them one hell of a look.

"I cannot forgive your sinful actions," he muttered, "Justice be done!"

And before everyone's eyes, the human ship was sunk down deep in the ocean floor.

Yuri held on to Wolfram. Archinel watched everything around him got eaten by the water dragons. He looked up then at the King whose anger in his eyes still remains. The King looked so intimidating even he felt his powers. And then, giving a final sigh, Archinel closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wolfram stirred. His head was aching.<p>

"Wolfram?" whispered a familiar voice gently.

The pretty boy opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring at the King's black eyes. Wolfram blinked and realized he was lying on Yuri's lap.

"Yuri?" he asked as he slowly tried to get up.

"Thank goodness you're okay…" Yuri smiled at him in relief.

Wolfram looked around him and saw Conrad with them with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Brother?" he whispered with wide eyes, "What happened…?"

"You've been saved from Big Cimaron's ship," Conrad whispered, "The Demon King's powers were too much for them to handle."

Wolfram shot Yuri a look. The King scratched the back of his head with a weak smile.

"I see…" he nodded, "So we're heading home…?"

At this, Yuri's eyes turned rather serious. Wolfram noticed it.

"No," he said, "We're heading straight for Big Cimaron to confront Bellar. I've had enough of his tactics."

Wolfram's eyes widened more.

"We're heading for battle?" he asked outrageously. He looked above him but only saw their ship this time. The Demon Tribe's army was gone. "But…You and what army?"

"Technically it's not a battle," Yuri grinned sheepishly at the blond boy. "I'm just going to confront him and all that."

Wolfram gave him a furtive look and muttered, "You wimp."

But then, his eyes widened again as he remembered someone.

"Where's Archinel?"

"He's on the deck being looked after by Gizella and his Eminence," Conrad answered at once, "Don't worry, Wolfram, he's not in any immediate danger."

Wolfram sat properly on the ship with a sigh.

"I'm glad to hear that… he lost too much blood, Conrad…and that ship was really full of esoteric, it's even hard for me to breathe!"

"Good thing the King here sunk their ship down," Conrad smiled at Yuri, "We hope that got rid of all the esoteric weapons they have."

"I hope that too," Yuri frowned deeply as he and Wolfram stood up from the floor, "I don't want to bear teeth at him, but if it can be use to show him how angry I am then…"

"Belar is just as stupid as he looks," Wolfram answered as he shook his head. A sudden wave of nauseous feeling filled him and sooner he was vomiting on the ocean. Both Conrad and Yuri looked at one another and smiled.

Wolfram found Archinel seated on his bed as he entered the noble boy's room. The Rochefort boy's shoulder was enveloped with bandage and he wasn't wearing his upper garments.

"How's the shoulder going?" he asked as he stepped in beside the bed and look at the bishounen.

Archinel smiled at him and touched his shoulder.

"It is still painful, but I won't die from it, don't worry." He looked at Wolfram, and then tapped the side of his bed. "Sit beside me, my Wolfram."

Wolfram blushed at the sudden change of atmosphere and questioned himself why he went inside the boy's room. Clearly, even with Archinel wounded, it didn't stop him from being the lion in their game.

"Jerk," he muttered as he sat down and met the boy's eyes, "Like I even believe for a second that you'll die."

Archinel continued smiling at him. To Wolfram's great surprise the boy touched his cheek with his free left hand, and then traced down his neck.

"A—Archinel…" he muttered suddenly feeling nervous.

"These marks," Archinel suddenly whispered with a deep frown as he touched the scorch mark made by the esoteric weapons. "How dare them hurt you like that…"

Wolfram's eyes softened.

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself for once," he said firmly, "I'm fine on my own."

Archinel fell silent, then his hand slid downward the blond boy's chest and stopped at his heart. Wolfram felt electricity hit his body.

"Who is really inside your heart, I wonder…" Archinel whispered looking solemn this time, "It would have been great if I was alone inside this… but I know I'm not the first one in."

"Archinel…" Wolfram whispered softly.

"I know you love the King and still has feelings for him. The King… just thinking about the fact that he is the reason I want you before annoys me."

Wolfram's green eyes flickered.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I saw you in a ship banquet before… you were with your mother…" he said looking at the boy with half open eyes, "But you were also with the King… you were so beautiful I couldn't help but stare… And I asked who you were… they said you were the King's fiancé… I thought it was such a shame, but you deserve your title…There's no one suited more to be the Demon King's fiancé with your beauty."

Wolfram listened to the boy in disbelief. Archinel smiled as he continued.

"But I saw you with him… he, Yuri, don't seem to realize his feelings for you… I thought it was such a waste… I thought you didn't deserve him… from then on all I could think about is you, if you were happy, if you were receiving the affection you deserve… and it came to a point that all I do was think about you… I asked why… that was when I realized how I care about you so much…

"I saw you again on the gathering celebrating the King's Excellent Leadership a year after, which was last month… you were with him, as beautiful and devoted to the King as ever… but he was the same. That was when I decided to take you away from him… he is a great King, but never to his beloved… so I pluck the courage and talked to your uncle… that was when everything started. I'm glad I did. I was able to meet you and take you away from him. I was successful."

Wolfram felt his heart swell at these words. Archinel reached for his right cheek.

"Even then Wolfram, I saw how you love the King. Until now you do. And now that the King is also looking at you in the same way, he now realized how important you are to him."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "What… what are you saying…?"

The Rochefort boy remained silent for awhile. It was like he was considering things.

"I'm never the good guy, Wolfram," he muttered after a moment, his eyes flashing as he met Wolfram's eyes, "Even with these facts, and even if the King did save you, I cannot give you up after everything, that's why…"

Archinel suddenly grabbed Wolfram's arm, pull him close until their face were inches from each other and whispered to him directly.

"When we go back to Blood Pledge Castle, I want you to give yourself to me."

"WHAT?" Wolfram almost jumped upward away from the boy, but despite his injury, Archinel's grip on him was tight. "Archinel!"

Archinel's eyes reflected seriousness.

"The thought of giving you up is driving me crazy…" he whispered, pulling Wolfram closer to him, "So all I ask is you give yourself to me."

Wolfram's eyes widened as Archinel's lips touched his.

Archinel was bullying him again… but this time it was too much… what should he do?

* * *

><p>Yuri had no idea what was going on inside the ship's deck as he stared ahead of him to the Big Cimaron lands. The wind was strong as it hit his face, but determination was reflected on the King's eyes.<p>

Conrad walked near him.

"Are you okay, your Highness?" he asked with that gentle smile hanging on his face.

"Conrad," Yuri smiled at him and then looked back at the view he was looking on, "Yes, I am… I'm glad you guys caught up with us. I hope Bellar woudn't cause more trouble after we speak… but you know I'm still worried about it."

"Don't worry, your Highness," Conrad answered, "We will always be there to protect you even if Bellar doesn't listen."

Yuri looked at Conrad.

"I don't want war, Conrad… just thinking about it makes me very… angry…"

Conrad didn't say anything at this for awhile, but then he spoke after a moment of silence, "Do you know that they attacked an innocent Demon child just to test if their weapons are working?"

Yuri shot Conrad a look. The swordsman looked back at him.

"What…?"

"Yes. Yozak reported in about the incident with the Boney apparently struck by the weapon. And When Yozak examined it, he realized the dagger was bloody. After you got taken, we sent him to look for the wounded demon. They found the child sick and almost dying. Luckily we were able to prevent her from dying."

Yuri clenched his fists.

"This is too much…"

Conrad closed his eyes.

"How are you and my brother?" he asked after awhile again. Yuri's expression changed rapidly as he looked ahead.

"Well, you know him, the same as ever," he answered quietly, "But I won't let him go… After this problem is fixed, I'm going to deal with Archinel and Wolfram again… I just couldn't let him go like that, Conrad."

Conrad looked down at the King, then followed where he was looking.

"I will support you there, Your Highness."

* * *

><p><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>

****_So Lots A Bishie... going to an End?_****

****_Exactly how many times have I said that!_****

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	12. That was Dangerous!

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_I am so excited to give you this chapter!_**

**_Enjoy reading^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: That was Dangerous!<strong>

The Great Demon Kingdom ship disembarked on the port of Big Cimaron without ceremony. All the soldiers left on the ship with the other Demon royalties stood waiting for commandment of the King and at the same time, keeping eye on their enemies.

On the other hand, the Demon royalties were having a very heated meeting on the deck.

"I told you I will come! I must come and I can't be stopped!" Wolfram was shouting with an angry glare to Conrad's direction.

Conrad did not give in to his younger brother and said more firmly,

"You have to stay here, Wolfram. There's too much esoteric stone in this land. You've been through enough. Too much exposure to it is not good for any demons. Stay here and look after Archinel."

"But Yuri needs me!" Wolfram injected, "I vowed to protect him! You can't keep me here!"

Conrad gave his brother a look. Murata sighed while Yuri kept his silence. The King looked from the angry Wolfram to the quiet Archinel sitting on one of the good chairs. True, Wolfram and Archinel had suffered enough from esoteric stone and he wouldn't want to endanger Wolfram's life more, but the thought of leaving him with Archinel seemed to confuse him as well.

"Wolfram," Conrad started again, "You must understand. I can protect his Highness. You know I can. Neither the King nor I is affected by esoteric stones unless I get wounded by one of their weapon which is unlikely to happen. You, on the other hand, possess great mazoku magic that just stepping on this land affects you too much. So it's better for you to stay here, you and Archinel."

"I don't hear Lord von Rochefort complaining about it, after all." Murata said with a glance on Archinel's direction.

"I don't see any reason to put myself in danger to these esoteric stones," Archinel answered truthfully, "I've had enough. I won't pretend my body is not weakened by it so rather, it's wise to stay put and wait. It's the best option I have if I want to live longer. And I don't want to be a burden, after all."

He gave Wolfram a pointed look as he said this. Wolfram glared at him with his teeth clenched, but didn't say anything. Archinel gave the blond boy a piercing look.

"Stay with me, Wolfram," he addressed the blue prince. "That is a request,"

Wolfram and Archinel shared a look. Yuri hated that connection but couldn't quite put himself to protest. Then, to everyone's surprise, Wolfram lowered his clenched fist and looked away in defeat.

"Fine," he breathed finally. "But if something happens to Yuri, Conrad, it's on you."

Conrad smiled at his brother and nodded quietly.

"Hai, hai."

"Problem solved," Murata said as he beckoned to Yuri but he noticed how the King looked worried over Wolfram's profile. "Or…so I thought…"

"We won't be long," Conrad said as he opened the door out of the room, "If things go right, we'll be back before sunset. Otherwise, we will still be back before sunset. You need not worry, Wolfram. As for you, Lord von Rochefort, Gisella is still in the ship to look after your condition. I suggest you cooperate with her. Gwendal and Günter have returned to Shin Makoku, but they shall be ready for any message from us. Rest assured, this shall be quick. Let's go, your Majesty, your Eminence."

He beckoned the two. Murata went out of the room first. Yuri was still looking after Wolfram who had his back on him.

"Don't worry, we'll return as soon as we can," the King said to him, before he followed Murata out of the room. Conrad gave Archinel a bow, then followed after, leaving the two Demons to themselves.

Archinel noticed how Wolfram's fist clenched tightly.

* * *

><p>Inside the castle of Big Cimaron, however, spies have come in to fill the King.<p>

"Your Majesty, reports from our resources says that the Demon King has arrived in the Kingdom but not as a captive!"

King Bellar, who was in a trance in his throne, opened his eyes and glared at the soldier in front of him.

"What?" heasked with a frown.

"The soldiers ordered to kidnap the Demon King have been completely obliterated by the Demon King himself. Even our ship loaded with esoteric weapons has been sank, and now the Demon King is headed for this castle, your Majesty!"

Bellar raised an eyebrow.

"So the Demon Kingdom is ready for war, after all?"

"No, your Majesty. According to the report, only one ship has arrived at the deck with few numbers of Demons and the King himself. It would appear that they are here to speak with your Excellency."

King Bellar quietly drank from his glass of wine, looking thoughtfully at the soldier.

"Those idiotic soldiers," he murmured, "To think I spent an amount of fortune to them… they're all useless. Now, the Demon King is headed for me once more, eh? He's such a naive. You, prepare the castle. The Demon King will seek for another peace treaty, how ridiculous. Nevertheless, he is coming to me as I had anticipated. I still get him in the end."

"Yes, your Majesty!" the soldier said and went out of the throne hall, leaving Bellar to himself. Like the usual, a shadowy figure appeared behind the King.

"Balzac," Bellar said as he looked sideways at his henchman, "What do you think?"

"I think it is wise to act once the King is here, your Majesty," answered the man with the name Balzac, his hazel eyes reflected by the few light streaming from the closed curtain of the throne hall, "But you should have sent me there to deal with the Demon King. If you had, you wouldn't have to go through this disappointment."

"Indeed," Bellar smirked as he drank quietly, "you will have your chance once the King arrives. But I tell you, he is with that half Demon Weller. The Demon King is just a pathetic brat, and without Weller on his side he wouldn't be expected to survive."

Balzac's eyes flashed.

"I'll deal with him."

Bellar smirked again.

"We'll see about that."

Just then, another soldier reported in.

"Your Majesty, we've received new reports!"

King Bellar sat straight looking interested.

* * *

><p>Yuri and the rest walked rapidly around the town wearing thick clocks with hoods on to disguise themselves. Conrad had been alert ever since they stepped on Big Cimaron city with only him as the protector of the King and his Eminence, the Great Wise Man.<p>

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Yuri asked as they slipped through a number of soldiers passing by and walked on path toward the castle, "I mean… yeah I did decide about this, but only the three of us…?"

"We're more than enough," Murata answered him, "We're the only ones not affected by esoteric stones after all… and you are the Demon King, you can just go all out and destroy his whole castle as retaliation."

"That's not right," Yuri frowned, "I don't plan on attacking him head on, I just want to…um…"

"Intimidate him?"

Yuri nodded as he followed Conrad on. The Great wise man smiled.

"We'll see about that."

They continued following Conrad's trail quietly. Yuri was cautious of his movements, but every now and then he would pause as if he remembered something, and then his eyebrows would crease. The Great Wise Man noticed this and could hardly stop himself for asking,

"You're worried about Lord von Bielefeld, are you?"

Yuri didn't even look at him.

"The way he submits himself to Archinel's request easily, that's not like him…"the King muttered after awhile, "We all know how a spoiled brat he can be, but recently he's been submitting to other people's requests; his uncle, Archinel's… I mean, what's with that? If he doesn't like something why won't he just say it? I wonder what's going on with him…"

"Well, you made him change after all," Murata explained, "You were the one who made Wolfram compassionate to other people's feelings."

Yuri glanced up at his friend.

"Well, at some point yeah, but it's different when its matters like this. He should just be selfish like before… he should be selfish otherwise he wouldn't get what he really wants."

"And what he really wants is you, is that what you mean?"

Yuri instantly blushed.

"Ah—well, that now…"

Murata smiled knowingly.

"You have really fallen for him, haven't you?"

Yuri didn't answer but merely looked at him.

"That aside," he whispered, "I just don't want him to get carried away with other's feelings."

Murata's glasses flashed.

"You still plan on going after him, after all?"

"Yeah…"

"You really don't know when to give up, do you? By doing so you'd be contradicting the Kingdom's rules about official duels and all that…"

The King bit his lower lip.

"We're here," Conrad's voice alerted the two as they found themselves in front of the castle gate. Yuri and Murata looked towards the dark castle. To their surprise, however, the double gates opened and they were greeted by a new face wearing a Big Cimaron uniform. His eyes were slits but his hazel eyes were apparent. Conrad narrowed his eyes as he looked at the new person.

"We've been expecting you." He said smoothly that sent chills on Yuri's skin.

Looking t each other, the three Demons walked ahead without hesitating.

Conrad and the new person eyed each other.

* * *

><p>The walk toward the throne hall wasn't that long. Soldiers were around as they entered, raising their weapons in the Demon King's presence.<p>

"Way of a welcome," Murata whispered as they walked on the aisle. Yuri's eyes were on King Bellar who was slumped back lazily on his throne with his hawk like fingers around his chin. He was watching the King as the Demon King was watching him.

"What an unexpected visit," he said with a smirk, "What brings you here, King Yuri?"

Yuri and the other two stopped walking half way to the throne and looked at Bellar.

"You've sent your soldiers to my Kingdom to kidnap me again, didn't you?" Yuri said straightforwardly a he gazed at the King. By this time, Bellar's new henchman was behind his throne again. "And what more, you used esoteric stones to get to my Kingdom and hurt my friends. Admit it!"

King Bellar put his hands together and gawked at the King.

"And so what if I did?"

This triggered Yuri's anger and his aura started to get stronger.

"Why?"

"It is simply to test our weapons, of course," King Bellar answered menacingly as he leaned forward to see Yuri more, "I've been at it for the longest period of time, and now that its almost ready, what better way to test it than to the King?"

"Do you know your soldiers harmed an innocent child in the process of abducting me?" Yuri hissed coldly that sent chills to some soldiers around. "Do you know how many of my friends were threatened by this scheme of yours? If you want a piece of me… come and get me yourself."

And Yuri's slit eyes pierced the Big Cimaron King who felt cold sweat run through his body. Gritting his teeth, he raised his hand and commanded, "Release the weapons!"

Conrad and Murata were both alerted as door after door were opened in the throne hall were a number of soldiers came barging in carrying different kinds of weapons such as swords, spikes, spears, bows and arrows and daggers. They surrounded the Demons in a blink of an eye, raising the esoteric weapons above them.

"Good thing we didn't bring any pure Demons with us, huh?" Murata whispered to Conrad who pulled out his sword. "Or this would be too much for them."

"I concur," Conrad whispered as he eyed his enemies.

King Bellar gave an evil laugh as he stood and raised his arms in triumph.

"HAHAHAHA! What can you say now, King Yuri? Isn't this a great way to deal with you demons? If you all have powers then my Kingdom will defy you through this! I prepared a number of weaponry from daggers to swords, even cannon balls using esoteric substance that my Kingdom is full of! You cannot escape me! With the Demon King under my clutches I will be able to rule all the other countries before your eyes! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Murata was no longer smiling at this. Even Yuri didn't find it amusing.

"And you think I will allow such selfishness?" he said in cold blood, this time, his mazoku powers dominating the whole place. King Bellar stared as Yuri walked toward him with strange power circling him and his subordinates. Conrad and Murata followed the King as if not intimidated by what he had just revealed them.

"What…?" he muttered as he watched the Demons coming, "attack them!"

All at once, the soldiers attacked, sending arrows and spears at the Demons or jumping at them with the swords. A swift strong wind was lashed to them as Yuri gritted his teeth, sending all soldiers down in instant.

King Bellar's eyes widened.

"Balzac!" he shouted as Yuri approached the throne.

Balzac, the man with hazel eyes, raised his sword and attack Yuri but Conrad's sword clashed with him.

"Stop resisting, King Bellar," Murata said quietly as Yuri went pass the two soldiers clashing with their swords, "You know our Demon King is far stronger to be affected by such stones. Not only him, you can say we are immune to it, by the way. And the fact that King Yuri can use his powers outside our territory is just to your disadvantage… so really, pissing him off is not a good idea."

King Bellar fell backward to his throne and watched as the Demon King with the evil aura stopped in front of him.

"You…son of the Devil…" he hissed. Yuri merely glared at him angrily.

"I should not have forgiven you, but I will," he whispered, "This is the last chance I shall show you sympathy, Bellar. One more strike at any of my kin and I shall ungrudgingly send you to hell."

King Bellar's eyes met the King's slit once. To Yuri's surprise, Bellar managed a smile.

"Then if you are so compassionate about it, why not strike me now? After all, I have already sent my soldiers to your ship to finish your remaining comrades."

Conrad's attention was alerted as he heard the King said this, making Balzac use his chance to strike at him. Luckily, his years of experience didn't fail him as he sent Balzac's sword flying across the room.

"Wolfram… Archinel," he whispered as he turned to Yuri who was still in front of Bellar.

Yuri's eyes flashed as he heard this.

"You are really… trying me…" he hissed finally and that was when the whole castle crumbled.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad shouted in the midst of danger.

"AHHHHH!" the Demon King shouted in fierce anger and his tall shadow enveloped the whole castle, making people scream from downtown.

"Shibuya, calm down!" Murata shouted as he tried to get near his friend.

King Bellar was thrown off together with the number of his soldiers as they felt the Demon King's wrath.

And with one stroke, the castle fell apart.

* * *

><p>Wolfram stared at Archinel with narrowed eyes.<p>

"For the last time… will you put on your clothes!" he shouted as he threw a blanket to Archinel with his face very red, either with anger or embarrassment or both.

"Why should I? You've already seen me undress so many times," Archinel smirked as he placed the blanket neatly on the bed, "I suppose you are enjoying it?"

"JERK!" Wolfram shouted fiercely, "Like hell I'd look at your beaten body! It just makes you pathetic!"

Archinel shrugged his shoulders and put on a white polo which he refused to button. Wolfram saw the effects of such dress that he couldn't help but look away.

"What now?" Archinel grinned as he stood up looking so hot in his garment. Wolfram refused to look as he crossed his arms.

"Just because you're good looking doesn't mean you can show off too much of your skin," he said through gritted teeth. Archinel gave him a warm look and a smile.

"So you think I'm good looking?" he whispered and suddenly he was behind Wolfram.

Wolfram jumped away and put a distance between them.

"Don't dare come any closer!" he warned with a red and frantic face. Archinel blinked at him then put his hands on his hips, making his slender body exposed ten times to the pretty boy's eyes.

"Why?" he demanded with a frown, "I am your fiancé. We're supposed to be doing these things after all."

"No, we're not! Not unless we get married first!"

Archinel's eyes softened.

"But you will grant my wish right? That when we arrive back at Blood Pledge Castle, you are going to give everything to me?"

"I didn't say I will!" Wolfram injected, his face as red as tomato and beads of sweat running down his neck, "What the heck are you thinking?"

It happened in swift moment. Wolfram found himself pinned on the wall, not for the last time, by the noble boy. Archinel clutched Wolfram's wrists and pushed them firmly on the wall with such force not normal for a wounded person.

"Hey—!" Wolfram gasped as he found himself unable to move. "What are you doing…?"

"Give it up, Wolfram," Archinel said coldly, "I'll never let you be with the King."

Wolfram's eyes widened. Archinel's eyes were hidden under his dark violet hair.

"Instead of waiting for our return, why don't we use our time now?" the noble boy whispered as his lips touched Wolfram's neck.

"You jerk—stop it! Let me go!" Wolfram felt his heart would burst out of his chest as he felt Archinel's touches to his body. "Hey—where are you touching—stop it!"

"Calm down," Archinel whispered as he found Wolfram's lips and kissed it romantically. The blond boy found himself weak at this and despite the protest in his heart, he felt himself surrendering.

That was when they heard shouts and clashes of swords from above the deck. Archinel released Wolfram immediately and stared upward with a frown on his face.

"What the…" he whispered as more shouts of their soldiers were heard. "We're under attack… Wolfram, prepare yourself!"

He looked at Wolfram who was breathing heavily in front of him. There was an angry spark on his eyes as they looked at one another.

"You…" the blond boy whispered as he gulped. Archinel smiled at him and then turned to grab his sword, but before that, he gave Wolfram an approving look. "We'll get there eventually."

Wolfram felt his knees wobble as Archinel turned away. He could feel his heart beat thumping loudly in his chest. _Dangerou_s, he thought,_ that was so dangerous…_

What would he do once Archinel tried him again? Clearly, it was impossible to resist him…

"I'm in big trouble…" he whispered to himself.

Just then, the door of their room burst open and in came a soldier with Gisella on his clutches.

"Gisella!" Wolfram shouted as new found heart gripping moment caught his heart. An esoteric sword was pointed at the healer, and though she was strong, there was nothing she could do against a weapon crafted to make them weak.

Archinel whipped around and raised his sword to defend themselves. Wolfram joined him with his own sword raised. The soldier merely smiled at them and threateningly raised the sword to Gisella's neck.

"You might want to give it up, gentlemen." He smirked.

Archinel and Wolfram stared as Gisella's face expressed agony. There was only one thing to do.

With loud clangs, two swords were thrown down the floor in defeat.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of the trees, Yuri, Murata and Conrad's horses were running at top speed with the King heading the group. He looked determinedly ahead as he clutched on the rein of his horse.<p>

_Wolfram!_ He thought desperately, _I'm coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>

**_D'you know how nervous I become every time those two bishounen's are together?_**

**_Really, really nervous!_**

**_Thanks for Reading^^_**


	13. The Finale!

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_We now come at the promised page!_**

**_With all care and love I give you..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Finale!<strong>

Wolfram was half dragged, half carried out of the deck, followed swiftly by Archinel's captor. The blond boy's green eyes were fixed on Gizella's captor, and to the sword still pointed at her. Gizella was one powerful healer after all. Wolfram was sure those blades were like poison to her as well.

"Only five Demons, huh?" said one of the men standing on the top of the ship with two demon soldiers tied on his feet, "Let's finish them already."

Wolfram and Archinel both glared at the dozen of men in front of them and to the esoteric swords they were carrying.

A blade was raised on Archinel's chin, making the noble boy grit his teeth in pain.

"Cowards," Wolfram hissed as he shot the one who was acting like a leader a look of deepest disgust, "Attacking us with your curse swords, don't you know how to fight fairly?"

"Says a demon that uses magic?" the soldier-like leader smirked as he gave Wolfram a loathsome look, "where in that is fair?"

"We cannot use magic outside our land, we're normal warriors here in your country," Wolfram answered calmly, though feeling slightly dizzy at the presence of the sword, "Why don't you fight us in real battle instead of playing with your toys and pretend like soldiers?"

"What?" spat the irked leader.

Archinel smiled slightly in spite of the situation. He looked side ways to his fiancé and gave him a fond look. Leave it to Wolfram to say the frankest insult.

The leader took steps toward Wolfram, and then grabbed his collar gruffly.

"You Demon Tribe people are so full of yourselves," he said through gritted teeth, "Even your nasty King pretending to be nice and friendly gets on my nerves. I think he's spreading the news that your country is friendly to all, isn't that right? That's just full of trash."

Wolfram's eyes flashed.

"Don't you insult my King," he whispered, "I swear…"

"You're all talk, all of you" the man said with a smirk, "but your King doesn't really have balls. That's why probably at this very minute our King Bellar has finished him to his heart's content. That'll show those other countries that allied themselves to Demon Kingdom how pathetic the Demon King is."

Wolfram felt his ears ring.

"What?" he muttered, his eyes transfixed at the guy, "what do you mean…?"

"Our King has set a trap in the castle for the arrival of the Demon King, you brat," said the man, finally releasing his grip on Wolfram's collar and looking smug, "I doubt three Demons would stand a chance against King Bellar with his soldiers all carrying our weapons!"

He turned to Wolfram with a smirk as the other soldiers around guffawed heartily.

"So, brat with a good face, you should give up the idea that the Demon King will return to this ship already. Accept your defeat and let us finish you off. Your King is dead."

"I don't believe you!" Wolfram hissed in anger as he shot the man a look of dagger. He struggled wildly get away from his captor with his eyes flashing angrily, "Watch your mouth, you scum!"

The man raised his sword and pointed it threateningly up the blond boy's neck but Wolfram didn't look like he give a damn as he forcefully pull his arms away from the soldier behind him.

"Wolfram!" Archinel called at once, seeing beads of sweats appear on Wolfram's forehead, "Enough struggling!"

"Shut up!" Wolfram shouted, making Archinel's eyes wide. The blond boy had his eyes still at the soldier as he said grudgingly, "How dare you insult Yuri in front of me… how dare you belittle his ideals and beliefs… all of you are just a bunch of idiots wielding your pathetic swords! I cannot forgive you! Never!"

Archinel stared at Wolfram quietly as a drop of tear escape from his angry eyes.

"He's not dead!" the blond boy shouted fiercely, "So shut up!"

"Your Excellency…" Gizella muttered. Then without warning, she stoop down her captor's foot and knocked him off balance with the esoteric sword flying away from his hand. Gizella stood and turned to Wolfram and Archinel breathlessly as if moving too much caused her pain, "Your Excellencies!"

Wolfram saw soldiers pers soldiers attack her from behind. He felt cold sweat as fear seized him.

"GIZELLA! BEHIND YOU!"

She turned and saw them, but couldn't quite move properly. Wolfram tried to escape his captor to help her but something told him it was too late. It was hopeless.

It was then that they heard sounds of hooves from galloping horses and their whines. The ship then shook a little as sudden waves hit it from the sea. The men around Gizella froze as a strong wind hit everybody's face and the sky suddenly turned dark like somebody turned off the switch of the light.

"What's going on?" cried some of the soldiers.

"There's typhoon?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Wolfram and the other Demons looked around as they recognize the power. Soon enough, there at the entrance stair of the ship, they saw the Demon King emerge, his long hair waving behind him, his slit eyes looked unforgiving.

"Your Majesty!" Gizella called as the ship shook again.

"The Demon King!" shouted the rest of the human soldiers.

"He's here!"

"Uwaahh!"

Wolfram stared at Yuri without blinking as his own captor released him in fear. The effects of the esoteric weapons seemed to lessen as the Demon King wields his power.

"I had enough from your games," the Demon King whispered, making the ship shook even more, "I had enough. You are all not forgiven."

He raised his right arm and then swung it, as if controlling the wind. A massive wind hit all the human soldiers, sending them all off the ship into the raging water. The ship shook at the force, throwing off Wolfram from his balance, but the Demon King was on him in a second, supporting him steadily.

"Yuri," Wolfram whispered as he stared up the King. The Demon King' slit eyes looked at him back and the blond boy could just feel that he was safe. That was when the wind and the sea started to calm down, and the dark sky opened, revealing the red sky of the sunset above them.

Everything was all right.

"Are you okay, Wolf?" Yuri's normal voice made Wolfram look up. He found himself closely held by the King and this made him blush.

"I- I'm fine," he breathed as he stared up at those black orbs. Yuri smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"Seemed like he did all the work himself this time," Murata whispered as he followed Conrad up the ship. Conrad was already helping Gizella, but she merely shook her head, saying that she was unharmed. Murata glanced at the King and Wolfram, then to Archinel who had his back on them.

The great wise man sighed in understanding. "Oh boy…"

And the trip back to Demon Kingdom was on.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle, inside the King's quarter, Günter was on Yuri once again.<p>

"Your Majesty! I would have come, really! But Gwendal here said I'll only be in the way! When I heard what happened from my daughter I couldn't help but feel regretful! I am so sorry, your Majesty! How can I leave your side when you needed me that most?"

"Calm down, Günter," Yuri said with a small smile, "It's all over and everyone's safe now, so…there's no need for you to feel any regret…haha…"

"Oh, your Majesty… your kind heart…" Günter mumbled to his handkerchief. Gwendal closed his eyes impatiently while Conrad smiled quietly.

"In any case," Murata piped up, "At least now we made sure that with esoteric stones or not, nothing can beat the Demon King. Now that King Bellar knows that, I'm sure he would think twice before doing something against our Kingdom again… Not to mention, he'll be very busy fixing up the mess Shibuya left him at."

"I'm sure he learned his lesson well," Conrad nodded, then turning to his brother, his smile broadened, "And you don't have to use Anissana's invention, Gwendal. I heard she prepared an anti-esoteric weapon. Sort of a magnetic robot that would be triggered once any kind of esoteric substance is nearby. I also heard it's kind of wild once it activated… I hope you didn't have a hard time dealing with it."

"I'll let her know about it once this meeting is over," Gwendal coughed pointedly as he looked at his brother, "For now, we deal with the real discussion at hand."

He shot Yuri a fierce look.

"What do you really plan of my brother?"

Yuri was the sudden center of attention at this. He looked around them all before he lowered his gaze.

"About that… If Archinel really won, then there's nothing I can do about it, right?"

The others looked at Yuri as the King spoke sincerely.

"Even though I keep saying I won't give up…there are times that I must acknowledge defeat. Archinel proved himself worthy of Wolfram, and I think he would really take care of him… I keep telling myself I don't deserve Wolf, but now that I think about it, I realize it's because I don't have the self confidence around him… now that someone is there for him this time, I kinda feel regretful, because just now I realize how important he is."

"Your Majesty…" Günter whispered with his eyes flickering. Conrad stared at the King quietly.

"Of course, I still want to fight," Yuri grinned helplessly as he looked at everyone, "I'm sure that's what Wolfram would tell me too, but I'm sure Archinel would never give up. The fact that he won already makes the difference. I'm not really sure what to do anymore… that's why I decided to give way and accept it."

Gwendal looked away.

"I'm sure Wolfram will also be happy." Yuri hid his eyes as he said this behind the curtain of his hair. He clenched his fist under the table and remained silent after that.

"About the third match…" Murata said with his eyes glasses flashing,

* * *

><p>Wolfram stood outside Archinel's room and was waiting at the doorway quietly. He heard that his uncle was inside and was talking to the noble boy for quite some time now.<p>

He hesitated for awhile, wondering to himself if he should really come inside. He could still remember Archinel's request back at the ship. He remembered well what a dangerous thing almost happened to them then. Wolfram blushed.

Touching his lips, the blond boy looked uncertainly at the door. Archinel was always true to his words. There was never a time that kid about anything when it comes to him. That was why he was sure Archinel was also serious about taking him once they reach the castle. Now that they were here… what could possibly stop him?

_We're engage, _Wolfram thought nervously,_ that gives him every right to own me…_

The doorknob was suddenly turned from the other side and Wolfram found himself face to face with Waltorana.

"Uncle," he muttered in surprise. Waltorana blinked at him, and then smiled.

"Wolfram," he said, reaching out and tapping his nephew on the shoulder, "So you are here to visit your fiancé?"

Wolfram didn't answer as he looked pass his uncle's shoulder into the half dark room. Waltorana gave Wolfram a squeeze on the shoulder.

"It's alright. You can come inside."

Wolfram looked at his uncle. There was something unusual about how his uncle was looking at him. Waltorana was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite discern. Was it sympathy? If so, then why?

With one last nod, Waltorana turned and left Wolfram who entered the room quietly. As he entered he could feel all the muscles in his body tightening. The semi dark room gave him a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen, but despite that he continued toward the bed where he found the noble Rochefort sitting quietly on the bed.

The moment he saw him, Wolfram couldn't really deny how beautiful Archinel was. His long, dark violet hair was on his face with the right side neatly tucked at the back of his right ear. His amethyst eyes were glowing from the reflection of the moon shining above the tall window of his room. His pale skin radiated smoothness. He looked comfortable in the bed with the bandage circling his chest up to his wounded shoulder. That was the catch to this beautiful creature.

"You came," Archinel said as he looked transfixedly at Wolfram, "I've been waiting."

To Wolfram's surprise, Archinel slid his legs down the floor and walked straight toward him. The blond boy was pushed on the near wall, for the last time in his life, and was cornered once again by his fiancé.

"Archinel…" Wolfram whispered as he felt Archinel's lips on his neck, "Stop it… I don't want this…"

Archinel stopped moving. Wolfram found his voice as he slowly looked straight at those amethyst eyes that so forever make him melt and said directly, "I'm in love with Yuri."

Archinel did not speak. Wolfram's voice got stronger as he spoke,

"I really do like you! I do! And I cannot deny that we being together crossed my mind so many times! I was in love with you, Archinel! You always make my heart pound so fast… every time… but at the end of the day… I would always realize that it was Yuri whom I really love… what I felt for you was really special, and I really appreciate you for liking me this much… but Archinel, I can only give myself to the one I really love and its Yuri…"

Silence greeted his words and for a moment, Wolfram thought Archinel was angry for he clenched his fists that were on either side of the blond boy's face. Then, after awhile, Archinel spoke in whisper.

"I know…"

* * *

><p>"The third match was unofficially settled after the sudden attack from Big Cimaron," Murata said firmly as he looked at Yuri quietly, "That official scores weren't given and no matter how you look at it the sudden intrusion to the match calls for a rematch."<p>

Yuri felt a million daggers was pulled out from his chest as Murata gave him this.

"Are you…serious…?" he muttered as the thought of denial crossed his mind, "Murata… when you say rematch…."

"It cannot be helped," Gwendal said seriously that made Yuri feel more assured, "The third match's official score card weren't given and so it is appropriate to have another one to settle the matter. That is why both contenders are called once again for another battle."

The King's ears rang.

"I get to have another chance," he muttered with a sigh of relief.

"There's no need," said another voice and everyone turned to the doorway as Waltorana came in with a serious expression to his face. "Lord von Rochefort has decided to forfeit the match."

"What?" Guinter cried in shock as the others expressed it merely by their wide eyes and open mouth. Yuri did both.

"Forfeit?" he muttered as the others turned to Waltorana in dead silence.

"Archinel has decided to forfeit and officially revoke his engagement to my nephew." Lord von Bielefeld said with closed eyes, "We are going back to our lands early next morning."

"What an unexpected turn of events," Murata said, half smiling at Yuri, "Aren't you really lucky, Shibuya?"

"Where's Lord von Rochefort?" Yuri asked as he stood up from his chair with a serious expression on his face. Waltorana gave Yuri a weighing look.

"He's in his room taking a rest. My nephew is with him—"

Yuri did not wait for Lord von Bielefeld's word's to finish as he cross his table and dashed away.

Conrad and the others watched him.

Murata smiled again as he turned to the Gwendal.

"What is this about Lady Anissana's invention I'm hearing?"

* * *

><p>Inside the dimly lit room, Wolfram watched Archinel whose back was tuned against him.<p>

"Archinel," he whispered quietly, "you…"

"I am forfeiting. I am giving you up," Archinel said quietly as he stood his ground under the moon, "It's really a pity, but I believed you have really made up your mind this time."

Wolfram's eyes flicked in the moonlight. Archinel smiled quietly.

"I know I had a chance to your heart as long as you do not admit your love for the King and be stubborn about it. I know by then that I would be able to gain your favour if I work hard for it. I did my best and almost won you over…even though you chose the King after our engagement I was still certain I could take you away... but under the circumstances from the third match thereon, I also came to realize that it is only the King whom can protect you till the end."

Wolfram did not say anything at this. A sudden sadness filled him that has nothing to do with the gloomy room. Archinel suddenly turned to him, and then flashed him his gorgeous smile.

"What's with the teary look? I didn't think you'd be disappointed too much…"

"Shut up, you jerk, I'm not disappointed," Wolfram whispered as he looked away, "I'm just… too surprise you'd give up after everything."

In one swift moment, Archinel was over Wolfram with his right hand firmly gripping the blond boy's left shoulder and his eyes flashing.

"Don't say that," he said quietly as he pierced Wolfram with one of his look, "Don't give me a reason to make drastic actions...if you tell me now that you have feelings for me then I will not stop. No one can stop me."

Wolfram did not even manage a blink at the pressure of the bishounen's grip. He could feel Archinel's hand shaking on his shoulder and knew that he really loved him. Wolfram couldn't help but feel emotional.

"Archinel…" he croaked. "I love Yuri..."

Archinel did not blink but stare at him hard and serious; and then he smiled sadly.

"I want you to be happy. You deserve that."

Wolfram felt a large lump formed in his throat.

"Wolfram," the Rochefort boy said as he slowly leaned closer to the blond boy, "For the last time, let me have a taste of your lips…"

"Idiot," Wolfram whispered as he moved closer to him, "don't blame me if you keep looking for it in the future. You won't have the rights to take it."

Archinel chuckled.

And the two shared a romantic kiss under the moonlight.

Outside the door, to the dark, empty hallway, Yuri stood quietly as he listened to the two.

* * *

><p>The handsome carriage bearing the Bielefeld symbol rolled in front of Blood Pledge Castle ground that morning, where all the Demons were waiting together with those who are leaving.<p>

Waltorana and Archinel watched as the carriage stopped in front of them, and then turned to the others.

"Well, I suppose this is a good bye for now," Waltorana said as he gave everyone a smart look, "It has been a wonderful week. Thank you for having us."

"Must you really leave soon, my dear?" Lady Celi asked with a small smile as she gave Waltorana a kiss on the cheek. "Can't you stay a bit longer? Your presence in the castle was really enjoyable."

Conrad and Gwendal gave their mother a look.

"No need, Celi," Waltorana answered, "I'm sure you never get bored in this castle anyway, what with the King and your sons… well, I wish you luck and prosperity after this farewell."

"To you too," Lady Celi answered.

Wolfram walked near Archinel and offered him his hand. Archinel took it and boldly kissed it. Somewhere in the castle, the demons could swear they heard squeals of girls.

"What the…" Gwendal murmured with raised eyebrow. His eyes fell to Anissina who was smiling broadly. "Never mind…"

Wolfram cleared his throat as Archinel smiled at him and said, "That's not really what I meant, but anyway, take care of yourself."

"I'll gladly do that," the handsome boy answered with a grateful look. "Be happy, Wolfram."

His eyes went pass the blond boy to the Demon King. Yuri saw his gaze and knew it was time to say his good bye and if it was possible, maybe his gratitude as well.

"Archinel," he started, not really knowing what to say as he stood in front of him. Was he thankful that the noble boy decided to give up? Was he happy that it was Wolfram and him again?

Archinel raised his eyebrows at the King and said quietly, "Good bye, my King. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

He offered his hand for the King to shake.

"Ah, yeah, you too," Yuri mumbled as he shook Archinel's hand, "Thank you for everything."

Archinel gave Yuri a look. He opened his mouth, but then decided against it and merely shook his head in the end as Waltorana climbed up the carriage behind him.

"Until the day we meet again, your Highness." Lord von Rochefort said as he gave a respectful bow and climbed the carriage. Yuri and the rest watched as the carriage hit the road, and then out of the castle gates.

Yuri stared after the carriage, waving with all his might as he watched it vanish before his eyes. He was feeling a lot of emotion then: sadness, relief, a new start… all was mixed in his heart. With this goodbye, he knew someday they will meet him again, that beautiful guy. Yuri realized then that there were still a lot of Demons in his Kingdom that he doesn't know exist… maybe next time he would set a real party for all Noble families to come forth and celebrate with him… maybe someday he will ask Günter for that.

"Thank you for everything," he repeated at the horizon as the others slowly went back inside the castle. To Yuri's surprise, he found Wolfram standing beside him.

"Thank you for everything, what's with that?" the blond boy asked as he crossed his arms in front of him, "You could have said a lot of things to him, you know? Like you'd take care after me and make sure I am happy! Really, you're such a wimp."

Yuri turned to Wolfram.

"I'm not a wimp!" he injected quietly, "And besides, I think he knows I will do just that without having to say it. I promise I'd take care of you, Wolf."

Wolfram squinted at the King with large eyes.

"Eh… what's with that sudden attitude?"

Yuri grinned as he lead Wolfram to the castle then.

"Well, I've learned a lesson or two from your former fiancé and that is being straightforward can sometimes give you what you really want."

Wolfram barked a laugh at this.

"Hahaha! You mean to say you'll be straightforward to me? I'd like to see you try! You're a wimp…"

Yuri stopped walking and gave Wolfram a look.

"You don't believe me?" he asked with a straight face, "Well, then, come to my room this evening and lets share the bed. I'm your fiancé again, right?"

"What the," Wolfram rolled his eyes, "I haven't been out of my previous engagement yet and now you want us to be together again?"

Yuri blinked at the blond boy.

"What? You don't want to?"

Wolfram shot Yuri a look and would have said 'no' for he had enough from being engage again and again, but the King's pathetic look got to him pretty big. Indeed, Yuri' s frown of confusion and disappointment was very distinct that Wolfram couldn't help but feel sympathy toward him.

"Alright, alright," he sighed finally with closed eyes, "Since you are persistent about it…"

The sun had fully taken its place up the sky as the couple walked along the pathway.

"Hey, Yuri, will you let me scrub your back this time?"

The King looked thoughtfully at the blond boy, and then without warning, suddenly blushed as if his thoughts were too much for him to bear.

"O- of course!" he said with a suspicious smile Wolfram had never seen in his face before. "You can also sleep in my bed and all that…"

Wolfram blinked at the King but Yuri merely took his hand and gripped it to his own.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Wolfram up with a satisfied smile to his face, "We have so many things to do."

And as Wolfram followed the King, he knew that Yuri cares for him more than before. Yuri has finally taken their engagement to his heart… all because of one person whom he will never forget.

"Thank you," he whispered to himself as Archinel's face flashed before his eyes.

Yuri held onto Wolfram as they entered the castle and closed it behind them.

"Hey, Wolf, what do you say we take a bath now?" Yuri's voice could be heard from inside the castle.

"What? At this early? No way!"

"Oh come on! I'll also scrub your back!"

"Really? Then its fine… hey… are you blushing?"

"Let's go already!" Yuri shouted.

* * *

><p>Inside the carriage, Waltorana saw Archinel smile to himself.<p>

"Are you sure about this, Kiel?" he then asked as his eyes bore to the Noble boy, "You know I am behind you when it comes to my nephew..."

"It's fine," Archinel answered as the carriaged went on, "Meeting him is enough... I didn't really expect things to go this far... but since it did, it gave me a glimpse of his life and the King. It's bitter that I did not succeed, but I am satisfied to know that he will be taken care of properly this time."

Waltorana remained silent after this statement.

"You are something," he told Archinel who smiled gorgeously.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Later that day, a carriage arrived and Greta came out of it followed by Beatrice and her father. They were greeted warmly by the King and Wolfram whom both surprised at the sudden arrival.<p>

"Greta!" called Yuri as he took the young girl to his arms.

"Yuri!" Greta said happily as she embraced Yuri. She then saw Wolfram smiling at her over Yuri's shoulder, "Wolfram!"

"How are you, Greta?" the blond boy asked as he stood beside the King. "Eh… I thought you'll stay over Beatrice's house for a week? Aren't you early…?"

Greta gave Wolfram a troubled look.

"Well, you see…" she started but then a girl in her pig tail came walking toward them. It was Beatrice.

Beatrice smiled at them and gave a polite bow as the King and his fiancé smiled back. Her father came strolling after her with his genuine smile. Yuri and Wolfram greeted him.

"Mr. Heathcrife!" the King offered him his free hand.

"Your Majesty," said the Cavalcade prince as he showed his respect full of his shiny head. "My, my, you and your gorgeous fiancé are still strong I see."

Yuri and Wolfram both blinked.

"Huh?"

"Yuri, I'm so glad the rumors aren't true!" Gret said as she hugged Yuri tightly, "I heard lots of things from Cavalcade! They said you and Wolfram got off and Wolfram has another fiancé!"

Yuri and Wolfram both looked struck as they looked at each other. They've forgotten all about their cute daughter. What would her feelings be if she learned her parents almost had a divorce like situation?

After sharing a mutual understanding that no one would tell the little girl what happened, Dacascos came running toward the King, carrying two envelopes in his hands.

"Your Majesty, mails from different country is here for you!"

Yuri blinked as he took the letters and read them.

"What's this?" he said as Wolfram look over his shoulder, "It's from Lady Flynn…"

"What? Give me that!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his lungs as he snatched the letter away. Yuri opened the other and was shocked to find out that it was from…

"Elizabeth? Now wait just a minute!" Wolfram shouted as he snatched the second letter.

Mr. Heathcrife smiled as the King and the blond boy fought over the letters.

"See, Greta? Your fathers are both sweet with each other," Beatrice told her friend with a smile.

"I guess so," Greta said smiling too, "Come on, Beatrice, let's go meet Anissana!"

"Wait for me, girls." Mr. Heathcrife called, smiling calmly to himself as he followed the two. Dacascos disappeared at will. It was then that Josak came walking with Conrad.

"Woo-ooh," the spy said as they found Wolfram and Yuri in a wrestling match. "Still getting all lovey-dovey, huh? Oh well, I've got a mail for you, your Majesty,"

"Another mail?" Yuri said as he took the letter with Wolfram breathing down at the back of his neck, "Is this mail day or what?"

"Why, your Majesty?" Conrad asked curiously, glad that his brother and the King was back to normal.

"He just got letters from Lady Flynn and even Elizabeth!" Wolfram said fiercely as he crushed the paper on his hands, "Both want to invite him to come over… the nerve!"

"Calm down, Wolfram," Conrad said smiling a little, "Its because it became known that you got engage to another man. Surely these ladies are interested with his Highness."

"Yeah? Well—aren't they being too bold about it?" Wolfram spat with gritted teeth.

"Ahhh!" Yuri suddenly shouted, "This one's from… from… Sara! Wow, he's inviting me over to his castle… that's really nice of him…"

A sudden warm feeling at his backside made Yuri aware of Wolfram's wrath.

"Come on," Conrad told Josak as they turned and walked away.

"Yup," Josak said, placing his arms at the back of his head, "Those two don't need onlookers at how lovey-dovey they are."

"YURI!" they heard Wolfram's voice loudly, "What a sneaky little unfaithful King you have become! Just because you're cute doesn't meant you can flirt with these people! I am your fiancé! Your infidelity is too much!"

"Whoa—hey! It's not my fault they got wind of your engagement! It's you who got engage to another man in the first place! It's your fault!"

"What—!"

"And what more—you're the one kissing him around behind my back! I wonder who's more unfaithful between us!"

That shut Wolfram up.

"You…" he started uncertainly. Yuri snatched the two mails from Wolfram's hand and with Sara's letter, crumpled it into a ball and threw it away.

"There," he said, "There's no need for you to get jealous," Yuri said as he turned to Wolfram with a smile, "We really need to make our engagement public then."

Wolfram stared at the King quietly.

"Aren't you angry?" he then said after a moment, "Me and Archinel…"

The King gave Wolfram a look, and then sighed after awhile.

"It can't be helped," Yuri said as he stood in front of the blonde boy, "What's important is you're with me… and besides, it's not like I can't kiss you whenever I want to, right?"

Wolfram clearly turned red at this.

"Idiot, saying that kind of thing…"

"Wolfram," Yuri said that caught the blond boy's attention. The King gave him a warm smile and said quite sincerely, "I'm glad you're with me."

If Archinel made him blush for the past days, it was nothing at how he was blushing furiously now. It was different when it was Yuri who was saying those things to him. There was some kind of sparkle. He also remembered how Yuri was so bold with him during their bath time, it was quite unnerving!

That was when Wolfram accepted that maybe, blushing for the rest of his life might just be possible with the King expressing too much affection to him.

And maybe he will never call Yuri a wimp.

"You wimp," he muttered after some consideration.

Or maybe, not.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

**SO LOT'S A BISHIE** WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT!

MOST ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO ROOTED WITH THIS STORY TILL THE END!

I'VE GAINED FRIENDS AND ARCHINEL SUPPORTERS!

MAY LORD VON ROCHEFORT LINGER IN YOUR MEMORIES AS A GREAT CHARACTER!

HE IS ONE OF THE REASON THE TITLE OF THIS STORY IS THIS ;)

AT THE END OF THE DAY WHAT IS IN THE HEART WILL ALWAYS WIN!

_*Yuri and Wolfram's bathtub scene is a secret* tehehe!_

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	14. Archinel's Love (extra)

_**So Lots a Bishie!**_

_By:WhiteGloves_

**_Let me explain first- I got this idea by solely reading the whole story again!_**

**_That's when I decided to give this chapter for Archinel's sake!_**

**_Mind you: This is WolframxArchinel extra chapter so please don't bite me off for taking Yuri away for a moment haha! And yep! This is somewhat Archinel's version for our 'bath tub' scene! _**

_You don't have to read it if you don't feel comfortable though!_

**_^.^_**

**_This page is rated (mature) for everyone's safety._**

* * *

><p><strong>Archinel's Love <strong>

**(Extra Chapter)**

A month later…

Wolfram von Bielefeld walked the almost empty hallway of the Bielefeld residence. It was his uncle Waltorana's house and he has been summoned that day by his uncle for a reason he was yet to find out. When he received the summons that morning, Wolfram was really sceptical to come, but since he was _fond_ of his uncle (or maybe it was the other way around?) he just had to come and see what his _favourite _uncle was up to.

It was not until he reached Waltorana's study room that the blonde boy found out the real reason. He had reached the study room of his uncle within minutes and had pushed it open with eyes ahead and expectant to see his uncle—

"Uncle…" he called in his normal voice and entered the room. And then he stopped walking for upon entering he suddenly became aware of not one but two pair of eyes that had fallen to him upon his entrance.

"Wolfram, you're here!" Waltorana clapped his arms appreciatively, "won't you sit down?"

But Wolfram didn't make a move for something else had caught his attention. Something else that was making him gape from the door way even though it was quite clear who was the other person staring back at him. A dangerously handsome boy with shoulder length, violet hair and deep amethyst eyes.

He certainly would never _ever_ forget that person. Who would!?

Wolfram felt all the bones in his body forgot how to function. The boy was looking at him so fixedly as he had done before. He was sitting there on one of the comfortable chairs with his legs crossed and hands clasped together as if enjoying the sight he was seeing.

The amethyst eyed boy smiled at him adoringly.

"Hello, Wolf." He said with his soft lips Wolfram was too nervous to even remember.

Within seconds, Wolfram had marched to his uncle's table and had slammed both his hands on it with such a force that it sent the tea cups on top of it to sway.

"NOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" he barked heatedly with green eyes flaring and daring anyone to contradict his feelings. Without even looking, the blonde boy pointed a finger at Archinel and continued his ranting, "WHAT THE HELL'S THIS GUY DOING HERE!?"

"Now, now…" Waltorana eased a smile on his face, "calm down!"

"Calm down!? Did you invite me here because he said so!?"

"N-no… well, he was a visitor today so I thought since the two of you were acquainted…"

"DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" Wolfram raged on, "SUMMONING ME HERE TO MEET THIS GUY IS JUST THE LOWEST, UNCLE! THE LOWEST! AND WHAT WOULD YURI SAY IF HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!? HE'LL THINK I'M UNFAITHFUL! AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM THAT WIMP'S FACE!"

"I see your temper hasn't change," said Archinel's familiar deep voice.

Wolfram cringed. Archinel smiled.

"How I missed you, Wolfram."

Wolfram instantly stopped, and then glared at the bishounen who was looking at him with deep affection. Wolfram felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

"Stop the sweet talk already!" he snapped, finally facing the guy with hands on his waist, "don't think I know what you're up to!"

"Oh?" Archinel asked with a small smirk that was forever beautifully plastered on his face, "And what am I up to, indeed?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to speak, but then he soon shut it close. Thinking about it, Wolfram was a bit unsure about the noble boy's plan this time. Surely it won't be the same as the last time? The two eyed each other for a long time, until the curled lips of the blond boy ceased.

Nevertheless he crossed his arms defensively.

"Fine," he breathed with eyebrows so contracted it was already making a fine line that can run Gwendel for his forehead, "but I refuse to accept that this meeting is accidental! I won't buy it!"

Waltorana shook his head exasperatedly while Archinel slowly stood up from his position. The mere action made Wolfram take steps backward. Surprised by his own action, Wolfram blinked and then stood his ground firmly. It didn't came unaware to Archinel though.

"So what are exactly are you doing here?" the blonde boy threw the question to his uncle. Waltorana nodded and wiped his lips with a handkerchief before standing up and saying,

"I have invited Lord von Rochefort here not knowing of my own business that I have to attend to with the Karbelnikoff. I just couldn't afford to delay it. So Wolfram you handle my visitor in my place. And please be a gentltman, would you?"

"Eh?" exclaimed as Waltorana rounded on his table and strode toward his door, "Now listen here— uncle!"

But Waltorana was already gone after excusing himself from Archinel and shut the door after him.

"Oh, he left us." Archinel said in a mock look of surprise. Wolfram raised a suspicious eyebrow at the endearing noble lad and had to slam his hand on the table again. Archinel looked at him quietly with eyes dancing.

"Why are you so agitated?" the amethyst bishounen asked as he stood straight to face the blonde boy.

"I can give you many reasons," Wolfram sneered looking disgruntled.

Archinel shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're too uptight. We haven't seen each other for a month now… I cannot believe you'd be this difficult with me… How have you been anyways? And how is our dear King?"

Archinel walked around the room with graceful movement as Wolfram tried to recall the king's whereabouts.

"Well… he's back to Earth doing some of his stuff, what else?"

"Earth?" Archinel glanced back at Wolfram who has been following him with his green eyes, "I see… so that is where he truly belongs."

The two eyed each other again, and then somehow Wolfram felt he was in danger.

"H-he'll be back soon, I'm sure," he blurted out with force as he walked as far away from Archinel as he could. He didn't feel good being near the bishounen all of a sudden. The moment Archinel had looked at him awhile ago—it felt like he was going to be eaten. That was how he would always feel around the guy back at Blood Pledge Castle after all! He was always intimidated by Archinel's _strange_ look.

Archinel smiled to himself upon realizing their distance.

"Oh, he will be back," he assured Wolfram with a glint on his eyes, "He won't make you wait after all. Right, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked away and tried to look as if he was suddenly interested with all the books on his uncle's shelves.

"So why are you here?" he asked after a moment, "I told you I don't buy this accident stuff…"

Archinel eyed Wolfram while his slender finger traced the back of the couch in front of him. Without looking, Wolfram felt cold water was splashed down his spine.

"What the hell…" he muttered, suddenly distracted. That was when he looked behind him and saw Archinel sitting on the couch with an inviting smile on his face.

"Sit down, Wolf."

Wolfram made a face and a full ten minutes was wasted as he pointed at Archinel with a finger and started ranting at him over and over again.

"Y-YOU MOLESTER! I KNEW IT, YOU'RE STILL AFTER ME AFTER ALL! I WAS AFRAID OF THIS! I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK FOR ME! YOU HOOLIGAN! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME EASILY THIS TIME! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES IF YOU TRY AND LAY ONE FINGER ON ME, YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

He was breathing quite heavily as he finished while Archinel merely stared at him quietly for where he was sitting. His eyes spoke volume, Wolfram thought angrily to himself and after a few more snide remarks, Wolfram found himself sitting across the handsome noble boy.

Archinel looked pleased and Wolfram hated him for it. Somehow the good looking boy was able to make himself even more beautiful for a month that they didn't see each other. Or was it because of his eyes again? Wolfram shook his head and tried not to think, but in stead focused on sitting straight.

The amethyst eyes fell on him. Wolfram blinked so many times. His emerald one was nothing to it, he thought. Archinel just stared at the blonde boy for a moment, and then sighed.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked finally, flinging one arm on the side of his chair and leaning his well pointed chin and high boned cheeks on it gently with his hair swaying before him, "don't you want to see me as well?"

"Do I look like I want to see you so soon?" Wolfram asked through gritted teeth, "besides, I don't feel right seeing you behind Yuri's back."

"But we're not doing anything… we're just sitting here and talking."

Wolfram crossed his arms and looked away. Archinel watched him closely and then chuckled. He then sit properly and looked at Wolfram again.

"I see… it's because we share a past together, doesn't?"

"T-that's not a past, you…"

"You look flustered, Wolf. Do you remember something about me that gets you all excited?"

Wolfram visibly went rigid that caused Archinel to chuckle even more. The blonde boy licked his lips and then stood up, looking annoyed.

"You insult me!" he shouted with clenched fist. Archinel stopped laughing suddenly and then eyed Wolfram warmly. There was something in his gaze that the blonde boy cannot help but remember only too well. That was when he acknowledged that indeed, they have a past together, which only made him more nervous.

Especially when Archinel's eyes narrowed and he smiled. That means a bad thing.

Within moments, Wolfram had found himself yet again on the noble boy's power. It was too sudden and too quick—for the next thing he knew he was thrown on the couch again in a sitting position. Archinel trapped him under by leaning to him closely and with both hands holding on to the back of the couch firmly.

"Archinel!" Wolfram gasped, "G-get off me!"

Archinel gave Wolfram a penetrating stare as if reading his mind.

"You still look beautiful," he whispered softly that rendered Wolfram speechless, "…very beautiful."

"Are you stupid?" Wolfram found his voice in the middle of their heated discussion, "I… I can't be… when you are…"

For a moment the two stared at one another and the intensity of the look that Archinel was giving him was enough to make Wolfram meltdown. He had always felt like that… whenever this guy was attacking him so aggressively… yet…

_This is… dangerous_… a voice at the back of his mind said. Then his body started was sending him warming signs as he felt the amethyst eyes falling close to him. Archinel was trying to kiss him!

"H-hey…" Wolfram gulped as he shrunk away from the noble boy's face, "d-don't…"

Archinel stopped and looked Wolfram in the eye as if to consider, but then he merely chuckled again and caught Wolfram's lips on his own.

They kissed softly at first, with Wolfram still struggling to be free as he was reminded of the word infidelity. But then Archinel was not letting him as his lips circled Wolfram's mouth and secured it from any attempt to refuse.

Then it became dangerous as just then, he found himself slipping down the couch. He felt Archinel advance on of him and trapped him more with his hands tight on the blonde boy's wrists.

It was just starting on.

Wolfram found it hard to breathe as Archinel continued kissing him with their mouths almost openly trying to take on each other. He pushed him—he knew he tried. But it was futile as he felt himself weakening under the noble boy's touches.

Archinel on his part, showed no sign of hesitation. He was up for it—he had been looking forward to it. He may have allowed his love to slip by, but to have Wolfram with still that uncertainty on his heart—surely he could not let go of that idly?

And so he took advantage of Wolfram's weak resolved as he lead him on to their desires.

He knew the King would kill him. He knew Yuri would come after him. But the idea that his beloved beautiful blonde boy was lying next to him into this empty castle… he was not a person such a grand person to let such opportunity by. Be it Kings of Demons or Men—let them all come to him and he would not care! As long as Wolfram was within his reach he was ready to take them head on.

He greedily kissed Wolfram, and to his great ecstasy, Wolfram decided to kiss back. It was with little effort at first, but Wolfram's answer came and within moments they were passionately sharing it.

"W-wait…" Wolfram breathed suddenly but Archinel was not to be stopped. He unbuttoned the blond boy's uniform and freely touched his skin under him. He could feel Wolfram tremble under his touches and became even more aggressive as his lips found Wolfram's neck.

There were gasp from Wolfram this time and Archinel enjoyed his voice while his hand explored around the untouched body. He had never expected to have gone that far… but just at that moment…

His lips found Wolfram's chest and it was a more heated fight as Wolfram tried to push him away again. The amethyst eyes glowed in the darkened room as he took his body with everything his lips can gather.

And Wolfram could never refuse.

But it was a different matter, however, when Archinel's expert hands had then slid down the front of Wolfram's pants.

"Stop…" Wolfram breathed but Archinel was not a fool to listen as he sat a little to work on the blue pants, but then he found Wolfram's strong hands stopping him. The amethyst eyes raised to meet the emerald. Wolfram was looking at him with a glint of warning on his eyes.

"Don't…" he breathed with a firm grip on Archinel, "…I can't… don't make me punch your handsome face…"

Archinel's eyes slightly widened as Wolfram closed his eyes.

"…please."

Archinel eyed him and then closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly, he got up from his position and sat on the floor with his back at the couch. Wolfram was still breathing heavily on the couch and didn't make any movements even though Archinel had stopped.

The noble boy heaved another sigh as he glanced at the boy who was still on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, "I didn't mean for this to go this far…"

Wolfram didn't answer but shut his eyes close. Archinel gave him a side glance before looking up with hands clasped.

"I suppose you know I was really planning to take this too far?"

Wolfram grunted an incoherent answer as if to say, "I knew it."

Archinel smiled, "Don't worry… you're uncle's not into this. He would kill me if he knew."

"Stupid," Wolfram whispered, "… you perverted noble man…"

Archinel looked thoughtful for a moment as Wolfram remained lying on the couch and unmoving. And then in his deep voice, he turned to Wolfram half smirking.

"I doubt the King can do something like this."

Wolfram's ears perked up.

"A guy like that probably won't be able to go this far as I did," Archinel continued.

"Shut up," Wolfram answered, "he'll learn that."

"Hmm… but you have to agree with me… that nothing beats an expert."

"I said be quiet, you pervert… I'll teach him…"

Archinel paused, and then shook his head in defeat.

"My, my…" he said after awhile, "I feel terribly jealous of the King now… hey, Wolf? Mind if we finish this with kissing?"

Wolfram sat up and greeted the expectant noble boy with a pillow on his face.

"Like hell I'll let you!" he raged and then dashing out of the room with his uniform still unbuttoned, Wolfram disappeared like the wind. Archinel was left to stand on his own and gave a mighty sigh.

"That was close," he muttered with a small smile, "I suppose… there will still be a next time."

He could hear the neigh of a horse followed by running hooves. The good looking Archinel looked at the window and saw Wofram's horse with him in it dashing away.

With still a confident smile upon his lips, the noble boy touched his long hair gracefully and tucked it on his ear, saying, "Yes… definitely there will be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm still giving my bath tub scene to Yuri!<strong>_

_**He's the winner after all!**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
